My Dearest Beth
by TheKittyPaw
Summary: When Shelby's way too early death hits, Quinn is granted custidy of now five-year old Beth. Panic-struck she travels to New York in a despreate hope for support. What she doesn't realize is that this support may come from more than she expected. Mostly Queth with a side of Faberry and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1 JFK

**READ!**

**For old readers!**

_This is a re-write of the first chapter, I did. I wrote this because I didn't think the first chapters owned up to the later ones, and I wanted to re-write them. So you may expect both some updates on the old chapters and some new chapter updates, the latter of which I suspect will be slower, because I have exams. It's still short, but it's more... full and I think it's actually better. I feel like I've skipped past everything too quickly. Some holes need filling (wanky) and I need to do this story justice, for I've come to care much for it actually._

**For new readers**

_HI! Thank you for tuning in! Enjoy! :D_**  
**

**_A way to know which chapters are final draw and which arent: The ones who are final draw have a name in the chapter-box. The ones who arent, haven't. I'm not gonna re-write chapters 14 and on. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 JFK**

Summer had come early that year. Even here, when it was only march, the sun was already warming instead of just being sharp and annoying. None the less, Rachel Berry still didn't go outside without the company of her orange trench coat and warm black boots. She knew that the trench coat didn't really fit her New York style, which by the way was a definite improvement since the high school nightmare of a style. Being in New York had dampened her otherwise very flamboyant clothing choice, to more neutral colors and simpler pieces. This did not include reindeer sweaters and pants suits.

On a late March day, a Saturday to be exact, the sun was disappearing behind the tallest buildings. In the large amount of people on Broadway, the orange trench coat still stood out. Rachel was dragging a lean dark haired boy with her. The look on his face, beneath the never disappearing baby face, was twofaced. He looked like he was genuinely excited, but at the same time, his lips were sorting a pout and he wasn't really walking, but more letting her drag him along.

"Kurt, come on already, we're going to miss the show! I can't wait to see the new set-up of Wicked! It's going to be amazing!" she sang.

"I know, but did you have to pull me away? I hardly got to say one word to him…" Kurt complained.

"Oh stop it. You had plenty of time. You just chose to do a tongue-wrestle with him instead." The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. Though he knew she was right, their kiss hadn't been that long or violent as her description. He had just wished that she'd let him have the time to say an 'I love you' that wasn't hurried and said while getting dragged away, Blaine waving helplessly as the door closed.

They had reached the theatre and when seeing the poster which sported a blonde beauty and a green-skinned witch, they Kurt let the excitement rush over him.

The both tripped and Rachel clung onto Kurt's arm, giggling girlishly. Kurt was indeed very pleased that the old Rachel finally seemed to return, and in his head he cursed his brother for the last visit he had made to New York.

There was a low buzzing and "Defying Gravity" started to play from Rachel's pocket. Confusedly the brunette girl dug into her coat, getting her iPhone which cover sported a group photo of 9 people in red gowns all hugging. It was their graduation photo, on which Santana's lips were firmly attached to a blushing Brittany's cheek, while Kurt stood with his arms around the slightly wooly-haired Blaine. It was one of Rachel's favorite photos and Kurt and Blaine had given her the cover for her birthday.

Kurt watched curiously as Rachel slid the green button across the screen, above which said "Hidden Number". He heard her greet with an appropriate "Hello" and heard her gasp.

The voice Rachel had heard was a husky, delicate voice, one which she hadn't heard in years, one which she had almost forgot. She remembered their promise that they'd visit frequently, but everything hadn't worked out the way they'd wanted, and they'd lost contact. The husky voice had said her name, her voice cracking half-way through.

"Quinn?" the brunette whispered, causing Kurt to drop jaw and stare at the phone with mixed disbelief and excitement. The brunette's face was unreadable for once.

There was a long pause from Quinn before she spoke, her voice neutral to a point that was almost monotonous.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you. I'm in JFK and just…" her voice trailed off momentarily and returned; now begging. "Please Rachel. I really need to talk to you" it cracked. "It's really urgent…"

Rachel nodded, remembered that Quinn couldn't see her, then gulped and said: "y-yeah… S-sure…". She cleared her throat. "I'll be right there".

With a glance at Kurt that showed confusion, shock and worry, Rachel turned to look at Kurt, who was nodding.

"I'mma call Blaine. He can still make it; just give me your ticket and go. It sounded crucial" he said, receiving a grateful smile from Rachel, as she dug into her bag and found her ticket and handed it to Kurt. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek gratefully before turning on her heel, stepping out across the curb, hailing a taxi. The first few she called for didn't stop, and when one finally did, she practically threw herself into the backseat and yelled: "JFK!" The driver turned to her with a lazy expression.

"Calm down, miss. I'm not gonna drive any faster just because you yell at me" he said boringly. Rachel rolled her eyes, huffed and leaned back into the seat, not answering. The driver sighed and pulled out into the traffic.

The ride seemed to take forever. It was as if the driver intentionally drove slower than normally. She huffed several times, and when they finally arrived Rachel threw a ridiculous amount of cash at the driver, told him to keep the change and ran inside.

Suddenly, she stopped. Why was she hurrying? Was it the panic in Quinn's voice, or was it the longing for her best friend, a friend she had missed more than she dared to admit to anyone, even to herself. She looked around in the large amount of people, trying to spot the tall blonde. She wondered once more why it mattered so much, why Rachel had to see this girl; this long lost rival for the heart of a boy, whose name had been cast to the back of Rachel's mind; this boy whom she had almost married. But Quinn had sounded so disturbed, so panicky, like all she had known was tumbling down upon her. It made Rachel wonder what could've gotten the blonde so out of her otherwise very grounded state. Even though many said that the blonde was high-maintenance and ruthless, Rachel had a different opinion. Yes, Quinn had once slapped the brunette, but for most parts Quinn had always been calm and collected, even though she might not have been when she was pregnant, but really, who could blame her. But for most parts, Quinn had been so grounded when with Rachel. Though their friendship had not been so obvious at school where Quinn had to remain her reputation in whatever ways she could, but Quinn had also always been the one who Rachel would call whenever something went wrong, or when she'd panic about a test or something like that.

Rachel was ripped out of her thoughts when suddenly feeling a soft hand on her shoulder. It made her jump and spin around, looking straight into the hazel eyes that were so unjustified in her mind. Never could anything in her mind get all of the beauty of the eyes she was looking into. The green incorporated with the brown, creating such natural fluidness in the warm eyes. The eyes were framed by long dark lashes and fair skin. Her blonde hair had been restrained to the shoulder-length she had sported in senior year.

They stared at each other for a long second, before Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight hug. The brunette felt her heart beat rapidly at the closeness, and instinctively she breathed in, taking in the smell of Quinn. Shivers went down her spine, when she heard Quinn breathe in sharply as well.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered, causing goose bumps to erupt from Rachel's legs to her scalp. They held each other, just enjoying the closeness again, until a small hand tugged at Quinn's dark skinny jeans, and she let go.

"Quinny, who's that?" a voice somewhere to Quinn's left said. Rachel looked down and saw a tiny replica of Quinn. It was almost scary how much the two girls looked alike. The tiny girl clad in a white cotton tunic and a jean skirt with sewn on hearts and white leggings stood looking up at Rachel. The fair skin that the little girl had was the same as Quinn's and the eyes were just the same hazel color, framed by long light lashes. The blonde hair was slightly curled and tied into pigtails with white and gold ribbons. Her bangs were very long and swept to the side, embracing her perfect little dollish face. The nose was like a slide and her lips were thin and pink. She was the picture of beauty, so alike Quinn, and it made Rachel sure that this tiny clone could only be one person, Beth.

Rachel released Quinn completely and sat down on her knees in front of the girl, who backed a few steps, hiding behind her mother. "I'm Rachel. You're Beth, right?" the brunette asked.

"How'd you know?" Quinn asked, looking down at the brunette. Rachel looked up with a grin.

"She's a mini-clone of you Q"

"Oh…"

"Who are you?" Beth now asked Rachel. The question wondered both Quinn and Rachel who'd thought that Beth would know who her sister was, that maybe Shelby had shown her pictures of her.

"I'm Rachel" Rachel said, still confused. Did she really not know who she was? Beth looked like she was thinking hard for a second, then lit up in a grin and threw her arms around her sister with such force that Rachel fell back, now lying on the cold floor of the airport, the girl nuzzling into her. Both older girls had no idea what had just happened.

"You smell like my momma…" the tiny girl suddenly whispered. "Your hair… it smells like hers did" her voice was mournful and made Rachel worry. Why was Beth even here? What had happened that would make Quinn get Beth? Had something happened to Shelby without her knowledge?

With care, Rachel sat up, still with her sister's torso upon her. She now sat cross-legged as her sister smelled her hair. The brunette looked up at Quinn whose eyes shimmered as she sat down across from the two girls both of whom she loved dearly. She knew that she had to tell Rachel what'd happened, and that it would hurt her, but more than that, the reminder would also sadden Beth very much.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something. Beth, come here" she said, prodding Beth and gesturing for Beth to come closer. The tiny blonde released her grip on Rachel and turned to sit by her mother, who protectively let her arms embrace her daughter. She cooed soft words of comfort to the smaller girl as this began to sniffle, knowing what was about to be told.

"Rachel…" Quinn said, looking the brunette straight into her eyes. Momentarily Quinn allowed herself to float away in the chocolate brown eyes, before regaining focus. The eyes were framed by a frown. "Shelby got really ill about three ago. She was hospitalized with recurring ovarian cancer, stage IV. Half a week ago, she passed, having signed a DNR. I'm so sorry Rach…"

Half-way into the explanation, Rachel had started to shake her head in disbelief, knowing where it was going. She hadn't had a mom until high-school, but even then she and Shelby had never really been close. It was only now; the chance had really run out. She was motherless, not just because they, she would never have a mother, ever. Her sight fell on the half-shaking slightly sobbing girl in Quinn's arms, and suddenly the problems Rachel had felt by losing a mother was nothing compared to this little girl, barely a child, who had lost her everything within a few short weeks.

Beth looked up at Quinn, who stroked her hair and wiped away her tears. As the little girls Hazel eyes found the brown ones, her lips curled involuntarily into a dopey smile that was so like that of her father. Suddenly, the striking resemblance to her mother was washed from Beth's face and transitioned to a miniature female version of Puck, down to the scrunch of her nose.

"Rachel…" Quinn said, snapping the brunette out of her gaze. The brown eyes shifted from one pair of hazel eyes to another. The latter pair was shimmering with tears. "They granted me custody… Shelby wrote in her will that she wanted me to have custody of Beth. But … She deserves a father, and Puck deserves to know. He knew Shelby to, and I … I want him to have a chance of being a part of Beth's life." She said, her voice cracking several times. Carefully, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

There was no doubt, no hesitation within Rachel. This was something she had to do, something she wanted to do. She wanted to help. Her mind was euphoric at the thought of regaining her best friend. Nothing really mattered, except for the responsibility she felt towards the two blondes sitting on the cold floor of an airport. It wasn't a matter of wanting to help; it was a duty she'd gladly fulfill.

"I'll help, but I haven't talked to Puck for years, for obvious reasons with California and all, but I know that I have connections that might lead to where he is. I don't know if you remember, but when I moved here, I moved in with Kurt and later Blaine, and well, Kurt and Finn are brothers so maybe Finn knows where Puck is. There is however a slight chance that Finn may not be very cooperative but that's another story for another time. For now, I think that you should come back to our apartment, stay there for a few days and we'll figure out where to go from there, okay?" Rachel yapped, regaining her high-school attitude that made sure she was in control of things.

The look Quinn gave her was one of the utmost gratitude, which was mirrored in Beth's smile. Thus, the search for Puck began, though it may not have ended out how they imagined.


	2. Chapter 2 Support

**A/N - This is a rewritten chapter, and therefore there may be some small inconsistensies with this and chapters 3-14. :)**

**For this chapter I've worked in weaving in thoughts and emotions but I have also added a scene, which I thought missed. I hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 2 – Support**

For another few minutes they sat silently on the cold airport floor, until Quinn remembered that she had luggage to collect. As she got up and carried Beth up with her, the little girl pouted and hummed in dismay. She pointed silently but in demand at Rachel who got up as well.

"What, you want to wait with Rachel while I pick up our luggage?" the older blonde asked receiving a firm nod from the younger blonde. With little effort Beth practically tossed her body towards the brunette and let herself be engulfed by her sister's strong but petit arms. The brunette chuckled.

"How about you get some coffee or something at Starbucks and I'll go get the luggage? I'll meet you there" Quinn asked, smilingly. Rachel nodded slightly, her motions limited by the arms gripping around her shoulder and the head buried in her neck.

"See you there" Rachel said and began walking towards the small café, Quinn watching them walk away. It was surprising how quickly Beth had accepted Rachel. From what she had heard from the social-workers who had talked to her pre-school teachers, Beth was a very shy kid who didn't let anyone in. Only a special few had been able to call themselves Beth's friends, but even they weren't very close with the blonde. It was a trait that somewhat reminded Quinn of herself, even now.

Beth clung to her sister like a baby monkey to her child, arms and legs locked around the brunette's torso. The café was strangely deserted; only a few people sat at the tables, leaving the barista to lazily sweep the floor behind the counter. He was humming a familiar tone that Rachel knew but couldn't identify. She let her hand stroke the blonde child's back to get her to loosen her grip.

"How about I order you a ham-Panini and you find us a place to sit. You like orange-juice?" she asked. The blonde peeled herself from the brunette, nodded and jumped down, looking around indecisively. There were three tables with two or three chairs by each. One table had been occupied and that left only a single table with three chairs, since the other only had two. She ran towards it and threw her beige and pink jacket on one chair and positioned the other two so she could sprawl herself across both, taking up all three seats. Rachel giggled and gave her a double-thumbs-up receiving a glittering smile in return.

"Miss?" the male barista with the broom asked. Rachel turned around.

"Oh sorry; um, a ham-Panini an espresso macchiato with soy milk, doppio – and peppermint mocha, grande with whipped cream please" Rachel said. She still knew Quinn's coffee-order by heart. The barista asked for her name when she had paid, and she walked over to sit down on the jacket-clad chair. Beth quickly sat up, snatched the jacket and placed on one of the chairs on which she had been lying, before sitting upright.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked unexpectedly, her eyes glistening and her tone eager.

"Um, sure" Rachel said, digging into her purse and retrieving a ball-pen from it, handing it gingerly to the blonde. The minute the pen was within arm-reach Beth grabbed it with much force and sprinted to the counter to take a napkin and sprinting back. Rachel watched curiously as Beth started to draw. It looked like a pigs-snout.

"You're almost six, right?" she asked. Beth merely nodded not looking up from her drawing. Rachel opened her mouth to ask again, but closed it silently content with just looking at the drawing as it was made.

It was odd how this girl was so content, so deep in her doings that she seemed to flee from the world. Maybe this, these drawings were her escape. Sure, they had both lost their mother, but Rachel barely knew her. The brunette wondered shortly what she would've felt like if her fathers had been taken from her at age six. It was a thought too horrible and too unthinkable to complete. Rachel wished not to take away the world where Beth could escape.

"Ms. Berry" the barista said from the counter. Rachel was ripped from her thoughts as she looked up at him. In front of him stood a plate with a Panini and next to that; two coffees, one with whipped cream and one without, but with brown foam. She rose and brought the Panini to the table first then walking back to take the coffees, hoping that Quinn would be back soon.

Beth finally looked up from her drawing which now was a picture of a something like a clown… with a snout and ears. A clown-pig?

"Where's my daddy?" Beth asked, holding the Panini in her tiny hands. She clamped her mouth around it and bit off a tiny bite. She even looked cute while chewing.

"He's..." Rachel started but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was met by another pair of hazel eyes. The older girls smiled sweetly at each other before Quinn sat down between her daughter and former, maybe still best friend.

"We don't know yet Beth. But we're going to find him, I promise." Quinn said, poiting shortly at the pepermint mocha, asking if it was hers silently. Rachel nodded shortly and took her own coffee. Quinn smiled in appreciation.

"So what are we doing here?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I'm really happy to see you and all, but why New York? It's not like there are many pools here." Rachel said, her voice calm but it expressed her confusion.

"I don't know. I just panicked and when I got to the airport the first flight was New York and I just… took it" Quinn's voice was almost a whisper.

"How about we finish our coffee and then go back to the apartment. Kurt should know something." Rachel said reassuringly, edging her hand closer until she daringly laid her hand on top of Quinn's and gave it a small squeeze. The blonde's eyes met the brown ones.

"Who is Kurt? I heard you talking about him before, but I don't know who he is" Beth asked, explaining herself to seem less curious than she was.

"Well Kurt and Blaine are some very good friends of mine. They went to school with your father, Quinn and I. I live with them here in New York. They're some of my best friends, along with your… with Quinn" she said smiling nervously.

They spent a good half hour in the café until finally Beth gave up eating the last quarter of her Panini. She looked up at Quinn apologetically. "I can't eat any more…" she said in a whiny but pleading voice.

"It's okay, you ate more than enough, sweetie" the older blonde said and proceeded to throw out the last part of the sandwich before handing back the cups to the barista, who had now been sweeping the front of the café. He looked up thankfully, placed the broom by a chair and grabbed the cups.

"Have a nice day ladies" he said with a wink at Quinn. She smiled at him in a way that stated _you're nice but… no way_. It made Rachel giggle slightly, reminded of the way she used to look at almost every boy at McKinley.

"So, you excited to see Blaine and Kurt again? They haven't changed much, just saying" Rachel noted with a smile. Quinn nodded and took Beth's hand to keep her safe. The smaller girl clung to the hand, biting her lip nervously. It wasn't like she hadn't ever been places she didn't know, but she barely knew Rachel and Quinn and much less these guys they were talking about. It was somehow all very frightening, though also very exciting.

They walked to the taxi-holding-spaces where an old lady was just exiting, the middle-aged cap-driver helping her with her luggage. The three girls walked to the cap and threw their own luggage into the trunk of the car before getting in. Rachel sat to the far left, behind the driver and Quinn to the far right, Beth between them.

"I just can't believe that they're still together, you know? They seemed like such high-school sweethearts and those almost never last." Quinn said, breaking the silence that had filled the room when Rachel had finished stating the wanted destination.

"They have their fights, but they're pretty stable. It's so cute to watch though, as if I'm live-watching the world's fluffiest movie ever. You remember the stuffed puppy that Finn won me, but which Kurt stole? It's still on its place on the mantelpiece." Rachel said with a warm smile. It was comforting, knowing that there could be a certain amount of stability in a relationship. Lord knows there wasn't _any_ in her old one.

"Who is like, the man in the relationship?" Quinn asked with a snicker. As far as he had remembered Blaine had had the somewhat unwanted control.

"Definitely Blaine. I mean, Kurt gets to dress him, which in itself is very _¨wifeyesque _but Kurt also insists on waiting on Kurt hand and foot. That's mostly the cause of their arguments, Kurt's inability to see that Blaine very well can fend for himself, I mean"

"Yeah, that sounds like Kurt. He adores Blaine. It reminds me of how Santana is with Brittany. They're still together too you know. Very happy, I bet you any day they're gonna call me up because Brittany finally proposed, but Santana had a ring too. They're such cowards when it comes to taking things further in their relationship. It took them almost two years to become official, you know" Quinn said. She knew for a fact that nobody but herself and their parents, and maybe Puck, had any idea how long those two had been unofficially together, and how hard their struggle had been.

"Oh wow, but Brittany was with Artie only like, seven months before the whole commercial business…" Rachel said wonderingly.

"I know, but they were together then too, and also when Santana and Puck had a thing. It's like they're one person trapped in two bodies, and that being apart for long was impossible. I think they're what made me believe in love." Quinn said. Rachel felt her chest tighten slightly at the confession. It was nice to know that Quinn still had some faith in love after all that it had thrown her way.

"Who are you talking about?" Beth asked impatiently as if she had waited to ask the question but had been interrupted every time

"Brittany and Santana, they're some other friends of ours, my best friends, other than your sister. They live in LA." the older blonde told the younger "It's still amazing that they're almost done at UCLA, even Brittany's managed to keep up a good grade point average. Santana praises her to the clouds whenever we talk about school. They really do bring out the best in each other." Quinn said heartily, directed at Rachel.

The comfort of having Quinn back, and having met her sister again made her almost forget the pain she was supposed to feel. It caused a giant wave of guilt to sour through her body. Less than a week ago her own mother had died, and yet the sorrow wasn't even close. Was she supposed to feel extreme depressing sorrow for the death of a mother she had hardly known? Rachel though briefly of her Lady Gaga outfit and how Shelby had helped her sew a new costume that wasn't made of stuffed animals. She thought of the water-mug with the star she had gotten from him before her departure in sophomore year. Even though she hadn't known Shelby very well, her mother had still done things to change her life forever. The most amazing thing wasn't that they both had the '_stars are kind of my thing_', or that they were both so theatrical. It was their voices that had really made them connect. The duet that had had back in the auditorium after she had received the mug, had been their moment.

Rachel lost herself in thought and didn't even notice that they had arrived at her apartment in NoMad until the driver asked for his money.

"Oh, sorry!" Rachel squeaked and fumbled with her purse. She withdrew the payment and shoved them into the drivers waiting hand, looking confused and slightly panicky, though Quinn couldn't see any reason for that.

Quinn got out, retrieving the luggage while Rachel, whose door was by the curb, helped Beth out to avoid having her walk on the road. Quinn tried with much effort to carry both huge bags up the stairs to the third floor, but unsuccessfully. She only managed to get half-way up the first staircase before Rachel had snatched the larger of the two bags, the one with all of Beth's stuff, and carried it up, Beth in front of her.

"Thank you…" Quinn said, slightly out of breath. She felt like a wimp, unable to carry just two damn bags up the stairs.

"No problem, share the load, right?" Rachel said with a toothy grin back at her best friend.

"Yup" Quinn noted and smiled.

"I don't know if Blaine and Kurt are going to be home, but you'll give them a heart-attack no matter what when they see you, and also what you brought. I bet Kurt especially is going to love Beth." Rachel said with a giggle, as she opened the door.

The Berry-Hummel-Anderson apartment was a three bedroom single-floor apartment, recently refurnished and very modern. The front door opened to a hallway, from where there was a straight view to the living room couch. It surprised Rachel slightly to see both boys home. Blaine was sitting casually on the couch reading a script for his upcoming role in a reproduction of The Boy From Oz. Both Kurt and Blaine had managed to get big roles in that, Kurt naturally landing the lead. Nothing beat watching Kurt doing his thing on stage, wearing sparkling gold-pants. Kurt was sitting on the floor leaning his head on Blaine's knee, writing something on his notepad.

"They guys!" Rachel called as she set down the bag she had been carrying and gestured for Quinn to do the same. Blaine waved without looking up and hummed in response, but Kurt looked up, and his jaw fell to the floor when he saw that Rachel wasn't alone. His eyes locking with Quinn's, he prodded Blaine's leg, making Blaine look at him. Kurt pointed at out into the hall, his mouth still comically ajar and his eyes wide. It was very clear that he did not expect to see Quinn. What had he thought, that would only meet in the airport and then part ways?

Blaine turned to look out into the hallway, and now both boys sported the same comical expression. Quinn giggled. Beth was being unusually quiet hiding behind the older blonde, peeking out from behind her.

"Hi guys" Quinn said bashfully, slowly stepping forwards, automatically forcing Beth, who clung to her left leg, with her. The sound of her seemed to return the boys to a state where they didn't look like paralyzed goofs. Within a few seconds Kurt was up and ran out into the hallway. He pulled Quinn forwards into a tight embrace, making her giggle as she returned the embrace. He hummed happily and swayed them from side to side. Blaine came walking insecurely out in the hallway. He tapped Quinn's shoulder and waited for Kurt to release her. the minute he did, she locked her arms around Blaine smiling widely. It wasn't until she was with them that she realized how much she had missed them. Blaine released the older blonde and now noticed the younger one. He crouched down and took her hand.

"Well hello there my lady." he said and kissed her hand, making her knees buckle and her cheeks tint red.

She giggled girlishly and whispered "Hi…" bashfully.

"What's your name my dear?" he asked, though having a strong hunch already.

"Beth Barbra Corcoran" she said proudly, shooting him a charming toothy grin. Once again Kurt's mouth went ajar. He mouthed her name several times, but didn't seem to fathom who she was.

"Yes Kurt. It's _the_ Beth, my biological daughter" Quinn said with pride.

"She's so cute!" Kurt said excitedly.

Beth turned to look up at Kurt, frowning slightly. "You sound like a girl." she said flatly.

"Beth; your manners!" Quinn reprimanded with a look, but Beth merely shrugged. "He does"

"So? It's not nice to point out"

"Pish-posh, it's not a big deal" Kurt said, waving his hand. Quinn shook her head and gave up trying to reprimand her. She was only five, Quinn reminded herself.

"So, you live with my sister?" Beth asked, trying to break the silence.

Blaine frowned. "Um…" he started trying to figure out who she was talking about. As far as he knew Quinn was Beth's mother, not her sister. Had they told her otherwise? He hoped not.

"Yup they do, they live with me" Rachel said with a sweet smile at the small girl.

"Sister?" Blaine asked. He looked utterly confused as his gaze traveled from Beth to Rachel and back again. "I don't think I'm following, I mean-" Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine, let's explain. Wait, Rachel, I thought you told him?" Kurt turned to look at Rachel.

"I assumed that you had done that" Rachel shrugged.

Kurt led his boyfriend back to the living-room couch and placed him gently onto it, sitting himself beside him. The girls followed him slowly, Rachel sitting down on the floor, leaning her front to the coffee-table and let Quinn take the chair. Beth stood indecisively for a few seconds before walking over to Quinn's chair, crawling onto her lap.

"So, you know Shelby Corcoran right? Beth's mom" Quinn started, holding Beth tightly, slowly swaying them back and forth, humming sweet nothings in the girl's ear. Beth giggled at every sweet comment and sighed in content.

"Um, she's the old Troubletones coach, right?" Blaine asked, staring at the sweet scene playing before him. It was odd to see Quinn so motherly. In high-school she had seemed so unstable, though they rarely spoke, but it seemed like she had gotten her things together after all. It certainly looked that way judging by the scene that it was the case. Maybe she had just pulled herself together for her daughter, but even if that was the case, it was comforting.

"Yes; well, at age sixteen, she got pregnant with Rachel and gave her up" Quinn said. Blaine looked flabbergasted and stared at the brunette girl with wide eyes.

"So you're Shelby's daughter? Why didn't I know that? I've known you for… almost six years and you never mentioned it…" He tried to remain neutral but there was a hint of accusation in his voice. It hurt more than expected that she didn't know that detail about one of his best friends.

"I thought Kurt had told you when Shelby showed up again. I'm so sorry Blaine!" Rachel said looking embarrassed. She ought to have told him, and she knew it.

Quinn sensed the tension in the air and quickly spoke to break the creeping in of an awkward silence. "Anyways! She died a week ago, and she … she gave me custody, she had written in her will that I was to have her if anything ever happened to her" Quinn sniffled now, clearly touched by the gesture. Beth on the other hand was crying. She shook silently and sniffled as tears trickled freely down her cheeks. She was clearly overcome with renewed sorrow. Quinn took up her stream of sweet tones whispered into her daughter's ear, as she tried to calm her down.

"I know that Finn," Rachel said with a flinch, "Is our best shot at finding Puck but I was thinking maybe you knew another way around that? You know how mine and Finn's relationship was, and is. Noah deserves to know what happened, and to play a part in Beth's life, so we need to find him." Rachel explained.

"I'll do anything to help you, all of you." Kurt said and grabbed a Kleenex to hand to Beth. Quinn took it and handed it to Beth who wiped her tears away with it. She sniffled again and let a few more tears fall.

"I think I may know another way. It'd surprise me if Santana isn't in contact with him and I don't know how well you've kept contact, Quinn, but I talk to Britt every now and then. I could give them a call?"

"I talk to them sometimes, yeah. But please, call them. It'd be nice" Quinn said, wiping a single tear from her own eye. Beth curled her arms around the older blonde and whispered "Don't cry Quinny" into her neck.

"I'm not, baby. I'm just so happy that they want to help you" Quinn whispered audibly. Beth smiled tiredly and nuzzled into her mother's neck.

"I'll call her right away" Kurt exclaimed quietly but excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3 More Than She Hoped For

**Chapter 3 – More than she hoped for**

They sat together around the coffee table and exchanged stories, while Kurt sought his phone in the kitchen. Blaine quickly proceeded to show Quinn the scripts him and Kurt had received and she thought it highly appropriate as well.

"Does he still have the pants?" Quinn asked with a stifled chuckle, referring to the gold-pants Kurt had worn for his NYADA audition and the very remarkable performance he did. She had been standing back-stage with Santana at the time, looking at him. Well, at least Quinn was looking at him.

Kurt walked into the living room with his phone, his nose buried in it.

"What pants?" Kurt asked dryly, finally looking up and putting the phone to his ear.

"Your Hugh Jackman gold pants from 'Not the Boy Next Door'?" Blaine said with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh yes, I still have tho-, Britt, hi!" he said enthusiastically.

PAGEBREAK

Los Angeles, USA

The sun was low on the sky and shone through the bedroom window of the two-bedroom apartment in Westwood, Los Angeles. The contents of the apartment were now mostly hidden away in big brown moving boxes and only the bare necessities remained. On the bed, which was almost the bedroom's only furniture lay a girl on her front, her feet dangling in the air, and her eyes fixed on an article about some new vaccine for a cat disease. Her blonde hair fell freely onto her back and around her shoulders, as she led a stray hair behind her ear. She was humming a familiar tune of a bird when the phone beside her began buzzing

_Now I love just the way I loved that ragdoll, only now-_

The blonde cut off the sound of her girlfriend's voice that was her ringtone by sliding the green button across the screen. She held it to her ear.

"Hello" she said expectantly, not sure which of the two called, because Blaine often used called from Kurt's phone.

"_Tho- Britt, hi_!" Kurt exclaimed in his Mickey Mouse-like voice. Just at that second, the door to the bathroom opened and the room was filled with a light layer of steam and clouded the view to the bathroom. With the steam followed the delicious smell of citrus and cinnamon that Brittany immediately recognized as the smell of her girlfriend's shampoo. She instinctively lifted her head and was met with the sight of Santana in a white towel looking curiously at her, her hands on her hips. Brittany – as it often happened whenever her girlfriend entered the room – forgot what she was doing.

"_Britt?_" Kurt said in the phone.

"Hm…?" Brittany said absentmindedly. Kurt cleared his throat, bringing Brittany blushingly back to reality. "I'm here, I was just distracted" she mumbled and kept eye-contact with Santana who smirked widely and walked towards Brittany. The blonde could head the audible groan in Kurt's voice.

"_Britt, spare my mind please_" he said, causing Brittany to giggle.

"Don't worry Kurt, we're clothes. Well I am" she chimed and smirked as she tried to both concentrate about the conversation with Kurt and watching her girlfriend as she dressed. Santana shot her a smirk over the shoulder as she snapped on her bra.

"_Britt!_" Kurt scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. What did you want?" Brittany asked with a hint of impatience. She had otherwise had a very accurate plan to keep Santana from getting clothed until dinner but that'd have to wait.

"_You're never gonna guess who's in our apartment_" he said with excitement.

Brittany whose attention was still mainly with the now regretfully half-clothed Latina merely shrugged and said: "Hm… No probably not."

"_Kurt, let me talk to her!_" an excited but impatient and also very familiar voice said in the background. Brittany lost all attention otherwise turned to Santana and listened intently.

"Was that Quinn?" Brittany asked breathlessly. Santana, now clad in skinny jeans and a bra spun around and took three long steps before throwing herself on the bed, right into her girlfriend, trying to snatch the phone. Brittany was shoved back onto the pillow, laughing as Santana fought to take the phone.

"_Yes it was. Why are you laughing?_" Kurt asked. Brittany kept laughing as she answered.

"Santana's trying to take the phone" she giggled and tried her best to keep the phone to her ear.

"Then at least put in on speaker!" Santana growled and finally got to take the phone. She put on speaker and threw it on the bed, wiggling to lie across her girlfriend; resting her head on her shoulder and her hands over taller girl's chest as the dancer let her arm snake around the smaller girl's waist. Both wiggled until they were impossibly close, the phone somewhere to the left of Brittany.

"Let us talk to her!" Santana said snappily towards the phone. Brittany pinched her playfully as a scold.

"_Good talking to you too, Santana_" Kurt said dryly.

"Whatever, give her the damn phone" Santana said eagerly. Brittany pinched harder and shot Santana a warning glance.

"Sorry, Kurt, can you just give her the phone?" Santana asked as nicely as she could. She moved her head to Brittany's heart, knowing that this tamed her more than anything else. The dancer chuckled and sighed contently, combing her fingers through Santana's hair.

"_Hi girls_!" said Quinn's voice suddenly. Brittany's attention was immediately drawn to the phone, but Santana was as relaxed as a panda with its favorite bamboo and didn't visibly react to the best friend they'd halfway lost contact with.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany said. Santana merely mumbled something unintelligible. Brittany's battle however, wasn't so much the force by which she was pinned to the bed by her girlfriend, but more that damp skin against her own and the fact that her previous plan to distract Santana from dressing had been interrupted and therefore the half-naked body on top of her was a very big distraction.

"_Santana_" Quinn addressed the Latina directly now and forced this out of her trance-like state of relaxation.

"What?" Santana grumbled, letting her fingers skate across the parts of Brittany's collarbone that was left exposed by the shirt she was wearing.

"_I was wondering_" Quinn started.

"Go figure"

"_Shut it. I was wondering if you still had any contact with Puck_" Quinn asked in a hesitant but at the same time hopeful and slightly pleading voice. Santana shifted to lie fully on top of her girlfriend, still resting her cheek against the dancers heart, as she thought. Brittan was now very happy that Quinn seemed to get straight to business because Santana was definitely getting a lot harder to ignore.

"No, I don't. The last time I saw him was a few months ago at my work, but I don't know where he is now. Not that I really care." Brittany poked her ribs, reminding Santana that she actually did care. Santana rolled her eyes and continued. "Why do you? Are you planning on getting together with squirrel-fro?" Brittany giggled inaudibly and tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

"_No, this is about Beth_" The giggling was stifled immediately and they looked at the phone and then at each other and then back to the phone.

"Beth?" Brittany asked breathlessly. She remembered having seen the girl a few times back when they were in the Troubletones and Shelby had helped Santana with her outing.

"_Yes, Beth._" Quinn said and went on to explain what had happened. Santana watched Brittany intently as she listened to the story, and wiped her thumbs caringly over Brittany's cheeks when she started to cry.

"Shh, baby it's okay" Santana cooed softly and with such a low voice that she was sure Quinn wouldn't hear it. As Quinn finished her story Brittany stifled a sob and tried to focus on the caring peppering of kisses Santana was spreading across her neck. When Brittany had finally calmed down some, Santana took word, knowing that Brittany would probably start crying again, and the death of Shelby or not, Santana needed Brittany to be happy.

"Are you in New York?" she asked and looked as Brittany seemed to cheer up some, reading Santana's plan in her eyes.

"_Yes…_" Quinn said in a questioning tone.

"Well, spring break is three days from now, so if you want, we could come visit you. You know, help with Beth and see if we can find Puck and stuff? Maybe just be there for you? We were planning on going out of state anyway, it's not like it's any trouble" Santana said, and noticed that the mood had once again changed in her girlfriends eyes. _Really, now?_ Santana thought with a smirk. Hadn't she just been crying about the death of their former teacher? Was she really in _that_ mood now?

"_That would be so great, Santana. Rachel's apartment is huge, we could easily fit you guys in here too, right_?" she asked someone on the other line, while Brittany and Santana looked oddly at each other. Rachel? Berry?

"_There's more than enough space, even for an ego the size of Santana's_" Rachel's somewhat annoying voice said and Santana shifted to grab the phone, but Brittany caught her hand and silenced her movements by moving it to her mouth and pressing her lips against the palm of it. Santana melted within a second.

"Lemme just get this straight, Q." Santana said

"_I didn't think you could get anything _straight_ S_"

"Shut the fuck up Fabray!" Santana growled and made to rant again but her face was caught between Brittany's strong hands, and her lips had suddenly found better use.

"_Speak then_" Quinn complained.

"Busy…" Santana murmured against Brittany's lips and giggled.

"_Will you focus for at least two minutes?_" Quinn growled and there was the sound of a high-pitched laugh that could only belong to Kurt.

"Yeah okay. I was just wondering why you're staying at Rachel's, we thought you were at Lady Lips'?" Santana asked annoyed as she detached her lips from Brittany's slightly out of breath.

"_Kurt, Blaine and Rachel live together_" Quinn explained.

"Wanky" Santana chuckled and earned a gentle swat from Brittany, but also a kiss on the forehead.

"_Hey, it's not like that! They're both gay!_" Rachel yelled. Apparently they had the phone on speaker as well. Both Brittany and Santana grinned, but then Brittany caught Santana's look and the giggles faded meaningfully.

"We'll be there in four days, if you just text us the address. W-we've got to get going" Brittany stuttered as Santana's face got closer and closer to her own.

"_Britt?_" Quinn asked with a hint of smirk in her voice.

"Y-yeah?" Brittany stuttered but was silenced by Santana's lips.

"_Have fun_" Quinn giggled. "_We'll see you in the weekend…_"

"We will" Santana said seriously as she detached her lips shortly, looked down and slid the red button. "Didn't you have a plan for us after my shower?" she husked to Brittany before capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

PAGEBREAK

Quinn looked at the phone on the table between them as they were sitting on the table, trying desperately to not think about what the two would be doing right now. Her look was of slight dismay as her nose scrunched slightly.

"I can't believe them" Rachel said, affronted. Quinn looked up and noticed that Rachel's look was the mirror of her own. "They've been together for what, five years, and they're still acting like overly hormonal teenagers"

"You're just jealous because you ain't getting any" said Kurt, making Rachel flush to a deep red color. Quinn reached over and stepped on Kurt's foot with much force, pointing to Beth. The little girl however didn't seem to have noticed anything though, because she was sitting on Blaine's knee and playing with his wrist watch.

"Well, I have to go call the head of NYADA" Rachel said matter-of-factly, trying to remove focus from Kurt's prior statement and the truth of this.

"About what?" Kurt asked, trying to wiggle closer to Blaine. Somehow within very few moments Kurt and Beth had established some sort of rivalry over the curly-haired boy.

"I'm taking a leave, I'm going to see if I can't push my exams to this summer and take them with the ones who are like I'll or pregnant. Wherever this leads us, Beth and Quinn, I'm going to go with them" she said determinately and looked over at Quinn.

"You don't have to do that Rachel" the blonde said with heartfelt emotion as she stood up to take Rachel's hand.

"Yes I do. You're not going through this alone, besides Shelby was my mother and Beth is my sister. If I can be of any help, then I need to do what I can. Now I can't just skip these last three days, but I can push my exams with a bit of luck." She said and squeezed Quinn's hand before walking out of the room, holding her phone to her ear.

From inside the living room it was apparent that Rachel was putting on a really good show, her acting phenomenal as she sobbing told the tragic story of the death of her mother and her now orphaned sister and the responsibility of taking her in and finding her biological parents. Funnily she _forgot_ to mention that they'd already found one of them. When Rachel let out a shaky sigh and sobbed her thanks Quinn knew that she'd not be going through this alone, but that she'd have her best friend with her, for despite the years without contact they were still best friends. They are a forever thing, at least between the two of them. Quinn smiled at Beth who was glowing at her before continuing her story to Blaine about that winter where her leg got stuck in a lake while skating with her momma. It was the first time Beth had been able to talk about her mother without breaking into tears, which seemed quite unbelievable since it was merely a week since she had become motherless. Maybe she wouldn't stay that way forever. Once again Quinn found herself wondering if that was maybe the purpose of Quinn getting custody, that Beth would not be without a mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The unholy Trinity**

That night, they ate out. Kurt and Beth had developed a strong rivalry over Blaine, who seemed to think that the entire situation was hilarious. Within half an hour Rachel had transformed the spare bedroom from a storage room for Rachel's costumes and other useless belongings, to a room for Beth. Quinn slept in the room that had been Mike's when she lived there before moving in with Tina, when she finished high-school. This had been the office ever since.

"So, now that we're all comfortably accommodated, let's get something to eat" Blaine exclaimed, his stomach growling impatiently.

They ate at Rachel's favorite restaurant. She and Beth shared a salad, while Quinn enjoyed her bacon-wrapped chicken and pasta. Kurt and Blaine also shared a meal of spaghetti Bolognese. At this Beth had frowned and asked them why they shared. Rachel and Quinn had looked at each other. How were they supposed to explain to this five-year-old that Kurt and Blaine weren't just friends? "Well, Beth. That's because he's my boyfriend" said Kurt without hesitation. This had led to a long explanation about love. Finally they had bribed Beth to shut it, by buying her a nougat dream dessert.

The next three days went fast. Quinn had studied from the apartment, being in constant contact with her guidance counselor and her teachers. Being a straight 'A' student had its perks; Quinn always said when they asked her why she was allowed to study from New York. When the first day of spring-break finally arrived, Quinn moved in with Rachel, sleeping on the enormous couch that stood in a corner. This was after quite the argument over weather Quinn or Rachel should sleep in the bed, both insisting that the other should take the bed. Quinn had finally won. They had agreed that, because of the outcome of the conversation they'd had with Brittany and Santana, they had to have their own place. There was no way they were sleeping in the living-room. Not with Beth around, and also for the sakes of the rest of the friends. Quinn had once walked in on them, and it had scarred her for life.

They were all eating lunch when the door bell rang. Quinn flew up and almost ripped the door of its hinges. The two girls outside the door squealed and let go of their bags to hug Quinn. The unholy trinity was finally together again. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel ran to the door as well, to greet the newly arrived guests. Santana greeted them on turn, and to everyone's shock, she even initiated a hug with Rachel, who stood frozen and bewildered.

"Wow, Santana, you've really changed" Kurt said surprised.

"No I haven't, but now I have a reason to blackmail her for the next week" she said chuckling. Brittany shot her a warning glance. Thought she wouldn't admit it, Santana had definitely changed. She wasn't nearly as angry and she even refrained from commenting on the green bow-tie Blaine wore.

"What did you do to make her so nice?" Kurt whispered to Brittany as they carried the bags to the spare-room. "I don't know what you mean; she's always like this… Though I may have bribed her a little, to be extra-super sugar-nice" she said giggling.

"Well, Britt. I thank you for whatever you did. Though it's a bit disturbing to see her so… welcoming"

Britt shrugged and thought momentarily about the promise she had made to Santana in order for her to be practically muzzled. She couldn't help but grin at the thought. Kurt smirked at her, as if he had read her thoughts.

When they got back into the living-room, Santana was talking to Quinn, while Beth had seen her opportunity and engaged Blaine in a game of Horsey. "Blaine, you don't have to obey her every wish" Quinn said. Beth glared at Quinn, who glared back. They were so alike. "So Britt how's the dancing?" Rachel asked from the counter, where she sat with a cup of coffee. Brittany shrugged and smiled. "It is all-right I guess"

Santana huffed. "Don't be so modest, Britt'Britt!" There was a hint of jealousy. "She's amazing! She's already gotten five job-offers, and she hasn't even graduated yet" she said. Brittany flushed pink, at the compliment. She walked over to sit next to Santana, who immediately laced her fingers through Brittany's, squeezing them hard, as if these five minutes of separation were already too much to bear. Quinn looked at Rachel and rolled her eyes at Brittany and Santana's way to gooey glances. "Honeymoon stage…" Rachel mouthed and chuckled. Quinn laughed. Santana looked inquiringly, but Quinn just waved her off.

"So, about finding Puck" Quinn said, eager to change the subject. She felt Blaine's smirk in her back. Rachel crossed her legs, and Quinn felt warmth in her neck as the new position exposed more skin than before. She shook her head slightly to distract from the tanned legs of Rachel. She looked at Santana and then realized that this was probably a mistake. Santana sat with a smirk and a raised eyebrow like she was saying "Really? You're into RuPaul?" Quinn glared at her, which only widened Santana's smirk.

Brittany nudged Santana to get her to stop staring. Santana ignored it, forcing Brittany to pull Santanas face away and find another occupation for it. "Eew!" said Beth, holding hands over her face. Santana giggled as she pulled away from Brittany. Brittany bit her lip blushing slightly.

"Mom, your friends are weird!" Beth said. She looked suddenly shocked by what she had said. Her eyes were watery once again. Quinn had swept from her seat and was already comforting the sobbing girl. "I miss my momma" she said between sobs. "I know, honey. I know. I'm here now, I'm here" Quinn said, stroking her hair and rubbing her back in calming circles. "Will you be my mom now?" Beth pleaded. Quinn nodded firmly.

"I'll never leave you, honey" Quinn said.

Brittany looked at Santana. "You'd be an amazing mom" she whispered. Santana flushed a deep red, smiled and said:

"You too. You want to get one, someday?" Brittany nodded and kissed the palm of Santana's hand.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Rachel inquiringly.

"Nothing…" Brittany said in a trailing voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Parenthood**

The days passed by way too fast. Ever since Beth had called Quinn 'Mom', Quinn had been very hesitant about finding Puck. Instead they spend the days walking around in New York. They all got a tour around NYADA and they also saw Wizard of Oz. "Will you be my tin-man?" Beth had asked Blaine afterwards. You could practically see him melt. She had managed to enchant everyone, even Kurt though he wouldn't admit it. "You are so adorable!" Brittany squealed and hugged Beth. Beth had taken a strong liking to Brittany. They could spend hours by the pond, feeding ducks, while Quinn and Santana talked.

"Quinn…" Santana asked one morning where Brittany and Beth were once again feeding ducks, and Santana and Quinn looked at them.

"How does it feel; being a mom?" This question made Quinn choke in her coffee and look at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?" she asked looking at Santana with shock.

Santana shrugged. "How does it feel?" she asked once again. Santana knew that Quinn was the only one, who wouldn't laugh at her. This subject was something she had considered since Brittany and she finally made their relationship public.

"It feels amazing; that feeling in your stomach when she calls you mom; the flutter in your heart when she smiles at you. There's nothing like it. Nothing I've ever had anyway. I think it may be like how you feel when you look at Brittany; like she's the only thing in the world; the light, the sunshine. I see how you look at her, you really love her" Santana nodded and smiled.

"She's everything about me that's good. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Why did you ask anyway?" Quinn asked, feeling that she might know it.

"I don't know. It scares me. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Brittany, and there will come a time, where she'll want to start a family; where I want to start a family. I don't want to be like my parents, and mi abuela. I want to be a good mother, you know? I know that Britt will be a fantastic mother, I mean just look at her… But I'm just not sure that I have what it takes."

Quinn took her hand. "You're going to be an amazing mom, San. I mean with you two; she'll be the most badass princess ever. Or he'll be the sweetest punk" Santana laughed slightly at the joke.

"I guess you're right." Santana said staring at Brittany again. "But even if that day never comes, I'll still be happy. Because I have her" she whispered to herself. Quinn was once again lost in thoughts. She was almost done at Yale. Maybe, with a little help here and there, she'd actually be able to pull it off. Maybe she could graduate and be a mother at the same time.

"Beth, Britt; come on" she said after another ten minutes. Both groaned in protest. Brittany was the easiest to convince. Santana merely stretched out her arm waiting for Brittany to lace her fingers through hers. She immediately got up and obeyed, pulling Santana close for a kiss. This once again caused Beth to utter her protest. This time they didn't stop, but continued to kiss. Quinn thought it hopeless to stop them, and instead pulled Beth away hoping that they'd catch up some time today.

"Hey, wait!" Brittany said, when they a minute later caught up with Beth and Quinn. Brittany pulled a resistant Santana with her. Santana would have liked nothing better than just standing by the pond forever.

They suddenly stopped. There, in front of them, were two people, standing closely together. The guy was taller and the both shone with joy.

"No way, is that…" whispered Quinn; but before Santana had dad the possibility to ask, Brittany had launched forewords, pulling Santana with her, waving like a mad person.

"Brittany, slow down!" Santana yelled. This caused the young couple to look, just in time to realize who was catching them and embracing them tightly. Quinn and Beth had started running too. Santana was awkwardly thrown into the hug, seeing as Brittany still refused to let go.

"I've missed you guys SO much!" Brittany said pulling away from the couple. Both Mike and Tina looked at them in shock. Being attacked by two high-school friends had thrown them of completely. And much did it help when a third now reached them.

"What are the odds?" Brittany said, once again hugging Tina.

"I don't know…" Tina said hesitantly. "Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in LA" Brittany grinned.

"We do, but we're helping Quinn."

Finally Quinn got close enough to hug Tina and Mike smiling at them.

"Mom, how many friends do you have?" Beth asked rather jealous.

"A lot" Santana informed her. "Beth, why don't we go get a pretzel for Brittany and you can get one too? We can let mom talk to Mike and Tina meanwhile, huh?" Beth lit up like a Christmas tree, took Santana's hand and pulled her along. Santana waved apologetically at Brittany who chuckled.

"I can't wait until next week! If those Asian guys get into this too. More people!" Beth said pleased. "But, Beth. Britt and I are going home in a few days" Santana said.

"You can't… You can't just go back home. I'll miss you! I want to stay with you forever…" Beth said, tugging at Santana's shirt.

Santana looked at Beth then pulled her towards a bench, and sat down. Beth crawled up next to her and looked worried. "Why can't you stay?" she said.

Santana took Beth's hand. "Because we both go to school, and we have to get back, or we're not going to graduate. We don't live here like you and Quinn."

Beth looked sad, a tiny pout on her face. In that moment, she resembled Brittany to such a degree where it was nearly impossible to deny her anything. A picture of a girl who looked like a tiny Brittany suddenly entered, making it even harder to have to turn down Beth.

With a small smile she said: "Will you come visit us sometimes, though?" Beth asked.

"Sure, we're soon done with school, and we were actually talking about moving here" Santana said.

"Good. Because I don't think I can bear to lose any more people" she said, her voice getting hoarse.

"Oh now; you're not going to lose us Beth" Santana said.

"You promise? You're not going to die, like mommy?" Her eyes were watery once more. Santana pulled Beth close. Though she knew that Beth was filled with sorrow, Santana envied her ability to forget the grief, even it was only for short periods. This meant though, that her grief would be mixed with a feeling of guilt whenever she remembered Shelby. Santana had to admit that she missed Ms. Cochoran too. She had offered a great deal of support during the time of Santana's outing.

"How about we go get those pretzels?" Beth looked up at Santana and nodded. Without a word, Beth crawled onto Santana's back and held on around Santana's neck. Had this been any other than Beth or Brittany, Santana might've hit her. But this girl was so intriguing. She had an innocence that made her capable of mesmerizing all who met her. If only she got a daughter like Beth, she might even be able to get back her abuela. Santana got up, Beth clinging on to her back, and walked to the tiny wagon that sold pretzels. After buying three, giving one to Beth, putting one in her bag, and carrying the other, Santana walked back towards the group. Not surprisingly, Tina was sobbing. Her emotions had taken control of her, and tears streamed down her cheek as Quinn finished the story. At the sight of Beth, Tina wiped away her tears and forced a smile. Brittany smiled at the sight of Santana carrying Beth and rushed towards them taking her pretzel and kissing Santana on the cheek.

**A/N Thank you for reading and thank you so much for the reviews! :D**

**So for those of you who haven't figured it out, it's not as much about Beth in person, but more about the effect she has on people, and how her presence makes a difference, and opens people's eyes. I know there's a lot of Brittana. It's mainly because they have a huge impact on Quinn, but also becuase they're just too damn cute to ignore (total OTP) :D.**

**For those of you who crave Klaine, not to worry, I'mma get to that soon! For those who crave Pezberry it's also arriving in not very long. FOR THOSE WHO CRAVE DRAMA, IT WILL SOON ARRIVE :'D**

**I am also concidering writing a M chapter, if you want.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEEDZ 'EM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: End of spring break**

Somehow Tina had found out that Santana had bought Brittany a second pretzel, and Brittany had immediately given Tina the last, which she ate happily. They walked back towards the mall, where they knew Rachel and Kurt would be - probably somewhere inside banana republic.

During the walk, both Quinn and Santana had noticed a change in Mike's personality. He had always been very protective of Tina, but now it was getting slightly ridiculous. They decided not to ask, though. He probably had his reasons. Having known Mike since age five, Santana knew that he would never go all crazy. Sure, he had had his times of momentary insanity, this including suddenly gaining interest in girl Chang, and also breaking up with Brittany, not that Santana minded that particular thing.

When they reached the mall, Quinn began to look around for signs of Rachel, even though she knew, that due to her height there would be a bigger chance of them hearing her before seeing her. And true enough, only half a minute later, Rachel's voice was audible through the crowd. Tina, Mike, Quinn, Brittany and Santana with Beth still on her back, moved towards the sound. At the nearest Starbucks sat Kurt and Rachel, arguing loudly. Rachel looked quite unsatisfied with Kurt and turned her head away huffing.

"Look who we found" Quinn said excitedly. Rachel looked around and rose from her seat with a smile on her face. Quinn couldn't help but notice the elegant red and blue dress she wore, which twirled around her from the wind she created with her motions. "Hi guys, how've you been?" Rachel asked as she pulled Tina into a tight embrace and Mike afterwards. Quinn frowned at the concerned look Mike had when Rachel hugged Tina.

"So, I haven't seen you guys around lately" Rachel said. "What've you been up to?"

Mike and Tina looked at each other, a tiny smirk forming around Mike's lips. Quinn caught Santana's eye with a questioning look. She just shrugged, and looked at Beth who was still on her back. Had it been five years ago, Quinn would never let Santana within ten feet of Beth. But now, she would trust Santana with Beth's life. She had matured so much in the last few years. Quinn noticed the way Brittany was looking at Santana. It was a look so private and loving that Quinn felt she was intruding. It wasn't like the time she'd walked in on them in the bathroom. It was a look so filled with love and hope. In that moment, Quinn knew that she'd give anything to have somebody looking at her, the way Brittany was looking at Santana. What she didn't notice was that there actually was someone who just a second after looked at her that way, but quickly turned away again.

They spent the rest of the day in the mall. Beth remained on Santana's back until eight o' clock, when it was finally time for her to go to sleep. Santana stretched and groaned at her sore back.

"You could've just put her down" Quinn said chuckling.

"No way, she wouldn't let me…"

"And when has that ever stopped you" Quinn looked at Santana who had now plumbed onto the couch yawning under her hands.

"Shut up" she mumbled and let herself fall into the soft curves of Brittany's body, and nuzzled her nose against her neck.

"I was starting to get jealous you know. I thought maybe you'd left me for a younger version" Brittany said teasingly. Santana answered with an almost inaudible mumble.

"Yeah I know. Me too" Brittany said, letting Santana fall asleep, her head resting against Brittany's collarbone.

While Santana slept comfortably on the couch, using Brittany as a pillow, the others gathered around them. They knew that the moment Santana slept, she'd be hard to wake again, so they began to talk.

"Rachel, there's something that confuses me a bit" Brittany said after a little while. They didn't look surprised.

"What?" Rachel asked patiently, preparing for explaining anything.

"Why didn't you just ask Kurt to call Finn?" Brittany asked.

"Well… It's… I didn't want to see him actually. We… It's complicated." She looked suddenly morose, her cheeks flushing a deep red, and tears forming in her eyes. Quinn's arm was around her, before anyone had been able to react.

"Sh... it's okay, sweetie. We don't have to talk about him." Brittany looked even more confused. Blaine and Kurt had a silent conversation, which ended with Blaine nodding, getting up and gesturing Brittany to do the same.

Brittany pointed towards Santana and mouthed: Wait a sec. She tangled her arms around Santana and lifted her up in her arms. Santana's body was limp in Brittany's grasp, and her breathing was heavy and warm against Brittany's skin. With surprising strength Brittany carried Santana to their room and gently laid her on the bed and tugged the sheets around her. With a swift kiss on the forehead Brittany left the room and closed the door. She walked back out to Blaine who led her into their room.

"What did you want?" said Brittany, kind of annoyed at having to let go of Santana.

"It's about Finn. Kurt did call him. He is back in Lima, and he's well, and he does know where Puck is. The problem is though, that the break-up was so hard for Rachel, that she didn't know what to do with herself; and then a year ago he'd turned up suddenly outside our apartment. She'd been so happy to see him, but he wasn't there for her. She'd waited for three years for him, only to have him say that he was only there for Kurt's play. She was devastated. She keeps trying to convince herself, that she doesn't care about him, that she's forgotten about him. But she hasn't. But I think maybe she's starting to. Since Quinn and Beth arrived she's been so much happier, and she doesn't cry at night anymore. Of course she's feeling guilty about Shelby, but it's not that bad actually." He said. Brittany looked sad.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" she said.

Kurt suddenly stood in the door. "We know Britt. It's not your fault."

Kurt smiled. "She's calm again. Quinn is with her"

Blaine looked lovingly at Kurt, and walked to his side.

Brittany still stood in the middle of the room, trying to process the given information.

"Mom…" said a voice from the living room. The three moved into the living room, where Beth stood. She was yawning and rubbed her eye with her tiny hand.

"Hey sweetie" said Rachel. Rachel had been leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder.

"Why're you awake?" asked Quinn as Beth walked towards them.

"I couldn't sleep…" said Beth. "Where's Tanny?" she asked. She was still not comfortable with long names, so Santana had let her, as the only person in the world who could call her this. Even Brittany had been reprimanded for calling her Tanny back in 5th grade.

"She's sleeping, sweetie" Brittany said. "Why?"

"She told me that you were leaving soon… But I don't want you to leave. I thought that maybe you were leaving tomorrow; before I woke; and I haven't said goodbye." Her eyes became watery.

Quinn looked at Brittany and nodded as she gave her a look that asked for permission to calm Beth.

"Beth, honey" said Brittany walking towards her. "We're leaving tomorrow, yes. But do you really think we'd ever leave without saying goodbye? Besides we still need to go to Central Park. The plane doesn't leave until four" Beth looked up at the dancer.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Pinky promise" Brittany said, sticking out her pinky towards Beth. Kurt and Rachel looked reminiscently at the pinky. Santana and Brittany had always walked around, their pinky's locked. Beth took it with her own pinky and smiled widely.

"Okay munchkin, now you're going to go back to bed, and you're going to sleep" said Quinn with a grin and scooped up Beth, who laughed loudly. She whispered something in Quinn's ear.

"Sure" Quinn said calmly and carried her down the hall.

They stayed up for another two hours and had finished a bottle of wine. As the content of the bottle sunk, the conversation grew more positive. At half past eleven, Brittany chose to go to bed, having to get up early to pack. The others decided as well that the evening was now over.

"Night Britt!" said a slightly woozy Rachel. Brittany merely grinned at her and waved, before walking into her room. Here she was met by an odd sight. In the bed, sleeping lay Santana, but also Beth. Brittany looked around to see if there were more people in her room that she didn't know of. She then climbed into Beth fully clothed and let Beth lie between her and Santana. It was quite hard for Brittany to fall asleep, seeing as she always spooned Santana and let herself get lulled to sleep by the soft breathing of her girlfriend. But somehow listening to the calming symphony of Beth and Santana's breathing was almost just as good. A short while after, all three were sleeping heavily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Why did we ever leave Ohio?**

Sunday came as a punch in the stomach for the four friends and Beth. Beth was horribly depressed about having Brittany and Santana leave, and judging on the faces of the two girls, they were just as depressed about having to leave. After a group hug, they'd finally left.

"I'm really going to miss them" said Rachel unhappily when they reached the car outside the airport. "Even Santana…"

"I know. I'm going to miss them too. But I think it might've been a good thing that they left. I mean, now we can get back to finding Puck, right?" said Kurt.

Blaine and Quinn looked at each other, and then on Beth, who clung onto Quinn.

"Rachel, we need to talk" said Quinn looking firstly at Rachel then at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt looked half-scared and half-admiring, when he realized the subject they were about to talk about.

They walked to a bench and sat down. Rachel looked worried, as Beth crawled onto her lap. What was all of this about? A sudden thought made Rachel blush, but then shot it out of her head. Quinn would never talk about that with Beth, Kurt and Blaine present.

"Rachel, we know how to find Puck. But I don't think you're going to like it" Quinn said. Her voice shook as she leaned over to take Rachel's hand. This sent shivers down Rachel's spine, and she immediately forgot about her worries. When Rachel didn't answer, but just stared into Quinn's hazel eyes, she went on.

"We contacted Finn. He knows where Puck is, but he won't tell us. He says that it's none of our business."

Rachel looked at Quinn, shocked. Not at the fact that they'd contacted Finn - she already knew this - but about his response.

"I kind of got on his bad side at Christmas. I wouldn't tell him how you were, and he got really mad, saying that he… well it doesn't matter. But the fact is that Finn is back in Ohio, and every time we call him he just hangs up. Kid's really good at holding a grudge." Kurt said with a grim smile.

"Then let's go home." Rachel said in a firm voice. "Let's go to Ohio"

They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"We'll just have to confront him, won't we? If we hurry, we can be back here in two hours and on a plane back to Ohio tonight." She lifted Beth and got up herself, staring decisively at them. A burning feeling of fury towards Finn filled Rachel. How could he deny Quinn this knowledge? They still stared at her.

"But Rachel, we can't go. You and Quinn can, but not Kurt and I, we have school tomorrow." Blaine said with a frown.

"Then it's just going to be us girls. We'll manage. I do know my way around Ohio, and besides, if he tries anything, I'll just pull Quinn in front of me and have her give him the bitchy scary Quinn attitude, she does so well. It works, trust me." Rachel grinned widely.

"That settles it then" said Quinn, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fluster nervously around.

Xx

"Allyson, get back here!" said a doll-like voice from a bench in a local park in Lima, Ohio.

"Don't bother, she's halfway to China by now" said Will Schuester calmingly to his wife.

"I know, we really have to get her a leash. She'll get hurt one day." Emma said, keeping an eye on her ginger daughter who ran around the trees laughing loudly.

"Allyson! Come on, we've got to go!" she said again. Allyson answered by taunting them to try and catch her. Will got up, shot a grin at his wife and leapt towards his daughter, trying to catch her. Gently, he scooped her up and swung her onto his back like a sack of potatoes. Allyson laughed loudly and protested in between her gasping breaths.

"Dad, let me down!" she exclaimed.

Will let go for the shorter of a second causing Allyson to gasp with shock.

"Hah, got you there!" Will said laughing loudly.

"Daaad…!" Allyson complained and started bumping her fists into Will's back.

"Okay, okay, little monkey!" Will said, and finally lifted Allyson to her feet.

As they walked back to the bench, they suddenly saw someone they recognized.

Standing with his back to a tree, watching his surroundings carefully was Finn Hudson. Will noticed the depressed look on his face. Without a word, but after a silent conversation with Emma, Will got up and walked towards his best man, and former student.

"Finn" he said calmly. Finn spun to face Will, chock and surprise in his face. "Mr. Schue" he said instinctively. He had not yet gotten used to address his former teacher by his first name. Will smiled and leaned against the tree next to Finn, who immediately sunk back onto the trunk of the tree.

"How've you been?" Will asked curiously still eyeing his daughter carefully.

Finn didn't answer, but looked instead at Emma, and the red-haired girl in her arms.

"Is she yours?" Finn asked. Will nodded proudly.

"She's beautiful"

"Yeah, she is" Will said, noticing Emma smiling at them. "How's Rachel?"

"I don't know" Finn said matter-of-factly. "Haven't talked to her since Kurt's show on Broadway"

"What?" Will asked confused. The last he heard, they were still together.

"We broke up before she went to New York"

"But, you went with her, didn't you?" Will looked quite confused, and was now concentration on Finn's tormented face.

"I-I didn't get in. So instead, I went with Puck to LA, and started working there for a year. I applied to several colleges, but... nothing. So a few months ago, I went back to Ohio, to take over Burt's shop." He looked deeply plagued.

"You- you left her?"

"Yes... It just wasn't the same. I miss her though… Last I saw her, I freaked out. I missed her so much and I just panicked. I said that I wasn't there for her." Finn smiled morosely.

Xx

In Toledo Express Airport, the plane from JFK had just landed, and its passengers were exiting, in a slow sloppy march. Amongst these passengers was a tall blonde woman, holding a five-year-old replica of the tall woman. They were followed by a short woman with long brown hair. They stared into the sun-set as the pulled their scarves tighter around their necks.

"Home" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn nodded and tried to prevent the huge grin on her face, but without success. There was a feeling of comfort in knowing that they were home.

**A/N**

**Okay, I know this is a REALLY short chapter! It's like a transition chapter for the next seven. Just, bare with me?**

**Thank you a million for the reviews! you guys keep me going! :')! R&R 3**

**I will be posting chapter 8 later today or maybe tomorrow, depending on how much response i get. :) Tomorrow at the latest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: BreadstiX**

In the airport they waited long for Hiram Berry to arrive. When he finally found them, he embraced his 'long-lost' daughter for several uncomfortable minutes. Like everyone else, Hiram was enchanted with Beth. Her smile made him his otherwise perfect posture wobble dangerously, and when she hugged him, Quinn had to help him into a chair, his body like jelly. She was, next to Rachel of course, the most precious thing to ever walk the face of the earth.

The drive home was long and awkward, so when they finally arrived in Lima, they were all glad to leave; all with the exception of Hiram, who looked firmly disappointed when they said that they only were staying for the night.

After unpacking they decided to start their tour in Lima Mall. The minute they walked in, there was a familiar feeling of excitement in their stomachs. Beth, who couldn't remember anything about Lima, immediately began asking about every detail in the mall. They started off with coffee at the Lima Bean. Here Quinn frequently met old friends or acquaintances. When they were halfway through a double mocca, they heard a loud squeal, before the air was forced from Rachel, as a tiny figure with a surprising amount of strength hugged the life out of her.

"Oh my god, Raaaachel!" she screamed into her ear, her voice slightly raspy but still so high-pitched that if brought any higher, she'd be a human dog-flute.

"Sugar, honey, let her go, you're killing her" said Quinn patiently. Sugar Motta let go of Rachel, who gasped and tried to regain some normal breathing. Sugar instead turned and hugged Quinn with less, but still much, excitement.

"Quinny, I'm so glad to see you!" she said. You could almost feel her heart burst with joy.

The last three years Sugar Motta had wondered what had happened to her friends from Glee club. Being only a junior when they left, she had had another year in the Glee club. She had spent this with Joe, Rory and Tina for most parts. The absence of all four divas in the glee club had given them a new image of loserdom. Having the class-president, the head-cheerleader, the quarterback, the school stud and the prettiest girl ever in the glee club had protected their image somewhat in the last half of junior year. But when the freaky goth girl and Artie had to take over, they had officially sunken to a new level of loserdom. None the less, they had ensured themselves a respectable 7th place at nationals. After this, she went to junior college, got a business degree and started a small clothing importation firm, where she imported clothes from all over the world, and sold to private dressers. It had become quite successful in only a few short months, and she had finally moved out of the Motta mansion and into a small apartment, with Diamonds, her dog.

The Glee club had been her safe haven where she really had friends. She was especially depressed when Brittany had left, for they had been very close. Luckily she still kept in contact with Tina, Rory and Mercedes. Somehow the pitiful lack of friends had caused Mercedes to be genuinely kind to Sugar. She might have Asperger's and seem all cool, but she had no friends outside that club and she almost burst with joy when Mercedes contacted her one day.

Sugar sat down next to Quinn and suddenly looked at Beth. "Who's this?" she asked bluntly, taking a sip of Rahcels coffee.

"Ugh, this is just what I needed" she said satisfied by the bitter taste in her throat. Rachel looked slightly cranky but turned her attention towards the small girl.

"It's Beth, you know, Shelby's daughter" she said smiling. Sugar looked at the tiny girl. She remembered having met the girl once.

"She really does look like you, Quinny" Sugar said with a grin. Beth looked at Sugar with confusion.

"You knew my mom too?" she asked looking at Sugar.

"You have too many friends." She said with a pout. "I don't have any!"

"Sure you do. You have me and Rachel for one" Quinn said.

"No, you're my mom, and she's… kind of my sister" Beth glared.

"What about Blaine and Kurt, and Brittany and Santana, then?" asked Quinn.

"You have contact with them?" asked Sugar excitedly, at the possibility of hearing about Brittany.

"Well, I do like them" Beth said. "Yeah, we live with Blaine"

"And Kurt, Beth" said Rachel warningly.

"Yeah, him too" Beth said, grinning slyly.

"Enough about lady-lips and bow-guy, how about Britt?" Sugar said excitedly.

"She's good. She's in LA with Santana"

"What? They're still together, oh my god that's good! I remember in the Troubletones, they were SO cute!"

They stayed at the coffee-shop for another half hour, exchanging information. While Sugar told them what had happened to Rory and the others, Rachel told about Kurt, Blaine and the past few weeks. She hesitated when, after circling the subject for about ten minutes, she finally arrived at 'Finn'.

"I saw him yesterday" said Sugar joyfully. "He looked pretty down though… I didn't talk to him much, but he said that he was back for good."

"Wait, what? Back here for good" asked Quinn nervously. She glanced at Rachel, whose eyes had begun to lose its usual pretty sparks.

"He's taken over Kurt's dad's Tyre-shop."

"He said he wanted to eventually" said Rachel quietly.

They spent hours on end in the Lima Mall. Whenever Beth would get too tired, they'd sit down for a pretzel, or she'd have Rachel carry her. When it was finally dinner time, Quinn dragged Rachel, who was carrying Beth on her back, to their favorite restaurant; BreadstiX.

"I have to get a picture of this!" said Quinn excitedly, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Come on, let's stand outside! It'll drive Santana crazy!"

Rachel chuckled and went to stand in front of the sign, an arm around Quinn, the other one holding Beth's hands. Beth's grin lit up the photo, as Quinn reached her arm with the phone away from them to take the picture. Quinn giggled slyly as she wrote.

_San, hope you're happy, we are. If you're nice, I may save you a BREADSTICK! – Q_

She pressed send and turned to face her friend and her daughter.

"I'm hungry!" said Beth impatiently. "Me too" whined Rachel in a toddler-voice. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, and welcome to... oh, Hi" said the hostess when she looked up. She recognized them. It was hard to believe that the old waitress Sandy still worked there.

"Hi, table for three" said Quinn smiling. "Sure, this way sweetie" Sandy said with a smile.

"You know, I saw your teacher here a few days ago. You know, that Will Schuester guy" said Sandy. Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other.

"Wait, was he here alone?" asked Quinn curiously.

"No, his wife and child were here too" said Sandy as she gestured towards a booth. Rachel looked at Quinn with a huge grin. Looked like Will had finally gotten the family he dreamt about.

"And his wife, is she kind of a short girl, red hair and large eyes" Quinn asked, not sure if the wife actually WAS Emma.

"Yes, that fits." Rachel couldn't help but squeal slightly as she sat down and let Beth crawl off her back.

"They have a kid" Quinn whispered joyfully.

"I'm so happy for him. You know, perhaps we should go visit them, while we're here. I could invite them all to see the show in the fall." Rachel exclaimed excitedly, while looking in the menu. Even after four years she still remembered the menu by heart.

"That'd be nice. I wonder how old the kid is" Quinn said puzzled. "Not a lot older than three probably"

The phone buzzed and Quinn slid her finger across the screen to unlock it. The message was from Santana and written in Spanish. Mission accomplished, she was mad.

_¿Cómo__te atreves a__comer en__BreadstiX__sin mí?__Te odio__tanto__ahora mismo! – San._

"I'd take it personally, but I never quite understood Spanish." Quinn said with a giggle.

Rachel snatched the phone, copied the text and pasted into google translate. She gave Quinn the phone back, chuckling.

_How dare you eat at BreadstiX without me? I hate you so much right now!_

"Well, I did manage to get her angry" Quinn said, tapping the button that made the phone slumber, not wanting Beth to read it.

This, however was no problem. Beth was drawing with some crayons Sandy had given her. This time, she drew something that looked like a unicorn, but its body was square like a pillow.

"That's cute" Quinn said.

"Britt told me about these teddies that were also a pillow. I want one" she exclaimed.

"Your birthday is in six weeks, so why don't you put it on your wish-list?" Quinn asked, kindly.

Suddenly Rachel looked up, her eyes wide and her face pale, except for her cheeks which flushed to a deep red color.

**A/N**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! So, as a thank you, here's the next chapter! Going straight to bed now! Oh, btw. I have this huge rapport so I'm not gonna write that much the next few days. I do have a couple of chapters left but I like to have a few in my deck if I should get a writers block... :)**

**The pillow-pet Beth drew is a reference to ITYTD, one of my fav. Brittana-fanfic's. Yes, it is Jeremy the purple unicorn pillow-pet! (Jeremy has been allowed in this story by monochromeheartbeat) :3**

**I'm not Spanish, I don't speak Spanish, so I used google translate to help me so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**To all you Finn lovers, beware. This is my story, and I'm still mad at all the things he's done, so... Yeah, don't like him. But anyway, beware, and please don't judge me because I'm writing Finn as 'the bad guy'. :) R&R please ;)**

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

"F-Finn…" Rachel said in a gasp. Quinn spun her head to look in the direction where Rachel's eyes had frozen. There stood Finn, his eyes wide with surprise and his face pale at the sight of them.

"Rachel" he said, trying to gather his thoughts. "What're you doing here?"

"We were actually looking for you" Quinn said, scowling slightly.

"Whoa, what did I do?" he said defensively.

"Why I don't know, Finn" Rachel spat sarcastically. Beth looked from Finn to Quinn to Rachel and back again.

Finn's eyes fell to Beth and looked puzzled. He seemed to be solving a difficult math-problem. His eyes flickered from Beth to Quinn and then to the floor. He felt a jolt of regret when he realized why they had needed Puck. It was about Beth. Surely if Puck ever found out, he'd slaughter Finn. Finn had thought that maybe Rachel missed Puck, and had been driven only by jealousy.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I…" he began.

"Spare your breath, Finn. You are such a jerk!" Rachel's eyes flamed with a fury which Finn had only seen in Santana's eyes. He was truly frightened.

"but, Rach…"

"Don't call me that" Rachel scowled.

"Why didn't you tell us where he was? We needed to know" Quinn asked, laying a calming hand above Rachels shaking one. Her rage subsided slightly.

Finn stared at their hands for a second, and then looked at Rachel with regret.

"I don't know… I was mad, you know?"

"You have nothing to be mad about Finn. Nothing. You dumped me, remember?" Rachel spat.

Beth had been watching the three and now decided to cut in.

"Rachie, please be happy. Mr. Finn? Do you know where my dad is?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Um…" Finn said nervously, watching the girls. "Yeah, I know where he is."

"Then why won't you tell mom where he is?" Finn suddenly felt stupid. The innocent logic of the little girl made everything seem so silly.

"I don't really know. Would you like me to tell?"

"Yes please" the girl chimed with a smile.

"Okay…" He looked at Quinn, firmly avoiding Rachel's scowl. "Well, he lives in LA… And um… well I don't know much about how he is like right now, but… Last I saw him, he was kind of just there. Happy, I guess. But he was down about me leaving. I think I have his address somewhere, if that'd help"

"It would" Rachel said coldly.

"O-kay…" Finn said, rummaging for his phone. He slid through his phone-book and found Noah's number. "Oh, here" he said, having found the address.

Rachel impatiently snatched the phone from his hands and started writing down the address.

"Look I know I was a jerk to you Rachel, but you don't have to be mean" he said. "How was I supposed to know that you needed him because of Beth? It's not really my first thought when Kurt calls me and says that YOU need Puck's address. I didn't think oh, Shelby must've died or something."

Beth looked up at Finn with grief painted in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled and she began to cry, clasping onto Rachel for comfort. Rachel lifted Beth and embraced her, while she cried into the brunettes shoulder.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Quinn said, walking over to rub soothing circles onto Beth's back. "Just go, will you?"

Finn made an attempt to apologize, but Quinn shoed him away. Beth continued to sob.

"I…" Finn started still conflicted between being mad at the girls and feeling sorry for Beth. "Beth, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that… I wasn't thinking"

"No you weren't. You never think. It's just like the time you didn't think to intervene with Kurt and Karofsky, and like you didn't think when you outed Santana. How about you just keep your mouth shut and leave, huh?" Quinn's eyes shot fire and her words were like poison

"You're seriously still holding me to that?" Finn said, forgetting once again about the sobbing girl on Rachel's lap.

"I think we're pretty much always going to hold you to that. You just have no idea how hard life can be. Beth lost her mom like a month ago, and you're pretty much using her death to defend yourself, in a joke. Okay, you didn't get the scholarship, you were a complete flunk but that's not her fault. Don't take this out on Beth" Quinn said.

"It, I… I wasn't trying to hurt her! I'd never do that!"

"Why not? You don't know her. But you knew Santana and Kurt, and you still hurt them" Rachel said.

"Stop… please" Beth whispered and hiccupped.

"Beth, this is an adult thing" Rachel tried to explain.

"No, this is childish… You hold a grudge… momma said never to do that, no matter how bad a person is. I don't know what he did… But it can't be that bad" Beth looked up at Quinn in a mute plead.

"It was… Beth, you don't understand" Quinn said.

"Yes I do. He did something bad, a long time ago, and you use it against him."

They all three looked down at Beth who wiped away her tears and looked at Finn with red eyes.

"I forgive you, Finn. Thank you for letting me to find my dad…"

Finn looked at his feet ashamed. Beth's words more than the insults he'd been given by his two ex-girlfriends made him ashamed.

"I-I'll let you two eat" He said mutely and walked out.

"No more bad mood" Beth said climbing off her seat to continue drawing.

The two girls looked at each other and then at Beth. How was a five year old more mature than those two? A loving smile spread across Quinn's lips as she looked down at Beth whose eyes were firmly focused on the unicorn.

"Beth, you know what you are?" Rachel asked. "A unicorn"

Outside the restaurant stood Finn his phone clasped in his hand. He had probably just blown every chance ever at getting Rachel back. How could he be so stupid? He thought about what Quinn said. He really didn't think. Perhaps he was to make an effort at that. But right now, he had to force himself to leave the mall, moving further away from Rachel. Just then, his phone buzzed and a text appeared.

_Hi Finn, how are you? Just wondering if maybe you'd wanna meet up, I'm going back to my Ma in a few weeks. Haven't seen you in a while, bro – Puck_

Ironic, Finn thought. He thought momentarily about walking back in to show the girls the text, but decided against it. They could call him themselves.

A/N

Thanks for reading! :D Btw, for those of you who've been waiting for a Beth/Quinn chapter, it's coming in the next chapter! Also, as a little teaser, I'm going to write something a little AU in terms of some recent ''goodbye'' spoilers, ponder about that! ;)

Please remember to review!

Oh, and I'm going for a family trip for the next three days, so I'll write a lot, but I don't have internet, so no more chapters until sunday! ;) See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so now we've reached what's my favorite chapter. It was really hard to write, and I actually cried while writing it (then again I've heard Landslide like a thousand times, and I still cry every time so...!) but it's by far the best chapter in my opinion. :3**

**R&R please!**

Oh yeah, right! There was another thing. **For those of you who ship Brittana**, I'm writing another story, about the 'untold Brittana', the subtext story throughout the series. So, if you want, it's called** "I Gave It All So Easily"**. - just a little commercial!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A House Is Not a Home**

The returned to the Berry residence at half past eight, and unfortunately for Mr. Berries, Beth was immediately put to bed, in Rachel's old room. Quinn and Rachel had coffee with LeRoy and Hiram. LeRoy kept questioning Rachel about NYADA, while Hiram had engaged himself and Quinn in a conversation about Yale. LeRoy's sister Annabelle had attended Yale as well, though she had studied law.

Rachel slept in the spare room, while Quinn slept on a bunk bed in Rachel's old room, where Beth also slept; but Rachel wasn't sleeping. She lay awake, her thoughts twirling around in her mind. This room was not hers, and she hated sleeping here. She longed to see her room, see her old trophies and lie in her own bed. After about an hour, she finally got up and dragged her feet out of the room. The hallway was dark and silent. She knew her way here, she'd passed through this hallway so often. Slowly she cracked open the door and snuck inside her room. She tip-toed across the room to her bathroom. Suddenly she stopped, like a deer caught in the headlights. A pair of hazel eyes stared at her through the darkness. Rachel put a finger to her lip and smiled lightly.

"Can't sleep" she whispered as silently as possible. She heard a giggle beneath Quinn's breath. With a smile, she wiggled to lie on one side of the bed. Gently she padded the empty side and smiled reassuringly.

With a nervous smile sat down on the edge of the bed to lie beside Quinn. The smell of her own room filled her nostrils and poured through her lungs. Her body visibly relaxed, though her heart raced. Quinn tugged the sheet around Rachel's body and turned on her side, looking into the wall.

"Goodnight" Quinn mumbled sweetly. Rachel smiled and let her body fall into the mattress.

Quinn awoke the next morning after having finally fallen asleep. The calm breath of Rachel's had had the opposite effect on Quinn. Her heart had raced as she felt Rachel squirm in her sleep. Terrified of falling asleep she had lain awake and stared into the wall, her cheeks flushed. Suddenly she had felt Rachel's body curl into her own, and a hand had snuck between Quinn's arm and side and rested around her stomach. Quinn had felt her body instinctively relax into Rachel's. The nervousness had disappeared with the feel of Rachel's warm breath on her shoulder as she snuck closer. When the beaming sunlight peaked through the window and licked against Quinn's firmly shut eyelids. She felt the wall against her back and a hand around her waist, along with a leg between her own two. She also felt a warm body beneath her own arm and a slow pulse above her fingers which rested beneath Rachel's neck. Rachel still slept; she could feel that, from the slow pulse. Carefully she retracted her arms and moved Rachel's various body-parts from her own. Rachel suddenly squirmed and groaned. Quinn froze and held her breath as Rachel rolled onto her back and started breathing louder, though still asleep. Quinn crabbed her way out of the bed and looked up to ensure that Beth still slept. But she wasn't there at all.

Quinn's first instinct was panic. It took no more than a few seconds to calm herself. Beth had probably just woken early and had walked into the living-room to watch TV. But still... Beth had lost her mother less than a month ago, and they'd been so caught up in everything else, that Beth hadn't had the opportunity to grieve at the loss of her mother. Quinn looked once more at the sleeping brunette before walking out into the hallway. Here she almost fell over a tiny body that sat on the floor opposite the door. She was crying silently into her knees. Her blond fairy-like hair was tangled and she body shook.

A silent tear ran down Quinn's cheek at the sight of the miserable girl. She sat down beside her and curled her arm around her. Beth gasped and started sobbing harder. She held her eyes shut, blinking once every few seconds to let the tears fall. Quinn didn't say anything, nor did she seek further closeness. She just listened to her sobs, as she subbed soothing circles on Beth's back. She didn't want to force anything. After about five minutes Beth finally calmed down to a state where she could open her eyes. She looked up at Quinn and tugged at her shirt eyes pleading for a hug. Quinn opened her arms and let Beth crawl into her lap and cling her arms around her neck a renewed shower of sobs rising from her throat as Quinn closed her arms around the tiny body. Beth sobbed into Quinn's collarbone and soaked the shirt with tears. Quinn kept rubbing the tiny girl's back in an attempt to calm her down. Thankfully the house stayed silent until Beth had stopped sobbing.

"You miss her, don't you?" Quinn asked. Beth nodded and let a tear trickle down her cheek. Quinn wiped it away with her thumb.

"I j-just feel... So much" she stammered. "It-it's so confu-fusing… I don't know w-what to f-f-feel… I miss her, and I-I'm so sad… but I a-also love you a-and I love R-r-rachel… And I love Blaine, and Kurt and Brittany, And Santana and… and… I don't think I'm supposed to y-yet…" she stammered her way through her explanation, while her body shook with confusing.

"It's not wrong. I'm sorry I'm confusing you so much. It's just that I want to show you a way of living, that isn't bound by your grief. I should've talked to you about your mom, and I know that you want me to be your mother, but I can't ever replace her. I can be another mother, though. And Rachel loves you so much. So does the others. You are a wonderful person, and you have this weird ability to enchant all that you meet. That's what's confusing you. You're used to having one person who loves you, and now suddenly you have so many. And you feel like you're not allowed to love anyone. But it's okay. It's your love that'll save you. It's loving people that makes life great. Just look at Santana. I mean, she was possibly the meanest girl I've ever met; but she was angry and she was depressed, because she suppressed her love. You know, she hid it. And it made her life miserable; but Brittany helped her. Santana loved one person, and that person was Brittany, and she helped Santana to feel the love she'd suppressed, and she got to feel what having friends and loving people means. It's never too late or too early."

Beth looked up at her mom with tear-filled eyes. "But Brittany left…" she said in a confused tone.

"No she didn't. And Brittany isn't the point. The point is that you find someone who loves you, and that you let them; and that you find someone who you love, and that you tell them that." Quinn said and smiled at her.

Beth looked puzzled, then considerate. "I love you. Do you love me?" she asked and looked at Quinn with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I love you more than anything in this world." Quinn said. "And I won't leave you. At some point I will, but not until you're old enough to understand and accept it" Beth looked at her mom.

"Thank you" she whispered and hugged Quinn tightly.

"How about we get us some breakfast" Quinn asked, holding on to Beth as she stood up.

"One more thing, mom" Beth said with a small voice.

"Anything" Quinn said nuzzling her nose to Beth's cheek.

"Where's my home?" Beth asked.

"Well, where do you want it to be?"

"I don't know… Here? In Lima. With you" She said after a pause.

"I think we could do that" Quinn said with a chuckle. "What do you like about Lima?"

"I don't know. It feels like home" Beth said.

"Yeah it does" Quinn said smiling at her daughter.

When they got downstairs they found LeRoy in the kitchen, making pancakes. He glanced at them and smiled. With a swift movement he had stacked three pancakes on a plate, covered them with butter, syrup and a mint-leaf. He handed it to Beth who flashed a smile at him.

A very ruffled mane of brown hair suddenly emerged in the door-way with a sleepy yawn followed by a slight groan at the sharp sunlight. "Did you make me any?" Rachel asked, rolling her hands through her ruffled hair to gain consciousness.

"You seem chipper this morning." LeRoy joked.

"Shut it, I've never been this tired before! I know I'm usually a morning person, but damn, I'm so tired! I couldn't fall asleep…"

"Sure you did. I heard you snore" Quinn teased.

"Were you that loud?" LeRoy asked puzzled.

"No, I gave up sleeping in the guest room and bunked with Quinn…" she said with a slight flush.

"O-kay" said LeRoy and let his eyes scan his room for something to distract himself. Luckily his husband just appeared.

Hiram laid his hands on Rachel's shoulders and shook her torso slightly in a playful manner.

"Dad, stop it. I'm not awake…" Rachel complained.

"Oh sorry, have you disbanded your morning person personality?" Hiram chuckled.

"No, I'm just tired" Rachel said.

"Well, anyway breakfast is ready" LeRoy said to stop the building conflict.

"Yum!" Beth said; her face sticky with syrup and her mouth full of pancake. Rachel laughed as Quinn sat Beth down on a chair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Puck's adventures**

A/N Sligthly AU, you'll see why!

Four years ago, graduation

Principal Figgins stood with his regular uninterested glance and looked at the collection of students all in red capes.

"Friends and family of the McKinley high graduating class of 2012" he started. Puck sat in his row just behind Santana. She looked miserable. Brittany had been missing all day, and Santana had somehow convinced herself that she would be going to LA alone, seeing as Brittany was not expected to graduate. Principal Figgins finished his speech and Puck clapped vaguely, not listening. He looked away, not listening as Figgins began to call names. Suddenly his look fell on a red cape just behind the tree. The tall blonde girl chuckled slightly and applauded as Artie rolled up to take his diploma. Puck turned his attention to the stage and applauded Artie as well. Momentarily he thought about tapping the Latinas shoulder, but she caught the blonde's eye again and she put a finger over her lip smiling. "Berry, Rachel" Figgins said. The entire Glee club stood up, applauding her wildly, making her flush to a deep red; all except Santana. She applauded, and she was clearly happy with Berry, but she was too depressed to notice anything. "Hudson, Finn" Figgins said. Puck rose from his seat again whooping loudly. He grinned down at Puck and went to hug Rachel before returning to his seat. "Hummel, Kurt" Kurt waltzed up to Figgins, totally owning the stage. He blew a kiss at Blaine, throwing his hand in the air. Santana's row got up, her with her head bowed, almost crying. "Lopez, Santana" Figgins said as when he reached her name. She sighed slightly, stiffened her body and walked over to Figgins forcing a smile as she received her diploma. Just then, Brittany decided that she had hid long enough. She jumped out from her hiding place beside the tree hooting and applauding, tossing around trying to make Santana notice her. It worked. Santana looked over, gauged and started laughing and crying at the same time. She almost ran off stage to much amusement, and threw herself at her girlfriend. Puck and the other guys whistled as the girls kissed.

"Self-control, Lopez!" Puck yelled, making her blush and give him a very ugly hand-gesture before releasing the blonde. Puck walked to the row of waiting students. Brittany ran over to stand between two boys. She looked back at Puck grinning widely.

"Told you I was smart" she chuckled.

"Shure did, Pierce" Puck said. Santana had returned to her seat, beaming.

"Piecre, Brittany Susan" Figgins said. The entire crowd rose from their seat to applaud their class president. Santana jumped and howled. Brittany beamed and looked slightly overcome by the applaud. She skipped of the stage and went to sit on Santana's lap, oblivious to her having to sit elsewhere.

"Puckermann, Noah" Puck walked up on stage, made horns with his fingers and stuck his tongue out, as people applauded him. As he was handed his diploma and moved the knot to the other side, he felt a flutter in his stomach. He had achieved what his father hadn't. He had dropped out, but Puck stayed in school. He walked of the stage proudly, and was immediately engulfed in hugs from the entire Glee club, being the last, except for Chang to graduate. "And now, your 2012 honor candidate, Mike Chang Junior" The Glee club burst into applause as the first, as Mike, wearing the honor student cape, walked on stage and winked at Tina. She swooned and howled. He got up to hold his speech.

"Dear graduation class of 2012. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not going to bore you with this regular story. Our class rocks! Our school rocks! We have an amazing football coach, whose lead us to two consecutive state championships in football. We have a glorious coach who's regained her honor in cheerleading, by securing our school yet another national championship; our hockey team who also won the state championship, and the glee club. And now I'm being biased, because I'm a Gleek, and it has changed my life" The glee club hooted. "But I also want to thank our own Will Schuester for being an amazing teacher. He got us to nationals two years in arrow and even helped us win second place at this year's nationals!" Again the glee club hooted. "Thanks to him I'm now on my way to Julliard, and not to med. school." he beamed. "So, as much as we love ourselves and each other" his glance felt momentarily at Tina, "I think we owe an atomic applause to our teachers! We may have hated each other at times, but hey, without us you wouldn't have a job, and without you, we wouldn't have a future. So from us to you!" he said with a smile. "Thank you, for being our teachers" The audience applauded wildly. "But! But!" he said getting the audience to shut it once more. "To all of you; the seniors! We made it! We made it through four years together, and we've come out stronger. So today, my friends, we celebrate!" He said taking off his hat. Everybody did the same. The couples took off each other's. "For we made it!" Mike said, and in unison, they threw up their hats and howled in applaud. Mike got a standing ovation as he walked off stage and threw himself into Tina's waiting arms.

Puck walked over to Rachel, Quinn and Finn who stood talking. "Hey, guess we really did make it" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah we did" Finn said his arm around Rachel.

"Congratulations Noah" she said. "I'm really proud that you pulled through. So, are you going to college?"

"No way dude. I'm still heading for California, dude. Pool business is booming. I already have 10 pools to clean. The puckasaurus is back in business!" he said showing his muscles.

"And here I thought that you were actually becoming a man. I guess even I can be mistaken." Quinn said superiorly. Puck scowled.

"Shut it, Fabray. I'm going to LA, and I'm never going back." He said with a smirk.

And so he went. Two weeks after graduation he said goodbye to his mother and sister and traveled to LA. Here he bought a tiny apartment for the remainder of his money, and started his business. It became very successful, and soon. "Puckermann Pool Cleaning" became the number one business in the area. Not six months had gone by before he had five employees and had stopped cleaning pools himself. He now had four cleaners and an assistant. The assistants name was Emily. She was only sixteen when he hired her. Two years later, he was still cleaning pools, and Emily had been his girlfriend for almost a year and a half. There was only one thing he'd never told her about; one girl; Beth. She knew nothing of the angel who was his daughter, and he preferred it that way; like she'd ever stay with him if she found out. When they had been together for three years, Puck decided to propose. But before he did that, he had to tell her about Beth. She deserved that much.

"Hey baby" Puck said one morning, standing in the kitchen as she walked up to him and hugged him from behind. She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Morning" she hummed.

"Look, Em… There's something we need to talk about." He said nervously, stepping away from the stove, pouring scrambled eggs onto their plates.

"Mhmm?" she asked with a sigh, and sat down at the table, looking interested.

"Well, there's actually someone we need to talk about" He looked sheepish.

"Oh my god Noah, did you cheat on me?" she asked immediately.

"No, no dear, not at all!" He said retorting.

"Then what is it?" she asked confused, taking a sip of milk.

"My daughter" he sadi bluntly. Emily choked in her milk and spluttered.

"Your … daughter?" she stammered sounding half enraged half curious.

"Yeah; Beth. She's my daughter." He took out his wallet and found a hidden picture of a three-year old beauty.

"She's five now, but she's only three in this picture" He said, smiling.

Emily's reaction was one of disgust and hatred towards her boyfriend. He had a daughter, and somehow he didn't seem like it was important to mention. It had led to a huge fight, and they'd broken up two weeks later. One day, she just didn't come back from college, and her best friend came and picked up her stuff, glancing furiously at Puck.

He decided then, that time had come for him to take a trip home.

Xx

Present day, Lima, Ohio.

With a certain hesitance Rachel pressed the call-button. It beeped for a few seconds.

"Noah Puckermann speaking" Puck's voice said.

"Puck, it's Rachel" she said. She was quite nervous so her voice trembled slightly.

"Rachel… Berry?" He seemed very confused.

"Yeah, and Quinn too. We need to see you, as fast as possible." She said.

"Why, what's happened"

"It's Shelby" Rachel said, and began explaining. She heard his gasps as she told him about everything that had happened.

"I'm going to freaking kill him!" Puck said enraged. "I'mma kill Finn, I swear!" He said.

"Noah, calm down!"

"No I freaking won't. He kept me from my child!"

"No he didn't! He didn't know why we needed to contact you, Noah."

"I'm still going to kill him… Oh whatever, look Rachel I'm coming back home in three weeks, let's meet up there." He said.

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?" Rachel asked.

"I have some things I need to sort out" He said hesitantly.

"Oh… I guess we'll see you soon then?" she asked.

"Yeah... See you Rachel. Tell Quinn I said hi. And give Beth a huge hug from me, and tell her that I'm coming home to see her" He hung up.

* * *

A/N I won't be writing much for the next five days, mainly because the girl I love took my heart and smashed it yesterday, and then did it again today. Thank you very much! Second, because I'm going to an anime-con and therefore I'm not home. I'll post chapter 12 friday, perhaps. Otherwise this sunday. forgive me, for my heart has left me..


	12. Chapter 12

**R&R please ^^! Thank you all for the reviews, I'm doing my best. I think that we have around 10-15 chapters left. I don't know if imma write a sequel, but it's definitely not a closed ending, I promise you that.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll try to write a few chapters ahead during my break. (I won't write until wedensday night tho) ;)!**

**Chapter 12: Comfort.**

Later that day Rachel and Quinn packed up their stuff, to go visit Quinn's mother for a few days. They really had to find somewhere more permanent to stay. It fitted perfectly. Brittany and Santana had called the following day and said that they planned on going home for the summer, before moving to New York. Brittany had said that Mike had bought a dance studio and was really eager to get it running as soon as possible, mentioning something about them being in a bit of a money-problem. She also said that Santana had been offered a job, but that she "Didn't really know the specifics". Kurt had also agreed to come back, and he was taking Blaine with him of course. Joined by the hip, they were.

"Mom…?" Quinn said nervously into the phone, pacing around the living room. Her eyes watered suddenly, having heard her mother's voice.

"Mom, is there any possibility, and I know it's a lot to ask because I haven't seen you in three years, and I'm really sorry mom, I've just been…" she got cut off.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, mom. What I meant to say was, I you maybe thought it would be okay if Rachel, Beth and I came to visit you … today" There was a long moment of silence, before tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks and the phone died.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Quinn" Rachel said standing up and hugging her.

"She… She…" Quinn sobbed. "She didn't want to see me! She said that I'd chosen my own world, when I left. She's back with my dad anyway… Ugh, I can't believe her! He cheated on her, and she took him back. She took him back! And I know that I have no right at all to judge her for that… But I just can't… Breathe… I can't breathe!" She was clearly starting to hyperventilate. Suddenly a soft hand tugged at her own; Beth stood there holding her hand.

"Hey you" Quinn croaked and smiled at her daughter.

"Perhaps we can stay at my parents one more night? Or we could check into a motel?"

"No, your dads' place sounds great."

"Okay then. You know, I was thinking that maybe we could go visit Mr. Schuester… If you're up for it."

Quinn looked at Rachel. "Another night. Tomorrow maybe? I think I need to think today" She said. Beth tugged harder at Quinn's hand. "Momma…" she said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Quinn bent down to look her in the eyes. She was embraced by tooth-pick arms. She didn't say anything, and Quinn found that there was no necessity for it. The embrace was a silent comfort.

Xx

Emma stood in the small kitchen, her eyes following a head with ginger flaming hair. The girl ran around the room gleefully. She was dressed in a green princess-dress and wore a big gold-crown made of paper.

"I command you to follow me!" she belted out, crashing onto the couch, laughing loudly.

Just then the door opened and the girl's father stepped into the hallway.

"Emma?" he called into the apartment.

"In here" Emma said, walking out into the hallway to greet her husband.

"Oh, hi Em" Will said smiling.

"Dad, dad, dad!" Ally chimed running towards him, her arms waving madly.

"Hey princess" he said swooping her up. "So, how was daycare?" he asked, swiping a few strands of hair off of her face.

"Fine, fine… Judy helped me draw a dragon!" she said happily.

"Wow, can I see?" Will asked, putting the girl down. She scurried into the livingroom grabbing her bag, when suddenly the phone chimed.

Emma walked over to it and pressed the green button.

"Hello" she said. It took a few seconds, but suddenly her eyes went wide and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Hi, how are you? It's so good to hear from you" she said, her heart beating with joy. She had not heard from the girl in the other end in three years.

"Oh that's great. Yeah, sure. He's right here" she said. "Let me just get him."

She walked over to Will who was looking at Beth's drawing.

"Will, honey. There's someone on the phone for you" she said with a grin.

"Who?"

"Just listen" she said, putting the phone on loudspeakers.

"Girls, say hi" Emma said.

"Hey Schue!" said a dark, slightly raspy, but still delicate voice. "Hi Mr. Schuester!" said a high-pitched happy voice. Will stared happily at the phone.

"Rachel? Quinn?" he asked, unable to withhold his joy.

"Yeah, it's us" Quinn said.

"And me, momma! You're forgetting me!" A tiny voice said.

"Oh sorry. Yeah, Beth's here too" Quinn said.

"Thank you" Beth said categorically.

"Oh, you got Beth? That's amazing. I was actually quite worried about what might've happened to her. I heard about Shelby, Rachel. I'm so sorry for your loss; and yours too, Beth." Will said solemnly.

"Thank you.." Rachel said. There was a dead silence.

"So girls, was there anything specific you wanted?"

"Um, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to eat dinner some day? We're in town and we're thinking about staying until the fall. We just need to find a place to stay. I just have to go back to Yale in a few weeks to take my exams. We've talked to a lot of the others and they're going home for the summer as well." Quinn said.

"That sounds great. We'd love to!" Will said. Ally tugged at her father's sleeve. "Daddy, who is they?" she whispered.

"Schue, is that your daughter?"

"Yeah, it's Ally. How did you know we have a daughter?"

"We ate at BreadstiX last night, so" Rachel explained.

"Oh, Sandy told you" Emma said smiling.

"Yup" Quinn said.

"So, who else did you talk to?" Will asked inquiringly. He hadn't heard from many of them, and was curious.

"Well Rachel lives with Kurt and Blaine, and they're arriving in four weeks. Brittany and Santana are coming around that time too, we don't know about Mike and Tina, they're in kind of an economic crisis, so we're not sure that they can afford it. Puck'll be here in three weeks and Finn's already here so." Rachel sounded bitter at the last part.

"Oh that's great. How about we meet tomorrow at the mall?"

"Oh yay! I love the mall!" Beth yelled into the phone.

"Daddy, who is they?" Ally asked again.

"Oh, right. Ally, these are some of my old students. Rachel and Quinn. And Beth is Quinn's daughter"

"You must be … old… if your schudents have kiddies…" Ally said wrinkling her nose.

Quinn and Rachel roared with laughter.

"He's not that old. I just chose to be a young mother, Ally" Quinn said.

"Oh.." Ally said giggling.

"So, about meeting. Say around 1 pm? We could have lunch?"

"Sounds great" Emma said. "We'll see you then" She said with a smile.

Xx

Back in the Berry house, Hiram was cooking dinner with the help of Beth. Quinn sat on the couch reading, with Rachel resting by her feet, sitting on the floor. "I like your glasses. They're cute. You look all nerdy when you wear them" Rachel said grinning up at Quinn. It earned her a flick over the head, with the book she was reading. "But you do! In a cute way of course" Rachel added covering her head with her arms. Quinn laughed slightly, and warmth spread across her neck.

"You're such a dork" Quinn said.

"Well so are you" Rachel said pouting up at her. "You with those dorky glasses. Difference is, you can get away with being a dork"

Quinn sighed and shook her head and continued reading. Rachel thought she was cute… It was a nice feeling, appreciation. There was a sudden longing in Quinn's thoughts. She had promised Beth that they'd stay in Ohio, but there was something about Rachel, that made Quinn not want to leave her. It was like a force that pulled Quinn towards the brunette.

"Hey, Rachel. What are you going to do when you graduate?" Quinn asked, putting the book away.

"I don't really know. Blaine and Kurt have been pushing me to get out of their grill, but I can't afford an apartment alone. Guess I could crash with Tina and Mike for a few months. They have an extra bedroom."

"Oh… So you're staying in New York?"

"Yeah; it's where I belong. All my life New York has been where I wanted to be, and now I don't want to leave." She said smiling. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. I was just wondering. I promised Beth that we'd stay here in Ohio" Quinn said.

Rachel didn't answer but only sighed sadly. Was she perhaps sad at the sight of having to separate too? Quinn kind of hoped she was. Without the slightest whiff of hesitation Rachel had thrown herself whole-heartedly into this 'quest' to find Puck. It started to seem pointless. Quinn had gotten a sense of stability in her life, having Beth and Rachel around. Maybe she could raise Beth on her own? The question of giving Beth away again had never even crossed Quinn's mind, for of course she was Beth's momma. Perhaps, Quinn could convince Beth that living in New York with Rachel would be profitable? Nah, probably not, but it would be worth a try.


	13. Chapter 13 EDITED

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! R&R**

**Next chapter is going to be seriously long! Planning on it being about 10K+ xD ... So um, I'mma write all weekend to finish it!**

**Chapter 13: Everything old is new again**

Rachel stood on her toes trying to see her old teacher, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was standing on the edge of the fountain in the mall, her arms clutching Quinn's shoulders for support.

"Rachel, relax." Quinn growled noticing people staring at them. Rachel sighed and let go of Quinn, still letting her hands rest on her shoulder. Suddenly she clutched tightly again and started jumping, almost causing Quinn to fall.

"There they are! There they are!" Rachel squealed jumping. She jumped down, grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her along, Beth trying to keep up.

"Momma, wait!" Beth yelled behind them. Her tiny hand finally found Quinn's free one, and they were both pulled forwards. They pushed their way through the masses and finally reached the little family.

They stopped in front of the family, panting slightly. Emma stood on Will's right side, her eyes still round and doe-like. Her hair had grown longer, but was still flaming red. She smiled kindly at them, her expression less frantic than they remembered. Will's hair was still curly and handsome, though it had gotten a few grey streaks. It only made him look more distinguished. The girl between them was about three years. She had Will's blue eyes and Emma's ginger hair and freckles. She grinned up at them without a hint of timidity. Will smiled widely and hugged both girls before stooping down to look at Beth. She clung to Quinn's hand and smiled shyly.

"H-hi..." she stammered and blushed deeply.

"I think Blaine's got himself some competition" Rachel whispered with a grin.

"Hi Beth" Will said holding out a hand. She smiled at him tilting her head to the side. They heard him chuckle under his breath as she shook his hand.

"She's beautiful" Emma said looking at Quinn who shone with pride.

Ally now stepped forwards without a hint of hesitation and looked up at the blonde girl. "Hi. I'm Ally" she said to Beth with a nifty grin. Beth smiled at her.

"Hi…" Beth said again. "You have pretty hair". Ally's cheeks flushed to a deep red and she hid her hair under her arms and tugged it inside the hood of her sweater.

She pouted. "I don't like when people make fun of me…"

Beth chuckled and removed the hood. "I'm not making fun of you. I mean it. You have so pretty hair. It's like flames" she said. Ally looked at her feet, a smiled forming around her mouth.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Beth smiled at her.

"Aw, how sweet…" Quinn whispered to Rachel. The brunette nodded and giggled.

"Should we get going?" Will asked, grabbing Emma's hand. Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks of awe. Beth reached down to grab Ally's hand as they walked.

They ate at a sidewalk café, which Emma had chosen. Though Ally was still unsure of herself, she seemed to look up to the blonde girl. They talked carefully, and while Ally told about her doll and about her daycare Beth sat and listened. She seemed almost too mature for at girl at age six; well almost six. The four adults, as they now were, conversed about everything from NYADA and Yale to the new glee club and whatever had happened to the rest of the club.

"How about you come to dinner at our place tomorrow?" Will asked kindly, as they were about to leave.

Rachel looked at Quinn, and remembered their previous conversation

* * *

The embrace was a silent comfort. While Beth clung to her mother, calming her, Rachel paced.

"There has to be something else behind this. I've met your mother, I mean just once but still. She seems so nice. She wouldn't just cut you off" she mumbled.

"Oh she would. She's back with my father, remember." Quinn said solemnly.

"Well I say that we try again. Let's go right up to her and confront her. She can't possibly deny you then" Rachel hissed, angrily. She was so pissed at Judy. Quinn was her daughter and she had denied her the opportunity to explain. They had never allowed her to be imperfect.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rach…" Quinn said, her voice still broken, but she had at least stopped crying.

"I think this is exactly what we have to do!" Rachel said, sitting down next to Quinn, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, we have to talk to her"

Quinn looked at Rachel, her face red from crying. She smiled slightly, "How can you stay so strong?"

"I have a reason to keep fighting. And so do you. So come on, get up. We're going to confront her tomorrow night, okay?" Rachel said, standing up and pulling Quinn with her, securing her unstable figure with a tight embrace. Quinn nodded into Rachel's shoulder. "Okay…" she mumbled.

* * *

"Oh… We can't… Um, we have to see if we can get a hold of Judy." Suddenly Ally's head snapped up from her drawing.

"Judy, where's she?" Ally asked, looking around.

"Um, honey; we're talking about Quinn's mother. Not mrs… Oh" Emma looked at Quinn. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I hadn't realized. Your mother, Judy Fabray…" Quinn nodded slowly, not understanding. "… Does she work at a daycare?" she asked. Quinn nodded again.

"I think your mother works in Ally's daycare" Emma said.

"Yes, that's Judy" Will said. "Didn't you know?" Emma shook her head.

"Well, if you want to have dinner someday you're always welcome. Just give us a call, okay?" Will said, getting up. He hugged both girls and also received a hug from a blushing Beth. The two 'families' parted.

Once again the three girls stayed at the Berry's. They switched beds, Beth insisting that seeing as she was the smallest, she should have the small bed. Quinn and Rachel shared Rachel's bed, but they placed Beth's bed right next to Quinn.

When they woke the next morning Rachel and Quinn were separated by a small sleeping body between them. Apparently Beth had crawled across Quinn and laid herself between them some time during the night.

They spent a day at the home, Hiram taking Beth to the Zoo, while Quinn and Rachel studied. Quinn had a major paper to fax over, and Rachel needed to finish her rapport on the importance of improvisation, and its famous uses on Broadway. It was a silly paper, Rachel thought, but it actually helped her see that learning every line by heart might not give the best result.

Quinn felt her stomach tighten at the foresight of seeing her parents again. She wished more than anything that they'd accept Beth and that they'd accept her. For that brief year where her mother had been free of her father's claws they had had a fairly stable relationship. Then just after they'd come back from New York, she'd been informed that they were together again. Quinn tried her best to push her father away again, but nothing seemed to work.

As they walked up the porch, Beth grabbed Quinn's hand. It was probably partly because she sensed the nervousness in Quinn's frown, and partly because the girl herself was a bit afraid. Rachel grabbed Beth's other hand and smiled down at her calmingly.

The silence that followed the buzz from the doorbell seemed to go on forever. When the door was finally opened Quinn choked completely. The sight of her father was frightening. She hadn't seen him since she graduated, and she loathed the sight of him. She moved in front of Beth, shielding her of his look.

"Quinn" he said coldly.

"Hi dad" Quinn breathed and gulped nervously. Her look scooted past him to search for signs of her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"We wanted to talk to you" Rachel said, also moving closer to protect Beth.

"About what?" he asked coldly.

"Just… Just talk" Quinn croaked, her voice trembling.

"Who's that?" he said pointing at Beth as if she was a scruffy dog or something like that.

"It's Beth, dad. It's your granddaughter" Quinn still held Beth half-way behind her. Beth peeked around Quinn's leg, up at the man who was her grandpa.

"Please, dad. Give me a chance to explain." Quinn pleaded. Her look fell to Beth whose big hazel eyes were frightened. She squeezed the girls hand tightly, trying to calm her. Rachel did the same.

"You're Rachel, right?" a female voice said from the door. All three girls' heads snapped to Judy's. She'd tiptoed to the door and stood behind her husband.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel said standing up straighter.

"Come in, please. All three of you" she said. Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks. Just yesterday they she had forbidden them to show up, and now she invited them in. It was odd.

"Judy, no. She can't just show up now and reclaim us. I won't have it" Russel growled at Judy. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're her dad"

"No, I'm not. I haven't been since she decided to have that thing" he said angrily, pointing at Beth. A lot of things happened at the same time. Judy let her palm swipe forcefully across his face, Beth began sobbing and within seconds both Rachel's and Quinn's arms were embracing the child. Russel looked shocked at the hand with which his wife had just slapped him.

"Don't you dare; you forced me to hang up, to tell my own daughter that I don't want to see her; and now – now you're calling my grandchild 'that thing'. Don't you dare Russel." Her eyes were on fire and she clenched her fist to avoid slapping him again. Russel looked possibly horrified.

"Judy, sweetie" he said.

"Don't. I think you should take your car and drive away for a few hours" Judy said, her voice firm. Quinn looked up at her mother, while trying to calm Beth. She felt Beth cling her arms around her neck and rose, holding her tightly. Rachel kept stroking her back. Russel walked past them, shoving Rachel out of the way. Quinn looked at her mother.

"Are you sure, it's okay?" Rachel asked carefully, still rubbing soothing circles on Beth's back. Judy nodded and gestured for the girls to walk in.

The dinner was very awkward and really quiet. Though Judy had defended Beth, the girl still seemed somewhat afraid of Judy. She ate, sitting on Quinn's lap, while Judy told their story. They stayed very late, and though it was still awkward, the tension loosened a little. When they walked out, they agreed to meet again, but they knew that Judy needed some time to figure out what he was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Okay 3 explenations for this chapter.**

**1. ****I realized while writing that Beth knew 0 about her papa, so I had so solve that, I had to throw in some major issues with some consequenses from 'puck's adventures', and a lot of other things, so I needed to stop this chapter where I did.**

**2. It's only 5k+ because if I had written in the b-day, it would've been too long, besides, I have a VERY special plan for how to write 'the birthday'.**

**3. It took VERY long to write, because it's longer than they usually are, but also because I had to make somethings JUST right, or it would've torn the story apart.. I don't have a beta (wish I did though..) but fuck it, this is what you get.**

**Hope you enjoy, please R&R ;)**

**Chatper 14: Bringing back the old times**

For a week Rachel, Quinn and Beth spent time trying to get into a stable rhythm. Both girls had major assignments so Hiram and LeRoy happily took turns entertaining the five-year old girl, who had turned into somewhat of an energy-bomb. She was so excited about having everyone by her again, that she didn't really know how to control herself.

"Beth, I swear, if you ask one more time when they're going to be here, I'mma have the zoo adopt you" Quinn growled under her breath, as Beth for the umpteenth time that day had asked when Brittany, Santana and Blaine would be there. For some reason she didn't seem all that interested in Kurt.

"But momma, I just want them to get here already!" she whined letting herself fall down into the couch, next to Quinn.

"I know, but there're still about two weeks until your dad gets here, and another then before the rest arrives. You're going to have to be patient" Quinn said, tapping the girl's nose.

"But I'm not sick" Beth furrowed her brow in confusion.

"No; being patient means that you just have to wait without getting all worked up about it. Things happen when they're supposed to. Just, try to have fun for now." Beth said, diving back into her book. "Which reminds me, don't you have a play-date with Ally?"

"They said they'd pick me up at noon, but I don't know how to read a clock. There're no letters" she cocked her head sideways, trying to tell time on the clock above the mantel.

"It's 11:52, they'll be here soon then." Quinn said, looking at her cell-phone.

"Can I bring my crayons?" Beth asked.

"Why? The Schuesters have plenty…" Quinn asked, finally giving up on reading her book, looking down at Beth instead.

"They do?" Beth looked up at Quinn who nodded firmly. "Will you read to me, then?"

Quinn looked at Beth, and considered the request. The book she was reading wasn't exactly PG so she shut the book closed and gestured for Beth to get closer. Quinn grabbed the book, let Beth crawl onto her lap and started telling a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was no older than girls who start school. This girl had everything. She was dearly loved by her parents, admired by her friends and adored by her people, but still, she felt like there was something missing" Quinn told. Beth looked curiously up at Quinn, nuzzling into her.

Rachel rounded the corner and leaned against the frame to the living-room, listening silently.

"So she went out into the big world, to find that thing she was missing. She had learned from her father to always listen to what people had to say; so she did. They talked about her clothes, and how she looked so lost in this world of normal people. They're tones were filled with disgust and shame, as they avoided the girl. Of course the girl didn't understand why they were so disgusted with her; she was a pretty girl after all. But it turned out that they were afraid, more than disgusted. Afraid that she might not be that pretty princess anymore, that she had fallen from her throne."

Beth smiled and so did Rachel, realizing which story she was about to tell.

"She walked, not talking, but listening to her fellow people, but nobody said anything to her; not until she reached a new country. Sometimes people there told her that she was brave to go out in the world all alone; others told her that she was spoiled, because of the pretty clothes she wore, and her seeming disobedience. One day, the girl stopped listening. She didn't hear what they said, and it felt for her like being underwater. Then she met another girl, and this girl was so kind and patient, though she was a little big-headed and too full of herself sometimes. And the princess listened to her, even though she mostly talked about herself"

Quinn turned her head slightly and looked at Rachel, winking, causing Rachel to flush beet red. Quinn turned her attention once again to Beth, who listened with awe.

"And the girls, though not always the best of friends and often rivaling, became friends. And when they grew up, the princess had to go home, and take over her duties as a queen. But she was so afraid that she wouldn't be a good queen. Therefore her best friend went with her and held her hand all the way." Quinn paused, suddenly feeling a hand interlacing its fingers into Quinn's. The latter squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled up at her.

"With help from the girl, the princess became a queen, and for the rest of their days, the queen and her best friend lived in harmony, loved by each other, and by their people. The end"

Beth looked at Quinn, sighing contently. "I want to be a princess momma" she said, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Quinn's neck.

"You are a princess, sweetie" Rachel said, sitting down next to Quinn, their fingers still interlaced, leaning her head onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn felt a shudder run down her spine and looked at Rachel. This, the two of them, there was something there, right? Quinn couldn't really decide if she liked the girl, like she had in high-school, or if it was simply an old memory welling up in her. For now, Rachel remained her best friend. When Hiram walked in five minutes later, all three girls were cuddled up like a happy family. It didn't pass his notice that Rachel looked happier than he'd seen her in a long while, her cheeks slightly pink, and her hand interlaced with Quinn.

Hiram snuck past them, not making a sound, looking for his husband.

"LeRoy!" he hissed into the hallway. A curly head stuck out from Hiram's office, inquiringly.

Hiram skipped to his side, shushed him and pulled him with him, tiptoeing down the hallway. LeRoy looked puzzled, but followed his husband gladly. Suddenly Hiram stopped, LeRoy bumping into him. With a gentle pull, Hiram guided LeRoy to stand in front of him, and pointed discretely to the couch, and to their beloved Rachela. LeRoy grabbed Hiram's hand and interlaced their fingers as well, smiling broadly.

"I think our girl's found her home" Hiram whispered. Luckily the girls noticed nothing, too drowsy and comfy to notice anything outside their little bubble. LeRoy snapped his phone and clicked a perfect picture.

The three girls eventually fell asleep, and woke around dinner time, disturbed by the scrambling of pots and pans. Beth yawned cutely and drove a fisted hand across her face like a cat, stretching across the two older girls. Quinn looked at Rachel with a dopey smile, and Rachel returned it.

"You have bed hair" she mumbled into Quinn's neck, sending jolts through her vanes. "So do you" Quinn noticed with a giggled, letting go of Beth, keeping her right hand intertwined with Rachel's while reaching across with the other to flatten Rachel's hair. Rachel burst into an unwilling giggle, forcing Quinn to hide a smug grin.

"Well good-morning my fairies" LeRoy said floating into the living-room, looking at them. Rachel smiled at her dad, then realized the very loving position she and Quinn sat in, flushed deeply and let go of Quinn, putting a bit of distance between them. LeRoy only rolled his eyes of her and smiled smugly.

Beth jumped off the two and walked out to help Hiram with the cauliflower stew, leaving the girls on the couch, an awkward silence between them.

"How are we going to prepare her for meeting Puck? Won't it be like a huge shock for her?" Quinn asked worriedly, looking at Beth.

"I think we should talk to her about what to expect from Puck. But I don't know how, though" Rachel said, glad not to have to discuss the subject of the situation minutes before. "Maybe we should show her pictures and stuff? We have loads of that stuff from Glee club, right?"

"You know what, that's actually a really good idea" Quinn said, closing the distance by discretely wiggling closer, pretending to simply shift in her seat. "Do you have some here?"

"Actually I think I do. When we moved, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and I stashed all of the numerous pictures in my basement, only bringing the best ones. Come on, let's go check" Rachel said, pulling Quinn up by the wrist. "Dad, father, we'll be in the basement!"

Hiram and LeRoy exchanged looks as the girls ran for the stairs upstairs, which held another stair, this one going into the basement. Quinn was having a hard time climbing down the stairs while getting pulled by an eager Rachel. Having pulled Quinn all the way to the stage, which still stood where it did that night in junior year when they got so drunk. Quinn sat down on the scene watching as Rachel dipped underneath the bar and pulled out three huge boxes.

"So these are my Glee Club boxes. I have all sorts of crap in here" she said, sitting down next to Quinn and opening one of them. There weren't many pictures, but instead a million other things. On top was her 'Nose' t-shirt, folded neatly to show the quote.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that one!" Rachel squeaked and took it up.

"I haven't. Santana still wears hers as a night-shirt" Quinn said, remembering her walking in on them making out while staying in New York.

"How do you even know that?"

"I never learn to knock…" Quinn said regretting every time she'd walked in on them, clothed and unclothed. She'd almost gotten used to it, but the images, she'd never get rid of.

"Speaking of Santana…" Rachel said, grinning, as she pulled out the voodoo-doll Santana had made of Rachel after Nationals in New York.

"Oh wow, that's horrible" Quinn giggled.

"I like it-" Rachel said hugging it tightly. "-Never worked though. But she gave it to me at graduation, saying that I kind of deserved it. I don't know what for." She put it on the ground with her Born This Way t-shirt.

"Oh my god, Rachel; you did not take this!" Quinn said grabbing a familiar poster. It was crumbled and scarred, but the picture brought a knot to her stomach. "I hate this picture! I was so ugly!" Rachel snatched the poster to keep it safe.

"Well I don't. I think you're beautiful either way" Rachel said, smiling. Quinn blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh gosh, look at this. It's your senior prom queen crown." Quinn looked at the crown, memories suddenly filling her mind. Had she and Santana not tampered with the votes, that crown would have been Quinn's.

"Oh jackpot!" Rachel said beaming, causing Quinn's mind to snap back to reality. "Look; it's the picture we took back in the first year of glee-club." Rachel passed her the framed picture, while Rachel dug deeper into the box, pulling out an old red dress with a black bow. "Our nationals dress…" she murmured and nuzzled her cheek against the soft fabric. Quinn was staring at the picture. It was taken back when Santana and Brittany were still cheerios; back when Matt was still in the club, and Tina was still Goth. Rachel dressed horribly on the picture. Thankfully, New York had improved that. Quinn found herself in the picture. She had long hair back then, and her baby bump was very clear beneath the baby-doll dress. She felt how her own hand now pressed against the empty stomach, remembering the feeling of carrying Beth around inside.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked, prodding lightly at Quinn's knee. Quinn snapped back once again. Rachel was holding like a million things. In on hand, she held her Nationals dress from their senior year and on top of that a set of pom-poms that belonged to Quinn, but which Brittany had given her. She also held an empty slushie-cup, a sequined glove, a pair of belts for pants, some sheet music and a picture of her and Quinn from their graduation. Quinn stood with her arms around a blushing Rachel, her lips firmly attached to the brunette's cheek. In the bottom lay their high-school yearbook.

"Wow, how much stuff did you keep?" Quinn asked puzzled. Rachel giggled. "A lot; I mean these are from Proud Mary" she said and pulled out the belts. "The box right there is all of the songs we've performed, and that one is pictures."

"That had only pictures? It must weigh like a ton or something" Quinn opened it. On the top were a plush-toy octopus and a red t-shirt, but underneath were only pictures, neatly put in albums, named from the first week of glee club, to their graduation party.

"I guess these are the ones to show her." Quinn said, grabbing the box. "The year-book and the framed photos as well."

Rachel got up, took the yearbook, the three framed pictures, and followed Quinn who had almost reached the stairs.

When they got up, Beth was sitting on the couch drawing. "Hey, where did you go?" she asked looking at them.

"We went to find some pictures of your dad to look at. So you can see what he looks like when he gets here." Quinn said, placing the box on the coffee table, taking out the first album. It was pink with yellow stars and written with loopy black letters it said "Glee start → Sectionals"

Quinn opened it. The first picture was the same as the framed one. The next few pages were low-quality pictures of Mercedes, Tina and Kurt mostly. There were also a few of Artie and a single one with Finn in it. There was also a group-picture of Mr. Schue and 'the original five'. The next ones were of Brittany and Santana, Brittany and Kurt, and of Quinn. There were no less than nine pictures of Quinn from various angles plastered across a red paper page. The title, written in gold said "Lucy Quinn Fabray". The parts of the page which weren't covered in pictures were covered with golden stars, hearts and notes.

"Is that you?" Beth asked, ghosting a finger over the pictures. "You were a cheerleader?" the girl looked up at her mom, who nodded.

"Oh not just that, she was the head-cheerleader; top of the heap, your mom was." Rachel said, nudging Quinn.

"Yeah, well that's a finished chapter." Quinn said, turning the page, to see a whole page dedicated to Kurt. In one of the pictures he was sporting a perfectly horrible cobalt blue knitted… sweater; in lack of better terms, for the clothing.

"Is that… Kurt?" Beth asked giggling, at the rosy-cheeked teen.

"Oh yes, his fashion sense has also improved over the years, thankfully." Rachel said.

"And here, we have Brittany and Santana" Quinn exclaimed.

"Why don't they have a page each?" Beth asked.

"Because even then, they were so rarely apart, and besides; if Brittany wasn't around there was no way we'd get a happy photo of Santana. She was kind of mean in high-school. Well not to Brittany, but then again, love does many weird things to you." Rachel said, in her usual nippy tempo. With a hint of regret Quinn's eyes jumped to Rachel, then made sure to firmly avoid her gaze.

"Santana is so nice though" Beth said in wonder.

"Yeah, well. You have what we call 'the Brittany effect' on people; including Santana. They can't resist you and are always nice to you because you're so adorable. Like people, most people, are to Britt. I only ever think Finn has been directly mean to her."

"I don't like Finn" Beth said matter-of-factly. "He's kind of a jerk"

"He was, but he's not always a jerk, though. He helped us both through some really tough times, but I just never think I forgave him for some of the things he did" Quinn said.

They continued to look through photos until they reached the final page. It was covered in pictures of Puck, and with curly red handwriting it said Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

"That's your dad, Beth. That's Puck" Quinn said, letting a finger trace across a picture of Puck and Sam, showing off their muscles, Tina laughing loudly behind them.

"Wow, my dad has a Mohawk?" Beth asked watching the picture.

"Yup, looks kind of like a dead squirrel. I don't know if he still has it, though" Rachel said grinning.

"Looks sweet" Beth said simply.

"He was. He really was, even if he was sort of a douche-bag, sometimes. He chased girls his entire school time and he was a bully sometimes too. But on the other hand he was sweet and caring, and took care of me and you, and he even gave you your name" Quinn said, smiling.

"He did?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that," Rachel said "I… Oh, wait here!" Rachel jumped up and ran to the basement again, leaving Quinn and Beth in the living room staring after her. Not more than a minute later a panting Rachel arrived waving a tape in front of them.

"Be… Beth" She said and walked to the vintage music-player standing on a shelf. She opened the tape player and put in the tape, turning around to face them with a grin, as she turned on the tape.

Music flowed through the living room, a quiet piano playing a familiar song.

_ Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now_

Beth listened, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I remember his voice" she whispered. Quinn looked at Beth confused.

"He… I remember his voice, he sang to me once… I think" Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks

"But, you haven't seen him since you were sixteen months old" Rachel said, worried.

"I know, but… I know his voice." She said. They silenced to let the song play, Beth swaying back and forth. Her eyes fluttered closed and she started humming along. The sound of her father's voice singing to her, singing her name, calmed her. She realized that the person he wanted to see, more than Brittany and Blaine and the others, was Puck. She missed her father, though she had never _really_ known him. They were somehow still connected. The song stopped and left the room silent. A melody, a memory of unknown origin and place welled up in Beth. She started humming again, an insecure humming of another melody, the one in her memory.

"I've… been waiting… for a girl like you" she began to sing. She didn't know which song it was, but the words came from within her heart.

"To come into my life" Quinn joined in when Beth fell silent, looking for the right words.

"I've been waiting, for a girl like you" Beth sang instinctively, more secure this time.

"A love that will survive" Quinn and Rachel chimed, Beth humming along to the melody.

"I've been waiting…" Beth started.

"For someone new" Rachel sang, taking Beth's hand. The blonde little girl smiled and curled herself into her sister.

"To make me feel alive" Quinn finished. They looked around at each other, all smiling goofily.

"Which song is that?" Beth asked, her brows furrowed, wondering where she knew it from.

"Um, it's sung by _foreigner_. I just don't get how you know it. Did you hear it on the radio or something?" Quinn said.

Beth merely shrugged, her stomach doing a backflip, looking forwards to seeing her father. It didn't even frighten her. She knew how he looked and she knew how he sounded, and she knew that he cared about her. Thus, he must be nice, and she didn't fear him.

Two weeks went by without much trouble. Beth and Rachel shopped for the party. Rachel had frequently tried to get Beth to want a princess-theme, but Beth insisted that no theme was needed, she just needed her friends. Beth also insisted that the only person she needed, who was also a kid, was Ally. The two had met almost every day, either at their homes, at the park or at the playground. Sadly, Judy still hadn't contacted them except for accepting the invitation for Beth's birthday.

"Today, today, today!" Beth chimed early Saturday morning as she got out of her bed and jumped onto Quinn. The latter woke with an 'oompf' and growled lazily at her daughter, who chuckled and nuzzled into the space between her sister and mother.

"Get off of my bed, missy!" Quinn said grinning widely, as she began tickling her daughter. Beth squealed and writhed, causing Rachel to wake up, groaning, as she got kicked in the abdomen by a wiggly foot.

"Oh no you didn't!" Rachel said in a teasing threatening tone. Beth looked momentarily terrified, and then the face changed into humor as she began laughing. The little girl was now being tickled by both women, her face feeling sore from smiling. But she couldn't help herself, her father was coming today.

Fifteen minutes later, after having thrown Beth from the bed three times, she finally gave up and walked out, leaving the two girls alone in the room. Rachel shifted, trying to get back to sleep, but wasn't able to. Quinn let her hand fall discretely into the distance between them. As if drawn together Rachel rolled over and leaned into Quinn, clutching her hand. They both smiled, but nobody said anything. It wasn't necessary

It was like this that Hiram found them fifteen minutes later. They looked so peaceful, and he really didn't want to wake them, but he didn't have any choice. The letter in his hand seemed urgent.

"Girls" he said, calmly, standing in the door.

Rachel shifted and her eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"There's a letter for you" Hiram said, walking in to hand her the letter, before walking out.

In curly handwriting it said "Rachel Berry".

"Who's it from?" Quinn asked. She hadn't fallen asleep like Rachel, but had pretended to be, when Hiram entered, slightly embarrassed by the position in which Rachel slept.

"It doesn't say" Rachel murmured with a frown. She turned the letter front to back and back to front, several times, before shrugging and opening it. It was typed and printed, but it didn't look all that formal.

_Dear Rachel_

_How are you? I hope you're well, and that all is good with you and Quinn in Lima. I miss you all very much; and also Beth; especially Beth. My thoughts often stray to her, how she looks now, who she is, which one of me and Quinn she resembles most. I also think of having her in my life. We live on different sides of the country, and she's just lost her mother. I think that for now, having her live with us, even for a shorter amount of time, would be a mistake. Therefore, I regret to say that I will not be coming to Lima after-all. I have things here in LA that I need to take care of, and having Beth in my life for now, only makes it more difficult. I also think that she wouldn't benefit from this meeting, because of how fleet it would be._

_I sincerely regret._

_Puck_

The girls read the letter over and over again. It had to be some sort of joke. Of course he was coming; it was Beth for god's sake. Someone was just trying to mess with them, trying to get inside their heads. This was definitely not written by Puck. The words and the lingua were just too formal, besides, the curled handwriting on the front was just not anywhere near Puck's unreadable symbols.

"We need to keep this from Beth. She doesn't know Puck, and I know that she can read most of this. She'll think that he isn't going to show" Quinn said, folding the letter and tugging it back into the envelope.

"But, are we 100% sure that it isn't from Puck. Perhaps, he has become better than we thought. Maybe we underestimated his writing skills." Rachel said, doubting that it was true, but not willing to totally throw away the thought that it wasn't Puck.

"If it _is_ from Puck, then we'll tell her when she finds out that he didn't come. Until then, we need to protect her from this. She isn't strong enough to handle this. Besides, I'm almost sure that it isn't from him." Quinn said, sitting up properly. She smiled confidently, but the worry shone in her eyes. Rachel sat up as well, sighing in defeat.

"I guess you're right" she said.

They spent the next three hours, trying to entertain Beth. For a very mature girl, she acted much like her age. She ran through the house hollering loudly while grinning and sticking her tongue out every time someone told her to calm down.

Puck had insisted on them not picking him up at the airport, wanting to surprise Beth, when he arrived, rather than having them wait in some boring airport. He was supposed to arrive at around 2 pm.

1:30 pm

"Momma, he's going to be here any minute! I need you to braid my hair, so I will look pretty when he sees me, otherwise he might not want to see me" Beth complained, trying to drag Quinn with her. Quinn stared, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you say, when you want someone to do something for you?" Quinn asked coolly.

"Do it…? Please…!" Beth said, smiling cutely up at her mother.

"That's better, now go up and got your brush and your hairbands and come down here. Then I'll braid your hair." Quinn said. Beth grinned widely and sprinted up the stairs, being back within what seemed like seconds. She panted loudly as she handed her mother the wanted things, and slumped down on her mother's knees. Quinn chuckled and began combing her hair with considerate strokes. She made two French cowgirl braids, which hung to chest-length. The result matched the jean-shorts and the armless shirt she wore, perfectly. She definitely looked western-ish.

"Yiiha!" Beth hollered and chuckled.

"Wow, all you need is the hat, and you'd be a real cowgirl, honey." Rachel said approvingly. She smiled and handed Beth an old cowboy hat, they had used for the performance for Mr. Schue after winning their first sectionals. It was way too big of course, so they tied it around her neck, and she ran with it, letting it bob on her shoulder-blades and upper back.

1:50 PM

Beth sat on the couch, bound by a promise she had made to her mother, not to move. She looked longingly out the window, her body jerking every time a car drove past.

"You are sure that it's at 2 PM, he's to arrive, right?" Quinn asked, worriedly, glancing at Beth from the kitchen.

"Positive, look" she said, showing Quinn a three week old text. Quinn sighed and glanced at Beth again.

2:05 PM

Beth sat on the couch, her knees tugged under her chin, tears trying to force their way through her shut eye-lids. In her hand was a crumbled up letter, all of which she couldn't understand. She did however understand the message. Her father didn't want her. In a fleeting moment, where Rachel had needed Quinn for a problem with her computer, Beth had walked to their room, trying to find her stuffed pig, Jonah. On the bed was an opened letter. Though Beth knew that looking into other people's mail was wrong and rude, she had done it anyway. She read the letter twice before crumbling it up in her hand, walking down the stairs and sat on the couch.

2:15 PM

Rachel and Quinn had been standing by the side of the road for the past fifteen minutes, before Quinn decided to check on Beth. She found her lying on the couch, crying.

"Oh, honey, he's just delayed. It's probably just traffic. Nothing to get upset over, it happens all the time" Quinn said, not knowing what information Beth still held in her hand.

"Am I wrong? Do I do things the wrong way? Why doesn't he want me?" she asked, looking up at her mother.

"Who? Puck; he does want you. He's on his way here, right now. Rachel's calling her to hear how the trip's coming" Quinn said, sitting down, letting Beth crawl onto her lap, curling her body around her mother.

"He doesn't want me, I know it. Why didn't you tell me that wasn't coming?" she asked into Quinn's shoulder. She took Quinn's hand and handed her the letter. "I know that he doesn't want me."

Quinn took the sheet of paper unfolded it and crumbled it again. "That wasn't written by Puck, honey"

"Yes it was" Beth stated. "His name was on it."

"You don't understand" Quinn said, looking at her with regret.

"I do understand. Why do you think I'm stupid? I'm not! I know that he isn't going to come!" She said, rage in her voice, she untangled herself from Quinn's grasp and ran up the stairs. In no time, she had reached their room and locked the door before Quinn could get in. She slumped back against the door, howling with renewed sorrow. She was unwanted by her father. He didn't want anything to do with her.

2:30 PM

Quinn stood outside the room, still knocking every now and then, trying to sooth her daughter. She had tried yelling at her to get her to open the door, but nothing helped. She still heard muffled cries from inside, and she was starting to consider, that maybe Puck really wasn't coming.

3:30 PM

Quinn sat in the hallway; her back slumped against the door, Beth in the same position on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't think that he would just abandon you."

"But he did, he did leave me. He doesn't want me"

**A/N**

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I will update as soon as I can... I-I... I HAD to leave the chapter the way I did, and I'm sorry... Hopefully the next chapter will make it up to you...again, SRY~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and a special thanks to Chipmunks is my THANG for keeping me company and letting me talk to you about MY BEE! :33**

**Sorry for the long wait! This is the hardest thing I've EVER written!**

**I'm writing from Beth's POV, so I had to contact my cousin and greatcousin (ages 6 and 5½) to talk about how they saw the world. That's why it took so long time, because I had to get the feelings, the descriptions the emotions JUST right!**

**ALL THE ITALIC IS FLASHBACKS!**

**R&R please!**

**Chapter 15. My dearest Beth**

Within seconds my life had changed. I still remembered how the old lady from momma's work had come to pick me up from pre-school.

_The old lady, wrinkled and tired, walked towards me, her eyes slightly red. She crouched before me and looked me straight in the eye. I had seen her a few times, whenever momma took me to work, but I had never spoken to her. Having her face so close to mine scared me, and I stepped back, hitting the wall. I felt my heart race, without knowing why. Where was my momma, I wanted her. Frantically, I looked around, glancing for some help. I really, really didn't like the old lady. She looked too pained and her frown made me know that something was wrong. Why was this lady who worked with my momma here? I only wanted her, I only wanted my momma. Where was she?_

"_Beth" the old lady said in a raspy voice. The air she puffed into my head, make me cringe. It was like breathing into an ash-tray. Her yellowed teeth were too zoomed in, so close to me. Feeling my discomfort, she backed away, but only a few inches. I looked around again, but nobody seemed to do anything. Why wasn't momma here? She was late. I wanted to go home._

"_Beth, I need to talk to you, about your mom" the old lady said seriously. I dared to look into her eyes. They were hazy and shimmered, like she was about to cry. I couldn't stand it; I wanted to know where momma was. I needed her!_

"_W-where is she?" I stammered. My voice was shaky, scared of the answer. My stomach cringed uncomfortably, as if the mice in it were trying to tell me that something was wrong. Momma had always said that whenever the mice in my stomach moved like it hurt, it was because something was wrong. She had called it 'a gut'. Sometimes it was a good moving, like when you get a really tasty lollypop, or go to the zoo or when it's your birthday, or Christmas. I liked those 'gut feelings'. But this felt bad. Something was definitely wrong._

"_Where is my momma" I asked again, eager for her to tell me. Was she hurt? Could someone have hurt my momma? Like the time when my mom taught me to ride my bike and I fell off it and had to go to the ER, and I got a cast on my arm. I remember that my momma drew pretty pictures on it, bunnies and bees and hearts mostly._

"_Beth, something serious happened to your mom. We need to take you to the hospital. It's very serious" the old lady said, puffing more ash-tray air into my face. It was making my head spin uncomfortably. I knew that it had to be serious. Momma would never leave me, she always said that._

It had turned out that my momma had had some kind of illness, and she stayed at the hospital for about two weeks before she died. I hugged my stuffed pig, while crying into it. I was still sitting with my back to the door, knowing that my mom sat on the other side. The letter was thrown on the floor beside me. I didn't care. I had never had a father, and my only father didn't want me. He didn't want to see me. He might as well just have written "Make her butt out of my life, she's a pain" I sobbed deeper into the forehead of Jonah. The pink cloth of its head was clearly wet and the color had darkened in spots where my tears had fallen recently.

"Beth, please open" my mom said again. Her voice was pleading, and I felt a need to hug her. She was my mother now, not momma. But I felt so weak. I could barely move, and it felt so impossible to move from the door, stand up and turn the lock.

"I-I can't… I'm too weak" I muttered, as loudly as I could muster. It all seemed so useless and too hard. Was life really supposed to be this hard? None of the other kids I knew had lost their mom's, they hadn't been denied by their fathers. I wanted to scream, to run, to fly to the moon and just be alone; but I wanted to hug my mom, I wanted to fall into her arms, and have her run her fingers through my hair. I clenched every muscle in my body and crept away from the door, reaching as high as I could. With whatever strength I had left, I turned the lock and felt my body slump against the rug. The door was immediately opened, and I was embraced by warm arms. The scent of my mom filled the air I breathed as she carried me to the bed, where she sat down and embraced me as hard as she could. I felt her need to show me that I wasn't alone. I knew she would never leave me; but my mother had said that too; she had said that she wouldn't leave me.

"_Momma, why are you crying?" I asked her, as tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked weak, bound to the bed and to tubes all over her body. It was really scary. Her dark hair had lost all of its shining, and her skin was pale and fragile. Ragged breaths were audible from her throat as she began to talk._

"_Beth…" she whispered and held out her hand for me to take. "Beth, come here" she said again. I hesitated, afraid that I might break her._

"_Booboo, you are my little angel, you know that right?" she asked, her words soft and calm. Again I hesitated, before taking her outstretched hand, and nodding. "I need to tell you something" Part of me knew what was coming now. She was going to tell me, that she was going to fly to the skies and sing with the angels, that she couldn't be by my side any longer. It was her time to leave, and I knew it._

"_I don't want you to die, momma" I cried out, disgusted by the childishness of my own voice. Most of me didn't care; I just wanted my momma to stay with me. She had recently explained that sometimes, people leave for the heavens. I didn't want her to leave, I'd miss her too much, and I'd be all alone._

"_Oh Beth… You remember what we talked about right, about leaving for heaven?" I nodded and felt tears fall from my cheeks. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. With gentle force she pulled me closer, and gestured for me to crawl onto the bed. My body longed for her to hold me close, but I was scared as well. I didn't want to break her._

"_It's okay, Beth-boo" she said, and I knew that it was right. Carefully I crawled onto the bed and nuzzled into her body. Thankfully, she still smelled like momma._

"_When you were born, Beth-boo, you weren't mine. Another girl, not older than sixteen, gave birth to you. But she couldn't take care of you, so I promised that I would be your mother, when she couldn't. I knew her, because she was a friend of your sister's. You remember me telling you about Rachel right?" I nodded, and let her continue. "Well, I became your mother. I adopted you. I couldn't have kids of my own anymore, because I had been sick like this before; like I am now. But they were able to fix me. They can't do that anymore, they just can't fix me. That's why… We need to say goodbye. You are going to go live with your real mom." I shook my head._

"_You're momma, you're my real momma" I protested. "I don't care who had me in her tummy, you are my momma!" I said, suddenly aggressive. How dared she say that she wasn't my mom, because she was! She was my mom!_

"_I know, Boo, but you have another mom. And I want you to live with her, because I can't take care of you anymore. Boo, your mom is gentle and caring and so sweet, and she loves you so much." She said, stroking my hair._

She had been so right. My mom, Quinny-mom, was the most caring person I knew, who wasn't my momma. She was my mom. But Puck was my dad, and he didn't want me. Did that mean that someday mom wouldn't want me either? Would she leave me? It scared me to think of it.

"We're going to have a great party, even if Puck isn't going to be there. We tried, Beth. We tried our very best. It's not your fault. If he saw you, I'm sure he'd change his mind. You are so sweet, and he's the one who doesn't know what he's missing" my mom chanted. Her voice calmed me down some, but it didn't change my feelings. I still felt wrong, like I had done something to push him away. I just wanted him to care for me, to hug me like mom did. I wanted my dad.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I looked up, feeling some strength return to my body. I nodded instinctively, suddenly feeling how hungry I was.

"I bet you could convince Hiram to make you some pasta if you want" mom said. My stomach growled aggressively.

"What time is it?" I asked, sighing contently in her arms. The warm strokes on my head had me calmed to a state where I didn't really notice anything outside the bubble in which we seemed to sit.

"Almost dinner time… half past five" I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"Can I sleep?" the words came as a mumble.

"I'd prefer if you had something to eat first. How about we go downstairs and get you some milk and pasta, and I'll tug you in right after that if you're still tired" I knew that it was reasonable, but that didn't stop me from groaning. Mom giggled at me, as I squirmed in her grasp.

"I don't want to walk…" I mumbled smiling cutely up at mom, knowing that she would give in and carry me. And right, she sighed and chuckled, stroking my hair a final time, before getting up, still embracing me. I tugged my arms around her neck and swung my legs around her waist, locking them with my feet, clinging to her strong body like a baby monkey clinging to her mother.

She carried me downstairs, me still feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes and felt my mind drift off. No thoughts, no words, just silence and the sound of my mother's pulse against my ear, as I leaned into her neck. She shook me slightly, keeping me from falling asleep. Once again, I groaned, but my stomach kept me awake. The mice scurried around, gnawing on the inside of my skin, begging for food.

Mom placed me on a chair with a light thump and forced my limbs to release her. I felt my body go weak again, sinking into the chair, letting my cheek fall onto the table, sleeping almost instantly.

"Beth, wake up… Sweetie, dinner is ready for you" I heard my mom coo in my ear. I squirmed and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and unclear like the time I opened my eyes under water. Groans and yawns left my mouth as I forced myself into an upright sitting position. Delicious smells of food soured through my nostrils and woke me further, as I looked at the plate in front of me; pasta with cream sauce and bacon. I felt my mouth water. Bacon was a favorite of mine, and I knew that mom shared that. As I grabbed my fork I saw her dig delicately into the bowl and grabbed a piece of bacon, grinning at me. I pouted shortly, and then dug into the bowl hungrily. The short nap had definitely both helped my mood and my strength. As I ate, I felt more strength return, finally beginning to feel normal. My stomach fell shortly when I thought about Puck, but for now, I couldn't worry.

Beside me sat mom, who had her phone in her hand, pressing a number, winking at me.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, curiously. She didn't answer but dug into my bowl again, pulling out a big piece of bacon, chewing contently on it. I frowned at her madly. She just stuck out her tongue at me, making me laugh. I loved that she was so childish. With a last grin she put the phone to her cheek.

"B, hi." She said. My gaze shot up at her.

"Is that Britty?" I asked excitedly. Mom nodded, and I began tugging at her arm, eagerly. She sighed and chuckled before putting the phone on the table, tapping a picture of a loudspeaker.

"Beth? Beth, can you hear me?" Brittany's voice said through the phone. Suddenly, I was wide awake, my heart pounding excitedly. The mice in my stomach ran around, making it flutter.

"Yeah, I'm here!" I yelled, not knowing if she could hear me. I heard a chuckle from the phone, before another voice spoke. The mice did another back-flip at the sound.

"Hi Fabray, mini-Fabray. Where's RuPaul?" Santana asked joyfully.

Mom scoffed and smiled, shaking her head. "I think she's helping her dads with the dinner."

"Anyway, mini-Fabray, how are you? Is Squirrel-head with you yet?" Santana asked excitedly. My mood immediately fell. I loved talking to Santana, and loved the weird names she always came up with, but the mention of my father had sunken my mood. I bet I looked like one of those Pekingese dogs, all sad.

"S, he didn't show. He wrote us saying that he didn't want anything to do with Beth for now." Mom said cautiously, reaching for my hand. I took hers and felt her squeeze mine, looking at me with compassion. There was a deep silence on the other end. Then suddenly the phone seemed to explode. Santana started shouting in Spanish. I didn't understand any of it, and frankly it scared me slightly.

"Satan, calm down! You're scaring Beth!" Quinn yelled. Everything fell silent, and the Spanish curses hung in the air.

"Good girl, now sit" Brittany said in a voice that made me sure she was smiling. It was like she couldn't pronounce the words properly because of her lips spreading so wide across her face.

"Mrphf…" Santana huffed. I grinned at her. "Hey, don't laugh at me Fabray!" She said, suddenly furious again. I only grinned louder.

"S, it's not me laughing, it's Bee-Boo" mom said. I smiled up at her, liking the nickname she had given me.

"Oh… Sorry, Boo. Well, anyway, he's an ass for disowning you like that. I don't think you should be alone. I actually finished my last exam today, and Britt had hers two days ago. We were just going to have a week for ourselves, but I think we may have changed our minds. What do you say about picking us up at the airport tomorrow? We'll keep you company. Mami has been harassing me about visiting all week anyway; and we'll be back in time for Hailey's dance recital too."

"Who's Hailey?" Mom asked. I didn't know and I didn't really care. Santana and Brittany were coming to see us early. I missed them so much, and the thoughts about my dad swooped from my mind like a breeze. All I could see was the smiling faces of Brittany and Santana. They were so nice and cared about me. I didn't feel like I need anything more right now. I had so much. Hiram and LeRoy had taken me in as their own grand-daughter, my mom had had no hesitations about being my mom, when momma died, and my sister was really awesome too. And I had Ally, whom I loved very much, even though we had such age difference. I also had these two girls, mom's friends from high-school. Santana was cool and snarky, but still so nice, and Brittany was just being Brittany. I loved how she always took time for me, just to chat or played with me in the living-room. But… I still missed my father. I liked the thought of having a father, and I liked his voice. Sometimes I pictured him singing lullabies for me.

Being so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear who Hailey was. I only knew that Brittany and Santana was on their way, for me. Once again the mice in my tummy jumped and did backflips.

That night I sat by the kitchen table, which had been covered in plastic, and made little things out of play-dough. Rachel sat across from me, making little things herself. She was very, very, very good. She had made a dolphin and a unicorn, telling me that it was Santana and Brittany, when I had asked why anyone would pair up a dolphin and a unicorn.

"What am I?" I aksed curiously.

"Hm… What do you want to be?" she asked, looking at me, and the orange Nemo-fish I was making. I thought it looked quite pretty actually.

"Well… something that's pretty of course; but not _just_ pretty. It's like Mulan said, you've gotta be gentle and tough at the same time. What can be that?" she looked at me with a calculating look.

"I think… A bumble-bee would fit you perfectly. It's really soft, and even though people area a bit afraid, it can actually be patted. But at the same time it's free and if you hurt it, it will sting you. And it's really pretty too." Rachel finally said, smiling. It fitted perfectly.

"Then what's Ally? She should stand with me. I mean, it's like with Brittany and Santana, back when they were in school. You couldn't have one without the other. I think that maybe Ally is like that for me. I think she might become my best friend" I said, looking at Rachel. Yeah, I knew that Ally was only three, but she was so nice to me, and I felt like I was supposed to protect her. She always let me play with her plush-toys and let me draw with her sparkle-markers, even though nobody else could.

I turned around at the sound of footsteps behind me. Mom stood behind me, smiling down at me.

"I think Ally is … well what do you think Boo?" she asked me, sweetly, leaning her arms around me to hug me over the chair. I fastened my hands around her arms letting my head fall into her shoulder.

"I don't know… She's real tough. She won't let anybody get to her, but she lets me in. And she's so pretty, I love her hair, so red and shiny. She's magical." I said.

"Kind of like a dragon…" Rachel said. I shot her a look of dismay. "A sweet dragon" she quickly added. I knew what she meant. People always said that dragons were ugly and mean, but I thought they were beautiful. They had hard skin to protect themselves, but their eyes were soft. I liked eyes, they told a lot about people. Most people had nice eyes, like my mom's. But some had bad eyes, like the old lady from momma's work. I didn't like her eyes, no not at all. They were bad, sad, broken eyes. Momma once told me that the eyes were the window to a people's soul. Well that old lady didn't seem to have anything behind her eyes.

I watched as Rachel started making a bumblebee. Fascinated I tried to make one as well, but it looked more like a striped ball. She helped be attack tiny wings and legs and eyes. It wasn't nearly as pretty as hers though.

After another half hour the bumblebee that was me and the red dragon that was Ally stood like a pair beside the dolphin and the unicorn.

* * *

There were people everywhere, and trust me, for a girl my height that's pretty scary. Helplessly I had grabbed my mother's arm with both hands, desperate for something to hold on to. I kept getting squashed between bags and trunks and people who were too oblivious to notice a three foot high midget like me. The only thing I could see was random people's backs and luggage. No chance ever, that I'd be able to spot my 'aunts'. Seeing as mom had said that Santana and Brittany had become like sisters to her, I just assumed that this made them my aunts. I hadn't ever had aunts, though mom had a real sister too, but I'd never met her.

"Mommy, I can't see anything!" I complained when I had to jump left to avoid getting run over by a large green trunk.

"It's going to thin out in a few seconds, just wait" Mom said calmly, dragging me along. I huffed impatiently and let her pull me, refusing to walk very much myself. It turned out that she was right. Just seconds later I was free of people shoving me left and right. I noticed an empty bench nearby, and released the grasp on mom and ran towards it. I climbed onto it and began looking around for any sight of my aunts. I saw that Mom and Rachel walked towards me, smiling at my excitement. I had a constant smile plastered across my face, my tummy-mice scurrying around. I gazed around for a good while before finally spotting a lean blonde woman carrying a big bag her arm linked with a smaller woman, this one tanned and with raven hair. I began jumping excitedly on the bench, waving wildly. Santana saw us and nudged Brittany, pointing at me. Her face lit up and she tugged Santana along, running towards us. Somehow she managed to engulf both mom, Rachel, Santana and me in a hug, by pulling Santana with her and pushing mom and Rachel back with her, into me. I jumped forwards, locking my arms and legs around the tall blonde, hugging her tightly. I heard her chuckle. There was a light tap on my shoulder, and I turned to look who had prodded me. Santana stood with open arms, gesturing for a hug. Unlocking my grasp on Brittany I jumped into Santana's arms. She locked her arms tightly around me and rocked us from side to side. I giggled, burying my head in her shoulder.

"Aunty Tanny?" I asked curiously. I let go slightly, to look at her.

"Aunty?" she asked me with a grin. I nodded excitedly.

"Mommy said that you were like sisters, so that makes you my aunty" I explained. Santana shot a sly grin at mom, before saying.

"Well that does make sense. You are a very clever girl" she said. "How about I give you a piggy-bag-ride to the car, you weigh more when you're hanging on the front." She chuckled. With some difficulties, I managed to crawl onto her back, without leaving her body. I heard mom chuckle at my acrobatic approach. Joyfully I stuck my tongue out at her. The arrival of my aunties had completely swept my father from my mind. That is until now. My thoughts fell on him, if he still had that Mohawk, if he was still as goofy as mom said he was. I wondered why my aunties had been willing to hop on the first plane back to keep me company, when my own father, whom I had been told loved me, wouldn't even see me. I think maybe my mom noticed that I wasn't very happy, because she kept glancing over at me. I didn't really want to talk about it though.

"Aunty Britt?" I asked curiously, spotting a ribbon sticking out of the large bag she was carrying. "What is that?" I asked in a sweet voice and pointed at the ribbon, suspecting that it might be my birthday present.

Aunty Tanny looked down at the ribbon and bowed down to quickly prod it inside the bag, zipping it tightly shut. I giggled at her immature reaction.

"Oh that, it's nothing" Aunty Britt said in a sing-song voice. I grinned at her.

I went silent and leaned against Tanny, resting my head on her shoulder. I sighed contently, and felt suddenly tired. I forced myself to stay awake though, wanting to spend as much time with my aunties as I could. I loved them so much.

* * *

"But I want to freaking go to BreadstiX, Q! I wants my breadsticks!" Tanny complained later that day. I was sitting with Brittany going over the list of guests. She helped me draw little figures on the table-cards, while I drew on a piece of paper next to it. She asked me every time which name she should write, and which figure she should draw. We were going to be about 15 people. Hiram and LeRoy of course, since it was in their house we were to draw it. I wanted to invite Ally as well, and her parents. Santana & Brittany and Kurt & Blaine were coming too, and my grandma Judy. My mom had asked if she could invite the girl who stole Tanny's pretzel and her boyfriend as well. I couldn't remember her name.

"Beth, would you care for another trip to BreadstiX?" mom asked me, clearly giving in to Tanny. I looked up and nodded excitedly. It was so much fun at the Mall, and the restaurant as well.

"Can I bring Ally?" I asked, missing her company. I loved the adults, but it was nice to have some friends my age too. Tanny looked over at me confused.

"Who's that?" she asked, frowning.

"It's my best friend, I think. She's only three, but she's so nice." I said smiling.

"It's Schue's daughter" Mom added. Tanny's mouth opened in a small 'o' shape and she smiled.

"So what, it's a little ginger rascal?" her voice was amused, but I didn't find it funny.

"Don't call her ginger" I said angrily. Tanny looked over at med, surprised at my anger. "Her hair is so pretty! I don't like it when people call her ginger. It's like if I only called you Latina. It's not her. She's Ally and she's sweet and I don't care that she's a ginger. That's just her hair-color." I said.

Britt glowed and looked at Tanny who was gaping at me. I just looked at her without emotion, not knowing if I had angered her.

"I'm sorry, Boo, of course you're right" Tanny said smiling at me. I lit up. Happily I walked to her and hugged her even though I only reached her tummy. She sunk down to my level and wrapped me into a tight embrace. The way she embraced me made me think of how momma hugged me whenever she was proud of me.

"_Hey Boo, don't cry" momma said to me, as she looked at me, her eyes shimmering, her body weak and pale. She lay in the hospital bed, reaching for me. I stood in the corner of the room, my arms around myself, trying to comfort myself. Tears streamed down my burning cheeks. My head had started to hurt from crying._

"_Beth-Boo, there's…" she coughed, and I winced, "There's no need to be afraid…" She tried to sit up, but the hand she was supporting it with, shook beneath her, and slumped further down. Nervously I tried to back into the corner, afraid that I was going to break her if I touched her. She was so weak._

"_Beth, I have something I need to give you" she said, coughing again. My legs trembled as I dared to step forwards. Fearing that my legs wouldn't hold me for very much longer, I ran to her side, clinging to the side of the bed, feeling my legs tremble worse than they did before. It took all of my strength to look at her, while holding myself upright. Her face was sunken and wrinkled and she looked like an old lady. But her eyes were as pretty as ever. I managed to focus only on them, as she spoke._

_I felt her hand over mine and flinched at the coolness of her touch. Where was my warm momma? The one who had held me that summer where I got my foot stuck in the frozen lake and we had to wait for the rescuers to break the ice? She had held my body and kept me so warm. But I was the warm one now. I had to take care of her. With that realization, I grabbed both of her hands carefully and tried to warm them. It was so hard. I blew warm air on them and rubbed my hands over hers to warm them. But they stayed cold. She managed to stop me and turn my head towards her with a gentle tug under the chin. I looked at her, tears streaming freely._

"_You're so cold" I said, crying freely. I felt her hand cup my chin, and although the touch was cold, I leaned into her hand, smelling her scent. Thankfully, she still smelled like momma._

"_Beth, in my bag, there's a letter. It has your name on it. I want you to take it, but you can't read it. Not until you're eighteen, okay? It's very, very important. I need you to keep that letter, until the day you turn eighteen. Then you can open it. And remember, I love you, now and always." She said. I started sobbing while nodding furiously. It took momma all of her strength to scoot over and pat the bed. I got the message as she tried to normalize her breathing. I knew then, that she wouldn't wake up. When I fell asleep, she wouldn't be awake when I woke. She'd have gone to the heavens. On shaking legs I hoisted myself up and climbed onto the bed, careful not to break her. Her arms locked around me and she started to stroke my hair. I immediately felt the exhaustion flush over me._

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright" She reached for my hand, as I cried. "just take my hand, hold it tight" she sang. With both hands, I clung to the hand of hers that wasn't stroking my hair._

"_I don't want to lose you momma" I sobbed. Why did she have to leave? It was so unfair!_

"_Shh… I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry" she sang on, her voice weak and trembling, but still the one that belonged to my momma. It was so beautiful and pure, and my ears seemed to be deaf to anything but her voice. I missed her already. I let go of her hand, shortly, to wipe my eyes, but more tears just fell, and I gave up drying them. It was my pain, and momma had always taught me to let out the pain by crying._

"_For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry…" she sang, stroking my hair gently. I began to feel drowsy, knowing that she'd always be there, even if I could never talk to her again. It felt like having my heart removed, when I let myself succumb to sleep. I knew that I shouldn't sleep, that she wouldn't wake._

"_You'll be in my heart…" I mumbled, half-asleep, as I tightened my grip on her hand, and snuggled into her fragile body, sighing one last time, before falling asleep._

The bed had been empty when I woke. A nurse sat on the chair by the window, watching me with a pained expression. I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry, but the tears took over, and I had sobbed furiously into the nurse's neck for hours. Later that day, I had been sitting in the nurses' lounge, my eyes glued emptily to the screen, as some movie played. I hadn't even noticed which one. Therefore, I was shocked when Britt had popped in a movie that evening. The same house, the balloons and the scout played on the TV. I felt my heart fall as I watched. I sat glued to the screen like I had that morning, but I was actually watching the movie now. It wasn't until we were half-way into the movie, that Tanny suddenly paused it looking at me quizzically.

"BooBoo, why're you crying?" she asked, sitting down next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

"Momma… She… Momma's dead" I whispered. "My momma's not coming back… She's dead" I whispered barely audible, sobbing. It wasn't until now that I had truly realized that she really wasn't coming back, that I'd never hear her voice, or see her smile at me. I'd never hear her tell me how proud she is of me. I felt unexpectedly alone, surrounded by my sister, my mom and my aunties. I felt so alone, and I felt that I should _be _alone. But I couldn't run away this time. I just couldn't. Instead, I curled into Tanny, letting her hoist me onto her lap. I felt her sink into her couch, as mom and Rachel sat down on either side of Tanny, and Britt kneeled in front of us. Hands were on me from all angles, stroking my hair and my back. How was it possible to feel so alone, when surrounded by so many people? But I had to be strong. Momma would want me to be strong. Maybe, just for tonight, I could be not strong. Then tomorrow, I'd smile again and be happy. But now, I needed to cry. I didn't want to walk around with pain, so I just cried.

**A/N**

**I PROMISE! Next chapter is the Birthday chapter. I just wanted to do a Beth-centric chapter, and explain the title of the story. We're getting to the core of things here, and I'm considering rewriting some of the first chapters into 3rd person POV character-centric episodes. Add a few scenes here and there, a little more study, having some more feeling. I feel that the last two chapters are the one's I've written best, and I want the others to do these justice. Therefore I MIGHT edit the others. But don't worry, I will have plenty of time to write the next chapters as well, because my break is SOON! (I don't know if I'll be writing next weekend though) ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Keep reading please :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N SOOOOOORRY! Sorry sorry sorry! This thing took me almost a fortnight to write. I have exams and I'm really stressed out about them. Besides, since I wrote in a Santana POV I had to try and help myself from writing pure Brittana fluff, because they're my OTP…**

**Santana POV (Which means, BRITTANA! Besides the fact that it's a Beth fanfic… Brittana is my OTP, OKAY? I promise it'll be like 50/50… I'll try my best to refrain from going all Brittana-love on you…!) **

**Also, longest chapter to date, 7K –proud-**

Chapter 16: **Jeremy and Jonah**

Beth had cried last night; for hours straight. We had eventually taken shifts looking after her, when she finally slept. Through her sobs she told us how she had slept in her mom's hospital-bed the night she'd passed, how the nurse'd shown her "up" in the lounge the next morning while they took care of the formalities. Britt'd sat with tears in her eyes, head on my shoulder as Beth spoke. I think Britt was afraid that what happened to Shelby might happen to one of us, if we started a family. Once again, the urge to get in my car, drive to LA, find Puck and kick him square in the balls, neutering him, surged through me. The hand in which Brittany's fingers twined with my own, tensed and caused Brittany to look up at me, with tear filled puppy eyes. It was like physical pain, watching Brittany cry. It made me forget everything else, and I think she knew that, because she smiled when I loosened my grip on our twined hands. While still listening to Beth explain about how the nurse had held her while she cried, I let my other hand reach up and wipe Brittany's tears away.

It was three-fifteen A.M. when Brittany and I took over the guard duty, watching Poodle-berry and Old Kurt go to bed. Rachel and Quinn slept in the big bed, while Beth slept on the couch, mainly because she'd fallen asleep there and none of us dared to move her, fearing that she might wake up. Quinn had tried though, but Beth kept squirming and almost woke, so we gave up and got her stuff from the bedroom. I'd carried down the stuffed pig, whom I remember Beth told me was named Jonah. Quinn and I had tucked Beth in and I'd left upstairs to join Britt for a few needed hours of sleep before taking over for Berry's dads.

Since Beth had taken the couch and I refused to be away from Brittany when other arrangements were possible, I joined her in the arm-chair, me sitting on her lap, her arms cradled around my waist, my fingers twined in hers. I was leaning my head against her neck, as she hummed different lullabies. It made me so drowsy, but I didn't want her to stop, and eventually I dozed off.

"Honey, wake up" I heard a chant in my ear. It tickled and I could almost feel her lips on my ear as she spoke. I squirmed and yawned stretching in Brittany's arms. Through my closed lids I saw light streaming inside the living-room, and I wondered shortly how long I'd slept. Feeling a shielding hand over my eyes, I dared to open my eyes, humming gratefully. When I'd accustomed my eyes to the light, I reached up and took her hand moving it from in front of my eyes, to my mouth, pressing my lips to it gently. Looking up, I saw Quinn standing with a loving smile, clearly applauding the cute gesture Brittany did.

"What time is it?" I croaked. Brittany ran a hand down my arm as Quinn said "Five-thirty. You guys go back to bed; I should be there when she wakes."

Brittany squirmed beneath me, gesturing for me to get up, but before I had the chance, she'd changed her mind, as she wrapped an arm under my knees, and one around my waist. With a strength I really should be used to, but which still surprised me, she heaved us from the soft arm-chair, carrying me. Embarrassed slightly at my fragile position, I buried my face in Brittany's neck, my cheeks burning beneath my skin. I heard a faint chuckle from Quinn. I would've retorted if it hadn't been for Beth sleeping and being held so close to Brittany, almost forcing me into a state of apathy. It made me realize how tired I was. I noticed somewhat that I was being carried up the stairs, but by the time we reached the room, I must've fallen asleep again.

When I woke next it was I who was awake first. I sighed deeply before looking over my shoulder at Brittany who was sleeping calmly. She was spooning me from behind, her arms curled around me, pulling me tight against her. I wondered what had woken me, before looking at the door, where a blonde six-year-old stood, smiling broadly at me. She looked slightly hesitant, before I shot her a smile. The wide smile suddenly reached her eyes, as she ran towards us, jumping onto the bed, curling into me. I heard Brittany groan behind me. I hugged Beth tightly, before beginning to wake Brittany, by running my hands over her arms, warming them. She squirmed and writhed, clenching tighter around my waist. With a smile I turned my attention to Beth, winking at her and laying a finger over my lips. She giggled and nodded, getting my train of thought. Carefully I unclenched Brittany's arms and turned around. Brittany slumped back with a deep sigh. Smiling over my shoulder at Beth, I grabbed her hand and pulled her next to me.

"One…" I whispered. She giggled

"Two"

"Three" we both shrieked and began attacking Brittany, tickling wildly at her sides. She was instantly awake, writing and laughing and shrieking.

"Oh my god will you stop acting like overly hormonal teenagers already!" Quinn yelled and came storming into the room. All three of us were laughing loudly frozen in our movements. The look Quinn sported changed like traffic-lights from wrath to confusion to lightheartedness. She giggled slightly before running towards us throwing her body onto the bed, grabbing Beth, tumbling over, and tickling her. I continued my tickling on Brittany before getting turned over, plumped onto my back, Brittany's fingers poking at my side. I burst into unwilling laughter, trying to slap her fingers away kicking wildly. I gasped, trying to get some control of my breathing, when she finally let go. My breath though, caught in my throat when I felt Brittany's lips on mine. My lids fluttered open and I looked into Brittany's face before shutting them again. I felt her smile into the kiss, leaning down on me. My mind went blank as I leaned up into her, letting my hands disappear as I felt her suck on my lower lip. I smiled again and parted my lips to let her tongue enter. The next I felt was air between us caused by a soft but forceful something on the side of my face. I let out an annoyed groan and opened my eyes, searching for Brittany's lips half-blindly, before finding them again.

"Keep it PG will you?" I heard Quinn say, before the soft forceful something hit us again. I let go of Brittany and looked up at Quinn who stood with Jonah the pig in her hands, looking pretty annoyed. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Oh you're just jealous because you can't bring yourself to plant a smooch on Gay-Berry" I said. Within a split-second Jonah collided with the side of my face once again. I growled and tried to snatch it from her. Brittany, still hovering above me, keeping me somewhat trapped, was no help; at all. I felt her lips on my nose, and I immediately fell silent and numb. I looked into her sparkling blue eyes and lost myself. She grinned at me and closed her eyes, kissing my forehead before moving sideways, flopping onto her back beside me. Something shot across me, and landed half on me, half on Brittany. I let out a low "oompf!" as Beth started to wiggle and turn lying sprawled across her mother, Britt and me. I grabbed her sides and started tickling her, causing her to kick and scream.

"Who's in charge now, Boo?" I asked with a chuckle as she writhed under my grip.

"S-s-stooop!" she shrieked breathlessly. I obeyed immediately. She tried to regain control over her breathing, before sitting up, her butt squashed into the crack between me and Quinn, as she looked at me with a pout.

"Aren't you forgetting something you ought to have said?" she asked in her cutest mousey voice.

"Hm…" I said teasingly, sitting up, scooting upwards to lean against the headboard. "No, not really. I don't think today is all that special, do you?" I winked and grinned, making sure that she knew I was joking. She puffed out her lip more.

"But Tanny… Today _is_ special!" she said complainingly.

"Oh that's right. Today is the day where a certain young lady… oh wait, no forget it… It's not today. You don't turn six until tomorrow!" she gaped at me dramatically.

"It _is_ today! I'm six years old!"

"Really, because you only have five toes on your left foot. You get a sixth the day you turn six, you know. Sorry, Beth-boo, you're just not six years old yet" I said, capturing her foot, examining it carefully. She laughed and wiggled, trying to get me to let go.

"That's not true! Then you'd have about a hundred toes on your left foot!" she said. I gasped comically.

"You did not just call me old, little missy! You're the one who's already six years old!"

"Hah! You admit it, today _is_ my birthday. Na-na-na-na-na!" she sang, sticking her tongue out at me. I scowled. How could I have fallen for the trap of a six-year-old?

"Tsh… I guess you're right. Happy birthday kiddo" I said in defeat. She lunged at me and flung her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek. I chuckled and hugged back.

"Thanks auntie Tanny. So, when do I get my present?" she asked.

"Well, we actually have two presents for you. Britt insisted that since we're not married we don't have to give gifts together. So you'll get hers now and mine later … But actually" I winked "They're both from both of us"

Beth shone at me and giggled before turning to her mother with a teasing look on her face.

"See momma, _two_ gifts!"

"You're spoiled, you know that?" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nu-uh" Beth said offended.

"Uh-huh" Quinn answered.

They continued to disagree until Brittany jumped off the bed and dug into our bag, getting forth a big present, wrapped in black and pink paper with a silver ribbon.

"Beth, you want your present?" Britt said temptingly.

"Yes! Gimme!" Beth yelled forgetting everything about her mom, lunging forth to snatch the package. Brittany handed it to her, chuckling, before crawling back onto the bed, snuggling into my side. I watched Beth carefully remove the ribbon, while combing my hand through Brittany's hair.

The minute she'd removed the ribbon, she tore at the paper, ripping and clawing at it. The gift was wrapped in corrugated cardboard; not to prevent the present from breaking, but to make it easier to wrap.

She looked back at us quizzically, before turning it to the side, where there was a peek-hole. She yelped with joy and plunged her hand inside the cardboard pulling out something in a dusty purple color.

"You got her the pillow pet?" Quinn asked with a grin.

I shrugged. "Kid wanted it"

Beth hugged the purple unicorn tightly swaying from side to side before crawling back onto the bed to hug both me and Britt.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said in a high-pitched voice that usually came from the sort of stomach-clenching happiness you got when you heard your favorite song or visited Disney-land.

"So you've already got Jonah, but we figured you wouldn't mind some company for it, and for you." Brittany said, grabbing Jonah and flapping its ears.

"This" Beth pointed at the unicorn "is awesome, he's totally awesome!"

"So it's a he" Quinn noted. "What's his name then?"

"Hm… I don't know. He reminds me of a guy in my pre-school who had a "My Little Pony" lunchbox. I think I'll name him after that boy. I think his name was Jimmy…"

"So, Jimmy is his name?" I asked looking down at it.

"Of course not. Jimmy is a dumb name. But it's short for Jeremy; and that's a cute name. Jeremy, I think. Yup, his name's Jeremy" Beth said, looking once again at the unicorn, taking in its every feature. She nodded decisively and hugged the unicorn-pillow.

"Jeremy and Jonah."

* * *

Later that morning, around nine or so – I didn't really pay attention to time – we sat in the living room. Poodle-Berry had gone out of his way with the breakfast and made every thinkable choice, vegan and non-vegan. When we were all firmly seated, Quinn rose from her seat.

"So, Beth; Like you've noticed, this house is one of song. And seeing as it's your birthday, I thought we ought to sing to you. We have some girls here who're pretty talented at that" she said, pointing at me, Britt and Berry. Britt blushed deep and bit her lip. No matter what, she was very insistent that she didn't have a great voice. Berry shone and I huffed, though feeling like Berry looked. I loved when people said that I had talent, but I never showed it; unless it was Britt.

"You sing too?" Beth asked me. I shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Are you kidding? My girl" Brittany started, pointing at me, "Is Ah-mazing! She's gonna be the next big thing you know." It was my turn to blush. I looked down at my plate, embarrassed slightly. I wasn't _that_ good.

"It's true. She's gonna give Mercedes a run for her money" Berry chimed in. I shot a glance at her, smirking.

"So… S, Britt, Rach, will you join me for a little song for our birthday-girl?" Quinn asked.

Berry shot from her chair, and I pulled a reluctant Brittany with me. She mumbled something about not wanting to be the weak link.

"You have an amazing voice babe, trust me." I whispered. She nodded shyly and smiled.

"So I don't think we should sing a normal birthday song for you, because you're so special. So instead, I want to sing you a promise. LeRoy?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded and went to the piano. She whispered the song-choice to Rachel and pointed at us. Rachel passed it on to Brittany who nodded and leaned in to my ear, giving me the message and planting a kiss below my ear. I blushed at her gesture and smiled in approve at the song-choice.

The first notes of Old Kurt's fingers skating across the piano filled the room with music.

"_I've got my memories, they're always inside of me, but I can't go back, back to how it was"_

Quinn sang. She pointed at Brittany gesturing for her to join in.

"_I believe you now, I've come too far, no I can't go back – back to how it was"_ they sang.

Quinn nodded at me, and stopped singing, and Brittany did the same.

"_Created for a place I've never known"_ I sang, my voice shaking slightly because I hadn't warmed it up.

"_This is home"_ Rachel belted out.

"_Now I'm finally where I belong; where I belong"_ we all sang. Beth lit up as even Hiram and LeRoy joined in.

"_Yeah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own, and now I've found it maybe this is home" _We sang, me doing vocal-runs, Brittany and Quinn singing normally and LeRoy and Rachel belting out the last piece. It actually sounded pretty awesome. We silently decided to skip the first part of the second verse, feeling it was too gloomy, and Rachel began singing.

"_I've got my heart set on what happens next, I've got my eyes wide it's not over yet, we're the miracles and we're not alone!"_

"_Yeah this is home!" _We all sang. Beth sat mesmerized at her private concert. I winked at her and she giggled and continued to stare in awe, swallowing every word.

"_Now I'm finally where I belong – where I belong"_ Quinn sang, walking towards Beth, their eyes glued on each other. Quinn reached out with both her hands and Beth took them, crawling up to stand on her chair.

"_Yeah this is home, We've been searching for a place of our own, now we've found it maybe this is home"_ Quinn and Rachel sang. We all circled around Beth and Quinn.

"_This is home"_ Brittany and Quinn sang.

"_Yeah this is Ho-o-o-ome"_ Rachel and I sang. She smiled at me and I smirked at her.

"_And now after all my searching, after all my questions, I'm gonna call it home. I've got a brand new mindset, I can finally see the sunset, I'm gonna call it home"_ Quinn sang alone. I felt Brittany's hand in mine as she whispered the last part.

"_Home, this is home!"_ Beth sang at the top of her lungs, making us all smile.

"_Now we're finally where we belong – where we belong! Yeah this is home, We've been searching for a place of our own, now we've found it maybe this is home"_ We all sang.

"_This is home"_ Hiram and LeRoy harmonized.

"_Yeah this is Ho-o-o-ome" _Brittany and I sang. I loved how our voices fit so perfectly together.

"_Now I know-!"_ Quinn and Rachel followed arms around each other's shoulders.

"_Yeah this is home"_ Beth sang with Brittany. There was definitely talent in that kid. She had to though, with Quinn and Puck as her parents, and Shelby as her adoptive mother. Those odds were too good.

"_I've come too far, and I won't go back. Yeah this is home"_ Quinn sang the last part.

Beth broke into wild applause as she laughed. The look on her face was beyond adorable.

"Did someone record that?" she asked finally. Quinn and Rachel broke into chuckles, and I tried not to. Brittany looked at her, dead serious.

"No Beth, we forgot … How about we tape it later? I have a video-camera. We've recorded all sorts of things on that" she said with a smile. I felt myself blush, remembering just _what _she was referring to.

"Britt, I don't think you need to elaborate" Quinn said warningly. Brittany smirked at Quinn and winked at me, making warmth creep up my neck.

* * *

When we finally left the store, I was dragging a very reluctant Beth with me in one hand, and an equally reluctant Brittany in the other. They were both whining and gloating at me, when I pulled them to my car, huffing. It took all of my strength physically to drag them, and psychologically to resist their begging. Double-blonde-cuteness, I was so weak. But we had to get back and I couldn't let them get caught up. I regretted now that I'd rejected Berry's offer to come with us. She'd know how to handle them.

"Britt if you don't cooperate I'm not sharing a bed with you tonight, and Beth if you don't you're not getting your present!" I finally said when I'd had enough. Both looked at me in disbelief, fell silent and bowed their heads dragging their feet to the car. I smirked, satisfied, and went in the car with them to drive home.

Back in the house Quinn and Rachel had decorated just about every surface with glitter and balloons. It seriously looked like a unicorn had pooped rainbows all over. Seriously, it was kind of scary. It was like the time, where Kurt and Blaine dragged us to New York for the Gay Pride Parade. Never have I been so frightened of my own 'label'. As a lesbian, was I really supposed to be all rainbows and drag? Hell no, I was HBIC Santana Lopez, no matter what! So what, I happened to be a lady-lover, that doesn't mean that I can't have black bedroom walls and wear sexy clothes. I wasn't going to go all rainbow-flannel just because I got myself a girlfriend, no way. Wow, my associations really have been side-tracked, but once again, they landed on Brittany, my girlfriend. It didn't really matter that we'd been together for like almost five years, my stomach still turned into freaking butterflies thinking "That hot blonde with the rockin' body clearly living in wonderland, yeah, she's my girlfriend".

Snapping back to reality, Beth began complaining to her mom.

"She said that I might not get my other present!" she whined with a pout. I looked at Quinn who had her eyebrow raised at me.

"She insisted that I bought the gumball-machine. So did Britt for that matter. It was like having two annoying three-year-olds on the loose. So yeah, I threatened to take her gift away." I explained with an eye-roll. Brittany poked at my side pouting too.

"You think I'm like an annoying kid?" she said, lip trembling.

"What? No of course not Britt" I assured her, with a smile. She was freaking adorable when she pretended to be sad. I knew that she was pretended but I also knew that she'd have a laugh at having me whipped, so I played along for the heck of it.

"But… but you just said!" she whined in her most childish voice. I bit my lip hard to prevent from smiling.

"You are my girlfriend, and I love you very much. I love you, not in spite, but because you at age 22 ask me to buy a gumball machine" I said. She giggled and shot her lip back in before kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her.

"Go up and change into your pretty dress. The guests will be here soon enough." Quinn said, shoving Beth lightly up the stairs.

"Oh, Brittany, by the way; Rachel's gone to the airport to pick up the New Yorkers, so you'll have to decorate the cupcakes alone. She said that she trusted you to do so." Brittany nodded and saluted Quinn before dashing into the kitchen.

"I'mma go get ready too" I said as I walked past Quinn. She nodded and proceeded to fold napkins into swans.

When I got upstairs, I was met by Beth who stood in the doorway to Brittany's and my room, a begging look.

"I don't know what to wear" she said.

"Oh…" I was not good at this stuff. I knew how to make people look hot, but not how to dress little kids to look cute. She looked cute in her normal clothes too, but still. "Um, didn't you buy that white dress with Q?" I asked.

She nodded but lowered her head slightly. "I don't have any shoes to match and my hair's all wrong"

"Aren't you a little young to care about those things?" I asked curiously. She shot me a firm angry look, like the ones Quinn used to give me. "Sorry, of course you aren't. Why don't we find you something?" I asked and reached out to take her hand. She grabbed mine and skipped beside me. That kid managed to be angry one second and happy the next, and I never got how she was able to shift so fast.

I went with her into her room and sat on the king-sized bed. Looking around at all of the pictures from Berry's young days, I suddenly notices three pictures hanging closely together on the wall just above her night-stand. While Beth rummaged in her drawer, which Berry had cleared for her stuff, I walked over to the pictures. The first was of Quinn. It was taken around graduation I think. She was waving at the camera, her nose scrunched as she laughed. The second one was of Blaine and Kurt. It was quite sweet actually, but I'd never say that out loud. They'd think I'd gone soft or something. The third made me frown. I'd never been that close with Berry and neither had Brittany, as far as I knew, but in the left corner of the triangle the three pictures formed, was a picture of me and Brittany. We were huddled together, attached by the lips, me blushing wildly. I was confused, because I recognized the place where it was taken, and I knew exactly when, but I didn't know how the hell she'd have gotten her hands on it. It had been taken in New York, the day before our competition. After we'd helped Quinn get her hair cut short, Brittany had burst out "Quinn, I know you want us to have someone to love, but… but I already do. I have someone I love, and I really, really want to tell you about them, if they'll let me" I remember that she'd looked at me pleadingly. I'd nodded, and shrugged, and the next thing I knew, her lips were attached to mine. She had kissed me right in front of Quinn. I had heard her giggle and take a snapshot with her phone. Quinn told us later that she'd known all along. Apparently we hadn't been as discreet as we thought we were, back in freshman year.

I wondered why it was Brittany and I hanging there, as forming the stones of the pyramid, whose eye was Quinn. That was when it dawned on me.

I'd never gotten what Rachel saw in Finn, and I'd always known that Quinn had a soft spot for Rachel despite her never showing it. But I'd never imagined that it had been reciprocated. I remembered something that Quinn'd told me back in senior year, when I'd found her sobbing in the bathroom.

* * *

_It was a Wednesday, somewhere between Christmas and Valentines. Keeping tap on the days was not really my thing, seeing as I right now had everything I wanted. I was playing with the heart-shaped pendant on my necklace, which I'd gotten for Christmas from Britt. Making my usual post-lunch trip to the bathroom to refresh my make-up while Brittany was practicing her dancing with Mike, I walked into the bathroom closest to my locker. Before I opened the door I heard quiet sobs from inside, and opening the door I found a broken down Quinn sitting in the corner under one of the sinks. Within the last few years I'd grown to care for her as more than the push-pull relationship we'd had. I felt like consoling her, but not before making sure that no-one would catch me in my act of kindness._

"_Q?" I asked slowly. She looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red. I heard her sniffle before I sat down beside her, curling an arm around her thin waist, letting her fall into me. She leaned into my shoulder and sobbed._

"_I swear if you get bogies on my uniform I'm gonna bitch-slap you" I said warningly, trying to get her to lighten up. She hiccupped and chuckled before continuing to cry._

"_I hate you" she said matter-of-factly._

_I grinned and tucked her tighter, "I know; why this time?"_

"_Brittany"_

"_You don't have a crush on my girl, do you?" I asked, suddenly slightly frightened. I had figured out years ago, after careful analysis of her every move, that Quinn had crushes on girls._

"_No. But I hate that you get to be so open with her…"_

"_So, this is about a girl I take it?"_

"_What, no!" she looked at me wildly._

"_Quinn, I know. I have awesome gaydar, remember" I said softly, tugging her close._

"_She's settling for him. She could have had so much better, she could… she could have had me! And … If I wasn't such a fucking coward, she would have! But now she's settling for him…" she said in a pained voice. I looked down at her, trying to figure out who the hell she'd been talking about. "She told me that she liked me that she wanted to be with me… but I was so scared S… I couldn't do it. I had let my mother down enough with Beth and all. I couldn't… I wanted to be with her, but she … she ran out of time to wait for me… so now she's settling for me"_

_She didn't say anything else, just sobbed into my neck. I skipped class to calm her, not really caring, I was acing Spanish anyway._

* * *

I hadn't drawn that particular conversation into my web of Fabray loves Berry thoughts. Had I done that, I think I might've talked to Berry. They were, despite the fact that they were both very high-maintenance and Berry was annoying as they came, a cute pair. The only problem though, was Beth. It was really awkward and slightly incest suggestion. Every way but biologically Berry was Beth's big sister, and Q was Beth's mother.

I snapped back when Beth tugged at my shirt. She stood barefoot in her pretty white dress. It was a knee length double-layer cotton dress with blue plastic-pearls attached around the edges. She was wearing a leather-string belt with the same plastic-pearls on it. Even barefoot she looked very pretty.

"Okay, show me the shoes you have" I said nodding approval. She spun and opened the bottom drawer and pointed into it. I walked over to her and looked down. She had sneakers, sandals and boots, two pairs of ballerinas and a pair of slippers. I grabbed the brown ballerinas handing them to her. "They'll match your eyes and your belt"

She nodded and put them on. "What about my hair?"

"How about we give you a circled French braid? Mom knows how to make those I'm sure" I said, taking her hand. We walked downstairs together. Luckily Q had just finished making the paper-swans.

"Q, she needs her mommy's awesome braiding skills. See you" I said handing Beth to Quinn and walking back upstairs to change. Even though this was a birthday party for a six-year-old, it didn't mean that you couldn't look hot, right? I decided to go with a strapless fitted black dress with green threads imbedded along with a black leather jacket and high boots. Smoking hot; I thought to myself as I left the bedroom, having flattened my hair.

Getting back downstairs, the house was suddenly filled with people. In the middle stood Brittany engulfed in a hug with Kurt. They were swaying back and forth, and I smiled as I got eye-contact with Tina. Both she and Mike looked very summer-ish; Mike clad in short Khaki's and a polo and Tina in a loose brown dress.

I made my way over to them and both immediately hugged me. I chuckled and returned the double-hug. There was a certain hesitance about Tina's hug, not too tight, not too close, but I didn't mind. There was a tap on my shoulder as Kurt engulfed me in a tight hug.

He whispered silently. "Girl, I just wanted to know when you were gonna put a ring on that pretty blonde of yours" I smacked him on the arm playfully and gave him a warning look.

"Shush you" I scolded. He laughed.

There was a screech from the top of the stairs, then Beth came running down the stairs, her hair now braided, and threw herself into Blaine's waiting arms.

"TIN-MAN!" she shouted excitedly and nuzzled into him, tightening her arms around his neck as hard as she could, which really wasn't saying much.

Half an hour later we were all seated around the dining-table which had been lengthened in both ends, somehow managing to seat 15 people now. For me, the biggest surprise had been seeing Schue again. He greeted all of us when he came in, and despite all of us now being adults, we formed a group-hug around him. No matter how much we may have despised his ideas at some point or another, he was the greatest teacher ever. I heard him laugh from somewhere in the middle. When he reached Brittany and I he shone at our twined hands. "I still remember back in junior year when you two sang Landslide. Still can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner" he said hugging us both again. We grinned at each other and at him. It was so much easier to like him, when you didn't see him every day.

Beth had been right about his daughter, Ally. She really was a dragon. Her flaming red hair reflected the sun and made it look like it really was on fire. She had the same huge eyes as her mother, but they were blue, like Schues. Despite their age and maturity differences, Beth and Ally seemed to get along like best friends. I now knew that what our second gift was would be perfect. Absentmindedly I let my hands run over the silver bracelet, which we still wore religiously. It had gotten another pendant though.

As we sat around the table, people took turns to tell about how life had treated them after they left. Thankfully, Brittany told about how I had studied music and performance, while she'd studied new age dancing. I didn't really feel like talking. When they asked how we as a couple were hanging on Brittany told about our plans of moving to New York. Quinn's face fell visibly. I looked over at her, nudged my head at the kitchen and rose. She followed me, her face unreadable.

"Q, what's up?" I asked.

"I promised Beth that we'd live here in Lima. But everyone, all of my friends, all of you, are in New York." she said sadly. I scrunched my nose at her.

"Don't you think that if we're all in New York, that she'll wish to be so too?" I asked.

"No, I already asked her…"

"Look I know that she's lost a lot, but you gave so much by taking her. I bet you anything that before the day is over, she'll want to live in New York. You don't need to worry about losing her" I said with a wink.

"I'm not losing Beth"

"She wasn't the one I meant when I said 'lose', I was talking about Man-Hands" I said, with a smirk.

"Don't call her that! … Wait... you know?" Quinn whispered.

"Duh…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Momma, momma, look what Blaine and Kurt gave me!" Beth said from the door. We both looked around at her. Her eyes were sparkling like fireworks, and her smile reached from ear to ear. Every trouble from the night before seemed to have been forgotten. She was holding up a 40 cm plastic figure of the original tin-man from "The Wizard of Oz". It was wrapped in hard plastic.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Quinn said happily, walking towards her.

The rest of her presents included a photo-album from Quinn, vocal-training books and a homemade certificate for singing lessons from Rachel, a collection of old Disney-movies from the Berry's and a ragdoll from the Schuester's.

When she reached our gift, she frowned. I think it was because it was so small. She ripped off the paper and opened the blue velvet box. It contained two identic silver bracelets with a single pendant. Like the ones Brittany and I wore, the pendant was a heart, but these hearts had a single red stone imbedded. She looked up at us confused.

We both held out our left arm and showed her ours.

"One is for you, and one is for when you find a best friend. One you'll always trust and who'll always be with you. We got our first when I turned six." Brittany said.

Suddenly Beth didn't look confused at all. Instead she glowed with happiness and hugged us both before taking one of the bracelets and walking over to Ally. She held it out gingerly in her hand. Ally looked up at her, her eyes questioning whether this was real. Beth took Ally's hand and placed the bracelet in it.

"You are my best friend, Ally. You get this one" she said. I had foreseen that this might be the outcome. The look Quinn sported was torn. She looked so happy for her daughter, but at the same time, Beth and Ally were now bound together making it even harder to have to convince Beth that they had to leave for New York.

Brittany crouched beside Beth and Ally. "Want some help with those?" she asked sweetly.

I watched as she put the bracelet on a still stunned Ally, while Beth grabbed the other one, walking back to Britt to get her to put on hers. Within seconds Ally had thrown her arms around Beth giggling in nuzzling into her collarbone. Beth let her arms fall around the smaller girl grinning.

I recognized so much of mine and Brittany's friendship in Beth and Ally's. We'd known each other since age three too. The only difference was that they'd never get to be in the same class or even the same school. I knew that Beth would grow up in New York and Ally in Lima. I looked out the window, trying to collect my thoughts, when I saw him.

He was standing there, his guitar over his shoulder, Mohawk still intact and his eyes fixed on Beth. He didn't look like he was breathing, and his eyes shimmered slightly. Something in my chest snapped, and I walked to the door. I forced myself to act calm and collected, somehow announcing that I was going out for some air, before slamming the door closed behind me. Puck's eyes snapped to me, his eyes suddenly frightened. My mind went blank and everything disappeared as I launched myself at him, kicking and beating on every part I could reach. I tried several times to kick him in the groin like I'd so often fantasized about doing. He tried to shield his head and avoid my kicks. Eventually my heel collided with his kneecap and he sunk forwards in pain.

"What the hell Santana?" he yelled at me.

"You. Stupid. Idiotic. ASSHOLE!" I yelled punching and kicking at him. My mind wasn't really comprehending proper thought, therefore no real insults came into my head.

"Stop Santana, let me explain!" he yelled trying to stand up again. I shook my head, my soul on fire. How dared he show up here? We didn't need him! He was such an arrogant bastard, thinking that he had any right to show up here after disowning his own kid. I shoved him backwards, making him land on the asphalt, as the door opened. Inside, the commotion had definitely been audible. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Puck, but Brittany didn't. I tried to avoid her arms, but it wasn't necessary. She ran past me shoving me back on the curb, as she attacked Puck with her fists.

"Brittany, STOP!" A small voice yelled behind us. I looked back to see Beth standing there, looking scared. It worked like a charm. Brittany stopped dead, just as she was about to land another hit on his arm. She too looked back at the blonde girl and then fell to the ground. I hurried to her side, dragging her off the asphalt. Puck looked stunned, as his eyes met Beth's. Her look was cold as ice, so much like her mother's.

"Beth, go back inside" I heard Quinn say, shoving her back behind her.

"No, mom, I want to talk to him!" she whined. I was only half-aware of what happened. My arms were around a struggling Brittany. For the first time, _I_ was the one who held _her_ back. As I looked back I saw Beth trying to get through wall of people standing as a shield in front of her. Puck still sat on the asphalt, his lip swollen and his eyebrow busted, along with several blooming bruises.

"Let me talk to her" Puck said pleadingly. Through the crack between Tina and Quinn, Beth peeked out and they held eye-contact.

"No way, Puck. You had your chance, and you blew it. I can't believe you'd write that to her and then come crawling back. She's six years old for god's sake. She's not just some chick you can blow off!" Quinn said, her voice sharp as knives.

"Write _what_? I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Look, I can explain everything! Trust me!" his voice was desperate as he pulled himself off the road.

Quinn huffed. "You said that almost seven years ago too, I'm not falling for that again!"

"Just give me thirty seconds to explain, please" Puck pleaded

"Beth, go inside!" Quinn yelled, when Beth tried to get through the mass of people.

"No! I won't!" Beth howled angrily.

Quinn turned on the spot, grabbed Beth around the waist and carried her inside. Thought the window I watched as she sat her down on the couch next to Jeremy the unicorn.

She then looked over at Ally, who had been standing by the window, pale and wide-eyes.

"Ally, make sure Beth doesn't leave." Quinn said in a harsh tone, barely audible through the open door. Ally looked scared stiff and barely managed to nod.

Ally then walked on shaking legs to her best friend and sat down next to her. Beth looked defiantly at her mother and huffed; but she remained seated. She picked up Jeremy and held him close.

My attention was once again on the pitiful man on the asphalt.

"You have thirty seconds from now" Quinn said.

**A/N – ;)!**

**The song was "This is Home" by Switchfoot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ... I've had the sickest writing block, oh my god... This chapter prabably sucks, because I don't have a beta or anyone who'd care to help me, so sorry! It's long, and I hope I did an OK job. Also, not a song-writer which also made this chapter hard as hell, also, I have realized that Brittana shows up all the time, and I've just stopped trying to shove them back. Let the gay shine.**

**Also, I'm looking forwards to see how many of you actually suspected a certain secret revealed in this chapter (one that is not a Brittana 'secret') 8D**

**Anyway, SORRY for the long wait, hope you'll enjoy the chapter anyways..**

**R&R please, and PLEASE if you have any critical response or something, do say. Like I said, I have no beta, so you're all my beta... _**

**ONE/TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! 8D**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Back to the start**

"Go on then; explain. Explain how you disowned your own kid, a kid who you named, who you watched, who you said you loved!" Quinn said her voice raging. The scene made her almost pity the guy, had he not been such a stuck-up asshole.

He stood on the curb, having to own up to his actions. Why Will or Emma hadn't interfered crossed Quinn's mind. Surely Will was often the one to break up fights, and Puck's busted eyebrow was a definite proof of fighting. But Will was silent for once. It didn't matter though. She couldn't care right now.

"Thirty seconds starts now" Santana said, her voice aflame with rage. Puck looked momentarily stunned to silence, then began talking as fast as possible.

"I was on my way to the airport, I really was. Then when I got there, the plane had already left, even though I was two hours early, so I showed them my ticket, and they said that it was a fake, and that I shouldn't do those tricks or I'd be put in the slammer. I asked then when the next plane was and bought a ticket, when my girlfriend at the time showed up. She told me that her father had been in an accident and that I had to come with her, but I had already bought the ticket. I went with her to the hospital but it turned out that he had just fallen off his bike"

"Get to the point dumbass" Santana said.

"Oh, yeah... I couldn't afford a new ticket, so I thought I'd call you, but your number was gone. It turned out that my girlfriend had deleted it" His voice was bitter and his look the same. "She'd done it all…" he looked up at them, begging.

"But why would she do that?" Rachel asked, taken aback by the actions, not knowing whether to believe it or not.

"I don't know… She didn't want Beth in her life, thought she was a hinder. Don't worry, she's not in my life anymore. I could never accept a person who couldn't accept my daughter." Puck said harshly. "Wait, you said something about a letter?" he looked up at Quinn, who's expression was unreadable. She knew that Puck spoke the truth, she'd always been able to read him like a book, but she had a very hard time believing in his story.

"Why didn't you find a way to contact us?"

"Because I was freaking scared! I knew you would be pissed, and I was afraid that Beth would be too"

"Then why did you come?"

"Because she's my freaking daughter, and I named her. I love her more than anything, and I missed her so much. That's why!" he said forcefully.

Quinn slowly stepped out of the row and walked slowly towards Puck, whose eyebrow had begun dripping with blood. Stepping towards him, she raised her hand. He winced and stepped back, fearing that she might slap him, but her trance-like eyes enchanted him, and kept his eyes on hers. With a swipe of her thumb she removed the trickling blood from his temple and smiled at him.

Behind them, Rachel discretely let herself fall behind the row. The reunion of Beth's mother and father was so tender and private, that she felt like she was intruding. They looked like a real family. For months now, Rachel had wondered if she hadn't been meant to be a part of their family, to be with Quinn, like she had wished back in high-school. What if they fell in love again? She would be shoved back, never being as much a part of Quinn's life as she was now. How could she go back to being just a fraction of the life the blonde lived?

It was as if the future had been captured on film, playing before Rachel. Puck, working nine to five, while Quinn took over the theatre department at McKinley, Beth the glorious child whose parents had such great love-story. Rachel on the sideline, stuck alone in New York without Quinn, without anyone really. It didn't matter much that everyone else lived their lives on, only that Quinn did, while she lived on without Rachel.

The glassy look wasn't unnoticed as Brittany nudged Santana in the side, nodding towards Rachel. Santana nodded and stood up, leaving Brittany sitting on the curb.

"Here, let me do that Quinn. You should go talk to Beth" Santana said harshly. Quinn looked taken aback by the force in Santana's voice, but obeyed and walked back inside.

"Ass" Santana said, as she wiped the blood from his lip.

"Hey, not my fault" he retorted. "What's up with attacking me, by the way? Gone soft for Beth?"

"Hell yeah, she's got the Brittany effect. How can you not?"

"And she's my daughter, so on some level she must've gotten that from me? I really am irresistible" He said winking.

"Try hitting on a girl who's single for one, and second, the only way you were ever anything nearing irresistible was when you dressed up as Lola" she said winking, as she patted his cheek.

"That's it? All forgiven?" Brittany asked skeptically. "San, not five minutes you were beating up the guy, and now you're all happy? He …" she started, looking up at him with a contorted expression, as if she didn't knew how to react.

"Britt, he explained, it's understandable, even though he's a jerk" Santana said soothingly. Brittany scoffed and let Santana help her up.

"Who switched your brains by the way?" Puck asked.

"Don't get me started, squirrel boy" Brittany growled. It was so unlike her to be this way about anyone. The last time she had been this mad, and this aggressive was towards Finn when he had sung that silly song to Santana after outing her. So what, he sang a song to her, and then everything was just okay again? Puck had hurt Beth like Finn had hurt Santana. It hadn't been intentional, but none of them had lived up to the seriousness of their actions. Would there ever be a day for the rest of this kid's life where she wouldn't wonder if Puck'd leave? Truth was, that there probably wasn't.

Brittany felt fingers lace into the spaces between hers, as she was pulled inside gently, by her girlfriend. It was as if their bodies melted together by the hand and she was being steered willingly by Santana. She recognized the effect but had never been on this side, the one being steered.

Puck stood outside still, watching the remaining people on the terrace with care. He flinched slightly when Will took a step towards him, but he merely extended his arm to wrap it around Puck's shoulder.

"I should have interfered" he said regretfully. Puck merely shook his head.

"Mr. Schue, we're adults now, we should be able to handle this ourselves. You're not our teacher anymore"

"This didn't seem very adult though" Will said.

"Love has no age. They all, we all reacted on our love for Beth" Puck said. Will looked surprised at the wit of his former student.

As they stepped inside Puck's world seemed to stop. He about 10 feet away stood a blonde girl, six years old, her eyes sparkling, wearing a white dress and clutching a purple unicorn pillow in her arms. Her gaze was like that of her mothers, calculating. It was like stepping back in time, and for a moment, Puck did.

* * *

"_Come on already, pass me the damn ball, Hudson!" a tan boy around six years old yelled across the small park in which he and his best friend were playing football._

_Puck and Finn had gone to pre-school together and were going to attend Unity Elementary together as well. Finn was known to be a little slow, but this was really ridiculous. Silencing any attempt to get him to throw the ball, Puck joined him, trying to see what had caught his attention. There, on the street across the park stood two girls. One was around twelve; her hair was blonde like hay, her gaze fixed on a shop-window promoting a N Sync by showing the video to "It's gonna be me" her eyes were constantly following their movements, fixed. The smaller girl however seemed nervous and gripped tightly at her sister's hand. Her hair was just as blond as the older girls, but her expression was what kept the two boys transfixed._

"_Frannie come on!" the smaller girl said nervously, feeling people look._

"_Zip it Lucy, go home if you're so scared, I'm watching the video" Frannie shot her off._

"_But mom said.."_

"_I don't care, scram!" Frannie cut her off and shook her hand loose._

"_But Frannie" Lucy tried again._

"_Either you stay here, and shut up while I watch this video or you go home." Frannie said, shooting a very harsh warning glance at Lucy._

"_You can't swear, dad says you'll burn in hell if you do" Lucy exclaimed clasping her mouth over her hands.._

"_Then at least there, I won't have to deal with you" Frannie growled._

"_You're mean! I'm telling mom!" Lucy whined and turned on her heel to run inside a café, where she fell into the lap of a dour looking lady. Lucy began pointing and crying. She looked outside and suddenly her gaze locked with Pucks._

"_Whoa" Puck exclaimed in a whisper._

"_Come on, Puck!" Finn said, sounding upset. He dragged Puck away, his eyes keeping locked Lucy's until he disappeared behind the hedge._

* * *

He hadn't seen her again, before she transferred in eighth grade. There he had long forgotten this memory, and had never made the connection. Now however, seeing Beth, this spitting image of the girl by the video-store, was clearly Quinn. It all fitted. Her big sister was some years older, and her name was Frannie. Back then, before Quinn had dyed her hair back to blonde, where it had been dyed brown for a while, her name hadn't been Quinn, it had been Lucy.

Beth looked at her father, her hazel eyes careful but none the less, happy. A brief thought that his guitar still lay on the asphalt swam through Puck's mind, but he shoved the thought away. The look Beth gave him was of recognition, and Puck wondered briefly if Quinn had shown her pictures from their high-school.

"Hi" Puck said carefully. Beth lit up by the sound of his voice, breathed out "it is you" and dropped the Pillow Pet and along with it, any care. He crouched just in time to be engulfed in a hug so warm and forgiving that it brought tears to his eyes. It should be no secret that he had thought of her every day, that he wondered what she would look like or who she would be. He had fantasized about meeting her again, of being her father, but the reality of meeting her, of holding her in his arms surpassed any though or dreams he might have had. She cried happy tears into his neck and clung to him for dear life.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me" she whispered. "I knew it"

Puck chuckled and sniffled as he tried to keep back his own tears of happiness. Everything about her was amazing; the way she smelled, the way her hair tickled his nose, the way she spoke with a hint of rasp like her mom did. Her thin arms were growing tired, and she let herself relax in his arms.

For the last week she had thought that her father had left her for good, when she'd moved to Seattle. But it wasn't the case. He had come back for her, and a part of her knew that he always would, after hearing the song he had sung to her mom when she had Beth in her tummy. She breathed in the scent of her father and felt at home immediately. While sitting there on his lap, curled into him, she began to laugh through her tears. It was a laugh of amusement and glory, like when you finally figure out that some things are infinite, that some things are too good to be true, but are true anyway. It filled the room with bells and bliss as her family watched. The last piece of the puzzle had finally been restored, and even though her momma was gone forever, she would never be alone. She laughed until her cheeks hurt and her stomach clenched with the loveliest pain. Her breath was ragged from laughing and she noticed that a few of the others had laughed with her.

Having her father here was the best gift she could ever imagine, and it made everything that much better. People had told her what true joy was, but only now did she know what it was. She was in her father's arms, surrounded by family. They might not all be blood-related, but she was the first to know that blood didn't matter when it came to family. They were all her family, and it made her tummy-mice to summersaults in endless counts whenever their faces appeared in her mind.

She suddenly remembered something her momma had told her when she had begun drawing her signature imaginary creature, Pixy, the clown-pig. She had said that her father had drawn her one too, and that it was odd, for she had lost the drawing in the move to Seattle.

She let go of her dad shortly, but took his hand and tugged it.

"I want to show you something" she chimed and pulled harder.

"Okay, okay" Puck chuckled and stumbled to his feet. She dragged him into the living room, where he just caught a glimpse of a red-haired doe-eyed girl before something was showed into his stomach.

"Look!" Beth said excitedly, holding a piece of paper at him.

Puck laughed, remembering the animal on it.

"How'd you draw that?"

"I don't know it just showed up one day. Momma said it was because of the drawing you gave, but she didn't know how because she lost it before I could draw" Beth chimed. This earned confused glances from both Rachel and Quinn. They looked from Beth to Puck. Was this type of connection normal? Like, she remembered a drawing he had made her, and a song he had sung her when she wasn't even two. It was beyond bizarre. It was as if Puck and Beth were bound by a tether stronger than the normal father-daughter relationship. It was as if their minds were somehow connected.

Beth then grabbed Jonah and walked into the hallway and came back, holding both Jonah and Jeremy. She looked expectantly up at her dad.

"Dad; meet my friends. This is Jonah," she held up the pig by its ear. "And this," she held up the unicorn "Is Jeremy. I got him from Brittany and Santana" she said proudly.

"Of course you did" Puck said with a chuckle; it was so Brittany. "What else did you get?"

He had purposely not greeted her happy birthday, nervous about how she'd react to his present.

"Well, I got this from Kurt and Blaine" she said holding up the figure of the Tinman.

"Oh, so you like _The Wizard of Oz_, do you?" he asked, looking at the plastic figure in approval. It was very nicely made, and looked quite expensive. His gaze fell on the pair who had given the plastic figure. Kurt was standing slightly hidden behind Blaine, their gazes positive but hesitant. Puck shortly locked eyes with Kurt and they simultaneously nodded.

Pcuk turned his attention once again to Beth who told about the singing lessons from Rachel, and how great they all sounded.

"So, how about you tell me about this so-called quest to find me, ey?" Puck asked, sitting down in the couch. He noticed that people had started to act normal again, chatting and sipping wine but still eying him carefully.

Beth told the story of how she had gone to live in New York and about Blaine and Kurt and the tinman. She told for about half an hour, when she was suddenly interrupted by the red-haired kid, who tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Beth, Mom says it's time for us to go" she said sadly. Beth looked equally sad. Puck noticed that the two were wearing matching bracelets much like the ones Santana and Brittany had worn since they were kids.

"I'm going to miss you, Ally" Beth said, curling her arms around the smaller girl. They hugged for the longest time, until Will called Ally to his side.

"Bye Beth!" Ally shouted from the hallway, before the door shut after them. Beth sighed and looked out the window, but she couldn't see her.

* * *

The rest had stayed for dinner, and already at 7PM, Beth looked like she could fall asleep any moment.

"Mom, I'm T-t-tiiired" Beth yawned and slumped back in her chair, as she finished eating her French-fries.

"Okay, who do you want to tuck you in?" Quinn asked, knowing already who.

"Dad!" Beth chimed and pointed at Puck, who grinned widely.

"C'mere then" Puck said, rising from his chair and walking to her side. She stood up on her chair and fell into her father's strong arms. He smiled and looked around.

"Can you say goodnight, Beth?" he asked and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, making her chuckle tiredly.

"G'night!" she sang and waved lazily.

"Night Beth" everyone said, in different variations, as Puck carried her to the stairs.

"So where do you sleep?" Puck asked.

"-In Momma and Rachel's room; on the bed beside theirs" she said. Puck frowned slightly at this. Quinn and Rachel shared a bed?

"So, if you change into your night-gown I'll wait out here" Puck said smilingly, as he sat her down in front of the door to the room. She nodded and hurried inside.

"Brittany, let it be" Puck heard Santana say from somewhere downstairs.

"I can't. I don't like this, he was so… He hurt her!" She said.

"I know, honey, I know. But Beth wants him in her life, so we should let her, right?" Santana's voice was soft like velvet, like it always was when she talked to Brittany.

"Ugh, right" Brittany agreed dismissively.

"Dad" Beth said beside Puck. Her hair was still braided, but she was wearing a long dark grey and baby pink night-gown with Minnie Mouse print. She had her hair still braided, but was reaching back to pull out the bands.

Letting her hair fall loose she let her fingers run through it. It itched terribly because of the tight braid. She took her father by the hand and dragged him into the room, letting go and racing for her bed, ducking under the covers, looking up at him expectantly. He looked bewildered and lost.

"So um… Should I sing to you?" he asked confusedly as he sat down on the chair crammed in a corner to make room for the makeshift bed.

"Please do. Can you sing that Beth song for me?" she asked hopefully, her eyes sparkling, though her lids were heavy.

"Sure…" Puck said with a nod, not really sure how she knew about that.

He tried to remember the rhythm and key, as he began to sing quietly, leaning forwards to take her tiny hand in both of his.

_Beth I hear you calling and I'll be right here right now_

He changed the lyrics as he sung, making her frown but smile.

_Me and the boys were playing and we managed to find the sound. No more waiting for me, 'cause I'm here right now with you. I'll hold you in my arms now, that's all that I can do. All that I can do._

He sang. It was quite difficult for him to make up lyrics that fitted, but the message behind it came directly from his soul.

_You said you felt so empty, that this house never was a home. I was always somewhere else, and you're always here alone. No more waiting for me, 'cause I'm here right now with you. I'll hold you in my arms now, that's all that I can do. All that I can do._

She yawned and Puck felt her hand fall limply from his as she closed her eyes, and fluttered off to sleep. It was a good thing, because he couldn't figure out what to sing next, so instead he just hummed. She turned on her side, facing him, as her mouth popped open to a tiny round 'o'. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her temple. She hummed in her sleep and smiled, but stayed asleep.

"Goodnight Beth" he whispered before walking out, turning off the lights and closing the door.

"'Night dad…" he though he heard her say.

"That was sweet" a voice said behind him, making him jump. He turned to face Quinn, a goofy smiled spreading across his lips.

"Puck… I need to tell you something" Quinn said nervously, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs, into the office.

"I know" Puck said defeated. He had known since he walked into the house, the way they looked at each other. Did he still have feelings for Quinn, yeah, but he wasn't as naïve as to think that she'd ever consider him. Besides, she'd never fully be happy with him. She'd feel an obligation towards Beth in their relationship, and he didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" she asked frightened.

"About Berry; look it's cool, she's my jewbro. Besides, the only thing I regret is having my only two stable high-school girlfriends being lady-lovers. I sure know how to pick them" he said ironically. She looked flabbergasted and her cheeks were deeply crimson.

"You… I… How?" she fumbled with the words, her eyes panicky.

"You're obvious, she's obvious, and everyone can see it" Puck said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Quinn asked puzzled, her cheeks still warm.

"Yup. Go get her" Puck said and playfully punched her shoulder. She grinned up at him before curling her arms around him, sighing in relief.

"Thank you…" she mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled once more.

* * *

"So I was thinking that since we are in Lima, we might go visit the school?" Mike said from his seat on the couch, next to Tina.

"That's actually a good idea. I need to get out of this house anyway" Rachel said nervously, glancing down the hall every few seconds. Finally the door creaked open and Puck and Quinn emerged, smiling and chatting. Rachel sighed half in relief, half in defeat.

"Hey, man-hands" Santana's voice whispered in her ear. Rachel jumped slightly, but looked back at the smirking Latina. "You worry too much; and you're too obvious" she whispered. Rachel turned bright red in the face, her eyes wild.

"But if we're gonna go there, who's gonna watch Beth?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"We'll do it" Hiram said immediately.

Everybody nodded except Brittany.

"No, I'm not going anyways, so you can just go to bed, I'll look after her" she said. Santana looked at her worriedly.

"You okay?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Brittany said smilingly. Everybody else believed her now, but Santana saw the missing sparkle in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as he reached the living room. She looked back at Puck momentarily, before walking to stand behind Rachel, letting her arms rest on her shoulders.

"Going to the school, just for fun" Rachel said her smile genuine.

"Nice, let's go then" Puck said grinning widely.

They all got up, except for Brittany and Santana.

"Guys, can you just wait for me outside?" Santana asked, looking over at Brittany, whose mood was visibly glum.

They nodded and scrambled into the hall to get their coats.

"Britt" Santana walked over to her girlfriend and crouched in front of her.

"Yeah?" Britt asked no longer attempting to hide her mood.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… You'll never abandon me will you?" she asked. It was clear that she had thought it stupid to ask.

"Never, ever" Santana said sincerely.

"And… If we get a family, it'll be whole, like… safe and stuff?" she asked gulping.

"When we start a family, Britt; when. Yes it'll be whole and safe and warm and filled with love" Santana said taking Brittany's hands in hers and kissing them.

"Good… because I don't think I could stand to lose you" she said.

Santana closed the front door behind him, two minutes later, having hugged and kissed Brittany, and made sure that she really was tired, and not just making an excuse.

"She okay?" Rachel asked, worriedly. Santana merely nodded

As they walked down the street, people chatted joyfully. The air was warm and though the sun had disappeared. Kurt had previously walked next to Mike, talking to him about the new apartment in NoMad. It was bigger but the quality was a step down. The Armani-clad, fair-skinned young man patted Mike gently on the shoulder, before letting his hand reach out to twine with the one of his boyfriends. They smiled gently at each other, and shared a quick peck on the lips.

Seeing as everyone else besides Santana and himself were obviously couples or soon-to-be, and the fact that she looked like a kicked puppy, made Puck curl an arm around her shoulder and tug her close.

"Nu-uh, Puckerman, I ain't playin' for yo team, remember?" she reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"I know; you just looked so sad" he mocked and pouted dramatically. Playfully she swatted him across the chest and grinned up at him, genuinely. This left only Quinn and Rachel awkwardly walked beside each other, but with a safe distance between them. Tina who had her arms tightly around Mike's waist, making her walking awkward and lopsided, bumped purposely into Quinn from the left, making her stumble into Rachel. Instinctively Rachel grabbed a hold of Quinn and helped her back on her feet, before smiling. She had gripped the blonde's wrist as she stumbled, and now kept a firm grip on it. The blonde shot a glare back at Tina who was visibly smirking, though half-hidden behind her boyfriend. Feeling the slight awkwardness Quinn pulled her hand away, making Rachel sigh audibly. It was only for a short moment though, because then her breath clenched in her throat as a thin but warm hand placed itself in Rachel's. The shortest of the pair looked up at the taller and smiled through the tint of crimson on her cheeks. None of them said anything, but merely walked like all of the other couples.

"Are you cold?" they heard Mike whisper gently to Tina who was nuzzling as close to him as possible. She shrugged and smiled up at him.

"You keep me warm" she giggled.

"Ugh, you are so cavity-sweet, I might just gag" Santana complained on their left.

"Shut up, Lezpez" Puck said swatting her arm.

"Don't call me that, Neuderman" she said forcefully.

"Stop with the name-calling already, it's not what this is about!" Rachel whined. Santana growled beneath her breath but none the less, snuggled closer to Puck. The latter chuckled and secured his arms around her.

"No, you're right Rachel" Kurt said in a teasing tone, as he turned to look at her. "It's about you and that pretty blonde with whom you're holding hands" he mocked. She flushed deeply and pulled her hand from Quinn's with more force than intended.

"Shut up, Ladylips!" she said, clearly hurt.

"What did you say about name-calling?" Quinn asked softly, her lips close to Rachel's ear. The brunette felt a shiver down her spine, as her mood softened.

"Sorry" she said.

"Whoa, I thought you were the whipped one Fabray" Santana laughed.

"Shut up!" Rachel said again, her face beet-red and her heart pounding with mixed embarrassment and anger.

"It's okay, Rach" Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand again, but this time she twined her fingers through Rachel's.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Puck said, as he stopped unexpectedly.

"What?" Mike asked, stopping as well. They all looked around to see Puck examining the window of a liquor store.

"No! No alcohol!" Tina whined.

"Tina's right." Rachel complained.

Mike leaned down to whisper something inaudible in Tina's ear before smiling at her. She looked very defiant, but let him kiss her gently.

"Beer? Vodka? What are you thinking?" the male Asian asked.

"A bit of both?" Santana asked.

"Not you too!" Quinn complained, and looked at Santana with annoyance. "I really don't have time for your blubbering and whining, because you're a freaking light-weight"

"I am so not light-weight" Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Quinn let out a single 'ha' and began listing the times where only two beers would have gotten Santana into a fetus-position crying over some horrible unexplainable thing.

"And all of those happened, not because I was light-weight but because I was a freaking miserable mess, Fabray. I'z got awesome drinking skillz" she said rolling her eyes and raising a daring eyebrow at Quinn.

"Come on, a little alcohol can't do much damage" Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded and smiled.

Mike let go of his hold on Tina as he walked with Puck into the store. The Asian girl looked on the verge of tears for some reason, and quickly sought comfort in a shocked Latina, hugging the girl close.

"Oh what the hell?" Santana asked holding her hands in the air.

"Just hug me dammit!" Tina said with a pout, snuggling closer into the neck of the Latina. Sighing deeply Santana let her arms curl around the pitiful Tina.

"What is up with you tonight, Asian?" Santana asked softly, absentmindedly stroking the black hair belonging to the slightly taller girl.

"I don't know, that time of the month I guess" she said monotonously.

"Too much information alert" Santana chuckled. The Asian giggled slightly and tightened the embrace.

"Look who's been demoted to a cuddle-bear" Puck said, emerging from the store with a large plastic bag and two small brown paper-bags.

Mike took over cuddle-duty with Tina when he emerged from the store as well, and they walked calmly to the school. When they saw it, every one of them took in a breath of excitement. They had suddenly been transformed into sixteen-year-olds again. Quinn was the first to move as she tugged at the hand in which her own fingers twined in Rachel's as she ran forwards. They laughed loudly and were quickly followed by Santana, Puck, Blaine and Kurt. Only Tina and Mike walked seeing as Tina refused to let go of her death-grip on Mike.

"You're being glue" Mike said softly, watching the rest of his friends sprint across the parking-lot, towards the bleachers.

"Sorry…" Tina whispered in a whiny voice, but kept her grip on him none-the-less.

When they reached the bleachers the others were already sitting spread out on them across three rows. Blaine was sitting upright, Kurt's head resting in his lap, as Blaine's fingers slowly combed through the soft hair of his boyfriends. The taller boy hummed in appreciation and curled into a fetus-position, looking out onto the field, suddenly remembering the entire football team dancing to freaking Beyoncé on the field, in front of the entire school.

Santana was casually sprawled across the bench, her hands resting on her stomach as she intently eyed the two girls in front of her. Quinn was sitting beside Rachel huddled closely together for warmth.

"Hey Q" Santana said loudly, making the blonde girl jump slightly, before looking back at the half-smirking Latina.

"How are the plans going for you and Beth moving to New York?" she asked. Even though she was speaking to Quinn her gaze was fixed on Rachel, dying to see the brunette's reaction. The smirk evolved from half-hearted to full on when Rachel's eyes lit up. That girl surely wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Yeah, how is that going? We'd love to have Rachel out soon" Kurt said peacefully.

"You want me out?" Rachel asked in a fake hurt voice. Kurt rolled his eyes idly, tamed by the hands combing through his hair.

"And what is that connection with us moving to New York and you throwing Rach out?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Just that you two would surely move in together if you moved there, Q" Kurt said without a single worry. Santana snickered and high-fived Kurt the best she could.

"Whatever Ladylips" Rachel said, sticking her tongue out mockingly.

"Wrong direction, GayBerry, Quinn's that way" Santana said boringly nodding at the blushing blonde. The brunette hid her tongue and blushed furiously.

"Shut up!" she said for the third time.

"You really have the most impressive vocabulary" Kurt said ironically.

"I'm going home!" Rachel said, her face bright red. She stood up to leave, but Quinn caught her arm and tugged her back down beside her.

"No you're not" she said softly.

"Whatever…" Rachel scowled, but kept her seating.

"Let's stop teasing the love-birds and start drinking" Puck exclaimed from his seat beside Santana. The Latina sat up quickly and snatched a beer from him the minute he grabbed it from the bag.

"Eager much?" he noted and got an infamous eye-roll as an answer as she tugged the capsule off and lifted it to her lips. Above her, Blaine was handing two beers upwards to Tina and Mike.

"Oh no, no beer for me" Tina exclaimed.

"What are you, pregnant?" Kurt asked lazily. A very awkward but meaningful silence followed that sentence. Every member of the group was quietly calculating the different moments into a big pile of evidence.

"The new house, the money-trouble, my pretzel," Santana said quietly. "You _are_ pregnant!" She concluded looking up at Tina, who looked slightly stunned, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to retort, but not a sound came out, so she closed it again. Mike shrugged.

"17 weeks" he said matter-of-factly.

They looked at him like he was insane. "But she's not even showing!" Quinn said inquiring what little was visible.

"Oh yes she is," Mike said, lifting up Tina's jacket and pressed his hands gently against her dress-clad tummy to reveal a baby-bump.

They were practically tumbling up the bleachers to hug the Asians. Quinn scrambled a bit and lost her footing but was quickly caught by Rachel. The next ten minutes were spent with the happy couple telling them everything, only interrupted by Rachel's _awe_'s.

"Okay, enough with this baby talk now. Let's get something fun going here!" Puck exclaimed. "No offence Chang's" he said with a wink at them. Mike shrugged, and Tina exchanged a knowing look with Santana, glancing shortly at Rachel and Quinn who were huddled closely together again.

"What do you have in mind?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Truth or dare?" he asked with a grin.

"Welcome to 7th grade" Rachel mocked.

"Oh shush it RuPaul" Santana said venomously. "It's actually a good idea, Puck" she turned to see Tina moving towards her.

Quinn was sitting on the bottom seat on the bleachers next to Rachel watching Santana and Tina intently. They were whispering, but the words were inaudible.

"Come on then, let's play!" Kurt noted sitting up next to Blaine.

"Right then – Kurt – Truth or dare?" Puck asked. Kurt valued his options before exclaiming _truth_. "First ever fame-crush"

Kurt looked momentarily stunned, then his face flushed beet red as he looked at the ground mumbling something nobody could here.

"What?" Blaine chuckled.

"J-john Travolta" Kurt whispered. Santana, Puck, Blaine and –Mike roared with laughter, Kurt's face growing impossibly redder.

"I get it, he was my first fame-crush too" Tina said with a chuckle.

"He's hot, okay?"

"Is that why you forced me to watch Grease all those times?" Rachel snickered. Kurt shot her an evil glance.

"Shut up, or I'll post your cat-suit photos on Facebook!" Kurt exclaimed evilly.

"Wanky" Santana noted.

"When.. what.. Which cat-suit?" Quinn asked curiously, her cheeks pink.

"That time back in sophomore year when she dressed up like Sandy for Finn" Kurt laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Rachel said, her face bright red.

"Again with the vocabulary, man-hands" Santana said with a snicker.

"Okay, okay, let's get on with the game shall we?" Mike said. They all silently agreed.

"Tina – truth or dare?" Kurt asked, looking up at her.

"Dare, but nothing involving alcohol!" she said sternly. Kurt chuckled.

"Alright, alright… I dare you too…" he said, his eyes to the sky. "Break into the choir room" he said with a sly grin. The others laughed at the horrified expression Tina sported.

After some protests Tina finally grunted in defeat, got up and marched towards the main building. The rest tiptoed after her giggling and snickering. Several times they hollered at her to hurry up, and got answered by her middle finger and a growl. That only caused for louder snicker. Tina walked to the back-door, up the ramp and jerked the handle. It was open. She looked around carefully before opening the door fully and sneaking in.

The school was deserted and dark, its corridors plastered with the remaining posters for prom queen.

"Hey, look. It's my sister" Puck whispered somewhere behind Tina, making her jump. Puck was pointing at an elegant sunset-nuanced prom queen with a picture of a tan girl with a pretty nose. She was standing with a smug smile and a slightly arrogant posture.

"Why are you following me?" Tina hissed as she crept further down the hall. They all shrugged and continued to follow her.

"Aw, look; mine and Britt's lockers" Santana cooed and stopped. She shot glances around before turning the combination and unlocking it. "Score, same code; oh look, this one has a girlfriend!" she said, nudging Puck and pointing at a picture of two girls, a redhead and a brunette, foreheads against each other, noses bumping and a Venus symbol on each of the girls cheeks.

"Softie" Kurt noted. "Now come on" he said.

"No, wait!" Santana said, shoving him away, unlocking the locker that belonged to Brittany. She let out a loud 'ha' and quickly covered her mouth. There, in the locker was another picture of the pair from Santana's locker, this one clearly from Valentine's Day.

"Oh great, the new Brittana. Now come on!" Kurt hissed grabbing Santana by the arm and trying to pull her along.

"Go on I'll be there in a sec!" she said, looking around for a pen in the pencil-case in one of the lockers. She found a magic marker and began writing on the metal.

_Dear whoever you are. This locker belonged to me before you, and your girlfriend's locker belonged to my girlfriend. Keep these lockers and each other sacred and don't run because of what people tell you. Be brave and remember to feed the ducks, since B (my GF) moved away. – Snix xx. PS, I stole the chocolate in your girlfriend's locker, deal with it. PPS, cute pictures._

When she looked up, the hallway was deserted. She moved along quickly, spooked though too proud to admit it.

When she reached the choir room she found them scattered across the entire room. Rachel was sitting on the piano, Quinn on the bench, Tina on the table leaning up the window to Mr. Schue's office, Mike by the drums playing with the drum-sticks, Kurt sat on the floor, Puck was busy writing, _we were here suckas _on the white-board and Blaine was casually sprawled across three chairs.

"Come on then, let's continue this game!" Puck said eagerly, turning around from the blackboard where he had written the names of everyone there.

"Alright…" Tina began, looking smugly at Quinn and Rachel. She then turned to Santana and pointed "You!"

"Wha-… No! Ugh, you were supposed to… ugh, truth I guess" Santana complained.

"Boring" Puck complained in a sing-song-voice.

"Shut your gap, Noah! I want to hear this" Rachel complained.

"Okay, Santana… I want to know exactly what the status is on yours and Britt's relationship." Tina said, sharing a smug grin with Quinn. Santana glared at both of them.

"You planned this!" she whined.

"So?" Quinn giggled.

"Ugh, I hate you both so much right now… Um, okay. So we've been living together since graduation, and …" she dove into the pocket of her jacket and drew out an unmistakable blue velvet box. Her neck, cheeks and ears all tinted red, when everyone jumped up and began hollering and attack-hugged her.

"Whoa, calm it!" she said throwing her arms up as she was engulfed in a group hug.

"I'm so happy for you, and I hope you'll consider having me in the wedding, even the smallest part, please pretty please!" Rachel begged as they released the red-faced Latina.

"I haven't asked her yet!" Santana complained.

"Well get on with it, you goof!"

"What if she says no?"

"Come on, are you really that stupid. She adores you. I'm half-way on my way to push you home right now and force you to get down on one knee, right now. Even if she only loved you a fraction of what she does, she'd say yes. You promised to marry her one day, when you were ten years old. Come on." Quinn said, nudging the now bashfully grinning Latina.

"Wow, Satan settling down for real. Never thought the day would come" Kurt said with a smug smile.

"I always knew" Quinn said. "I knew since ninth grade. _knew_" she said with a giggle. The Latina turned the color of beetroot.

"Shit, no!" she whispered, embarrassed. When Quinn shot her an evil smirk, Santana scoffed, rolled her eyes and said "Let's get on with this shit, huh?"

They all laughed at her attempt, but nobody said anything against it.

"Quinn, your turn. Truth or dare"

Quinn looked at the Latina, knowing exactly what was going on in her mind. Either she could choose truth and be forced to confess to Rachel or choose dare and get told to make out with Puck. The latter she had done before, so that seemed like the safer choice.

"Dare" she said with as much confidence she could muster.

"Yes!" Santana and Tina exclaimed and high-fived.

"Kiss Rachel on the lips. Not just a peck. We don't expect any tongue but it won't count as a fowl" Santana said with a smug smile. Quinn froze. Of all the things Santana could do, she had to choose kissing Rachel.

"Come on Q. we all know you want to!" Kurt said with a grin. Quinn remained silent and immobile.

"It's not that big of a deal, Quinn" Blaine said with a warm smile. Quinn was about to open her mouth and say something, but froze again when she first felt hands cupping both her cheeks before she felt a pair of soft plumb lips on her own. Instinctively her eyes fluttered closed at the smell of Rachel so close, and the brunette's lips on her own. Sparks flew beneath Quinn's eyelids and heat shot through her every vane as shivers went through her every pore. She leaned into Rachel to harden the kiss, but her lips disappeared, making Quinn fall forwards slightly. Rachel's hands disappeared too, and Quinn opened her eyes to look into a pair of deep chocolate ones. The blonde wished to speak, but her throat had tightened and she could hardly remember to breath. There were noises, she was sure of it, but they were muffled, like if she was half-asleep.

The brown pair of eyes disappeared as Rachel took her seat again.

"There, that has to count" Rachel said conclusively. Quinn didn't react in any way, just sat stunned, her body still leaned a little forward as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

It was these same thoughts that stayed the focus of her thoughts for the next two hours. She didn't even utter another word, and the rest of the night was a blur. She remembered Kurt and Puck breaking into song quickly followed by the rest, only Quinn sitting still like a gargoyle.

She suddenly found herself standing in front of a mirror in one of the beige-tinted bathrooms in the Berry residence. The eyes looking back at her from the mirror were hazel, not a deep fudge chocolate as she had hoped. In her mind only, was the brown pair the ones she was looking into. All doubt she had had about New York before had vanished. She had to go to New York. Being away from Rachel again was simply not an option. She had to go.

"Quinn, you in there?" there was a knock on the door.

"Y-yeah" Quinn croaked and walked over to unlock the door. Puck opened the door slightly and snuck in.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you; like right now" he said, biting his lip. She nodded needing something to take her mind off of those god damn lips she kept feeling the ghost of, on her own lips.

"I'm applying for NYU, last minute. I want to go to New York with you and Beth. I want us to-" she cut him off.

"No, I don't want us to be a family, not for you or me and not for Beth"

"Will you let me talk?" He asked annoyed. She silenced and nodded, looking down at her feet. "I want us to be able to somehow both be a part of Beth's life. We're her parents, and we're not going to be together, I get that, but we have to at least let her know that we both want to be a part of her life. I'm coming with you to New York, I'll live on campus for now, and maybe later I can find an apartment, or I'll crash at Brittany and Santana's but… I want to be a part of Beth's life, and I want to make something of myself. I don't want to be my father. I want to be a good role-model for my daughter. You and Berry will be happy together, and you will be good parents to her, but I'm also her parent. Would… Would that be okay?"

Quinn bit her lip, thinking about what he had said. She wanted more than anything to trust him with Beth, but still a part of her didn't. A part of her was still torn by the way he had handled the whole parenting thing previously. But maybe he really had turned over a new leaf. She hadn't been much of a parent herself, until Shelby gave her back.

"I think…; that we might be able to figure something out – if you really want. I just have to know that you'll never ever leave her, unless you absolutely have to" Quinn said carefully.

"I promise that I'll never leave her, ever" Puck pleaded. "Just please, I don't want this to end up in some bitter custody fight with Beth caught in the middle."

"I know; me neither. We'll try. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try. We'll try" she said. He curled his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Now go to bed and cuddle with your girlfriend" he said with a grin.

"Not my girlfriend" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Fab-gay" Puck chuckled as he left the bathroom to take his place on the couch which he had lent for the night.

Slowly Quinn exited too and made her way to the bedroom. It was dark, but she could already see that Rachel was there. She looked like she was sleeping and sounded like that too. Beth was sprawled across her own bed, her mouth ajar and her hair curly and spread far and wide across the pillow. She had Jeremy tugged beneath her head and was clutching Jonah under her arm. Quinn made her way over to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"We'll be a family Beth. We already are" she whispered. The girl twisted slightly and hummed, but stayed asleep.

Quinn then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, gingerly. She positioned herself as far from Rachel as possible without falling out onto the floor.

* * *

A/N Songs used while writing this chapter

**Beth - Glee Version (duh)**

**We Are Golden - Mika**

**The Call - Regina Spektor**

**The Scientist - Coldplay**


	18. Chapter 18

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THE STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE 'COMPLETE' YET BECAUSE I STILL NEED TO REWRITE CHAPTERS 3-11 AT THE LEAST. THEREFORE REGULAR UPDATES WILL STILL APPEAR. WHEN I'M SATISFIED WITH ALL THE CHAPTERS, THEN I'LL WRITE 'COMPLETE'.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - A look in the rear-view mirror**

BETH POV

Manhattan 2031

My life had changed so much over the past 15 years. Well, really just over the year I spent going from one mother to another. I was sitting in the old convertible my aunt had given me. It was an old red mustang probably anno 2004 or something like that, definitely old. It had been hers, but that had been replaced with a Citroen Picasso, a real family car. Looking back at the year my life had changed so drastically, I was quite pleased with the result, though I was anything but happy when I heard what was going to happen.

It was the day after my birthday.

* * *

Lima 2016

"No, momma you promised!" I cried. Everything had been so perfect, it was so perfect, and I couldn't change! We would live right here in Lima close to my sisters daddies and I would grow up with Ally and we would be the bestest of friends, yes we would. It wasn't fair, no not at all. I just wanted to stay, and momma had promised that we could!

"I know but Beth, we belong in New York" momma tried to reason.

"No, you belong in New York, I belong here in Lima; I belong with Ally and with Hiram and LeRoy and with grandma! I belong here!" I protested angrily. I wouldn't have it, not in a million years would I ever leave this town. I loved it too much.

I turned instead to my dad who was sitting with his lips pursed like he wanted to say something. Angrily I threw myself across the living room couch and tried to claw my way to his safe strong arms. "Then you take me daddy! I want to live here! I don't want to go to stupid New York, I want to stay here!" I yelled as tears started to trickle down my cheeks. He'd stay, I was sure of it. He wouldn't leave me and go back to Emily and LA.

"But Beth, I'm going to New York too. Everybody is in New York, Boo." His voice was soft and soothing and I fought to stay mad. It was so hard, because I loved them so much. I didn't really mean what I said, that I wanted to be apart from momma, I loved her so much; but she had promised, yes she had!

"I don't want to go, I don't, I don't I don't!" I yelled and started hitting and kicking everything within my reach. I felt like I was trying to swim, but that the water was frozen and I couldn't get anywhere; like a fish on dry land, yes that was how I felt. Then I felt something else. Strong arms curled around me, me still jerking in my daddy's arms as he swayed me back and forth soothingly. I eventually stopped my angry movements and sat pacified in my daddy's arms, hearing him humming into my ear. It was like in Lilo & Stitch when Lilo had given Stitch the Hawaiian necklace and he had turned numb. My dad was my Hawaiian necklace. I looked up at him, sniffling and pouting, my eyes red from crying. My head throbbed painfully from being so tense and I wished it would just go away.

"Listen, Beth. We're going to spend three weeks here in Lima and then Quinn and you are going to move in with your sister in an apartment in Burough Park and they're going to save up for a real good house for the three of you. I'm going to go study and get a degree so I can make something of myself. Aunties Britty and Tanny are moving there too, and Mike and Tina already live there. You'll see much more of Uncles Kurt and Blaine too, won't that be nice?" I liked that I would live with my sister, but I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay.

"But-" I started but was cut off by my mom.

"Look, we'll set up a Skype-account for you and you'll get to talk to Ally and the others whenever you want. I already talked to Mr. Schuester about it and he likes the idea very much. What do you think about that, sweet pea? It will be like there isn't any distance at all." I shook my head and pouted sourly.

"I can't play dollies with her, or paint with her, only talk!" I said, still pouting. I knew that I was being stubborn and unfair, but she had promised!

She nodded. "That's right, but you can do that whenever we visit. There isn't really that long back here, it's not like it's California or Washington or something like that. It's only a few states, honey"

I knew that the battle was long lost, and instead I let myself slump into my father with a loud 'hmpf!' and a sour glare at my mom. She smiled sadly at me and took my hand. I jerked my hand away, I was still so mad.

* * *

Manhattan 2031

I knew even at that time that I was being very unreasonable, but it turned out that New York wasn't that bad after all. I loved living with mom and Rachel and I even loved our crappy one-bedroom apartment in Burough Park even if we only lived there for six months. Mom was pretty good at saving up, and soon we had enough for a down payment on our first house in New York. We moved to an apartment in Prospect Heights, and they still live there now. I moved to Manhattan for college, living with my dad for a year until I could pay for an apartment. I'm currently attending the NYAA, or _The New York Academy of Arts_. It's really exciting, and though I love to sing and dance, art was and will probably always be, my passion.

* * *

Lima 2016

"Beth, are you in there?" My mom asked, knocking on the bathroom door. I sniffled as my answer and puffed out my lower lip as she entered. I was sitting in the shower, no water running, fully clothed and leaning into the corner, hugging my knees as I sobbed. It was so unfair, why did I have to leave? Just because my mom wanted to go with Rachel didn't mean I had to, right? It was my life too, she was messing with it! She hadn't even known me for that long and she just took charge of my life as if it was her natural right. I gulped an immediately felt guilty at my thoughts. I was the one being unfair now. She was my mother after all… But then why was she trying to hurt me like this? I didn't understand it.

My mom crouched in front of my, taking my hands in hers and rubbing them gently. "Are you okay?" she asked, and I knew that she knew that I wasn't so I just shook my head. I couldn't handle another argument right now.

"Do you love her, momma?" I asked her, "Like you and papa loved each other, do you love her like that?"

She diverted her gaze and bit her lip. I think she thought that I thought that it was weird for her to love my sister, but I understood. It was just how our family was. I knew that my sister wasn't really my sister, and more like a mother to me. It suddenly felt like life with my mommy had just been an indefinite vacation at my grandma's place, and that my mommies were here.

"Would that be a bad thing?" She asked me, and I instantly shook my head. Of course it wasn't a bad thing, momma could love whoever she wanted. I knew that momma and papa wouldn't get together, I had heard them talking about that yesterday on my way to the bathroom after papa had tucked me in and sung my song for me. It wasn't like I had ever imagined having my momma and papa together because I knew that they loved me just as much, even though they didn't love each other. At least not the way my aunties love each other and how momma loves Rachel.

"I do, very much Beth. That's partly why I want us to move to New York. She's family, you know." I nodded but pouted again. I was being the unreasonable one, I knew it. Would it really be that bad to move to make momma happy? It wasn't like it was the end of the world either. I just wanted so badly to stay; but I had seen New York and it was pretty great, but I loved Lima. Ugh, it was so hard to choose, even though I knew that there really wasn't any choice. I had to make momma happy because she made me so happy, and I wanted to give her everything, even if it meant that I had to leave my bestest friend and my bestest non-grand-parent-grand-parents, and my grandma. I just wanted to see her happy… I think. I nodded solomly.

"I understand… we can move, but … just not right away, like tomorrow or something. I want to say goodbye"

* * *

"Well hello there sweetie" said Will Schuester as he opened the door for me. I looked up at him, smiled politely and said: "Hi Mr. Schuester". He leaned forward to ruffle my hair and I sported a playful pout, correcting my hair the best I could. I heard him chuckle as I passed him. Ally was sitting at the coffee-table playing with her ponies. She had two plush-ponies; Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. I really wanted a plush-pony but I guess Jeremy had to do for now. Maybe I could buy one with my allowance if I saved up enough. Momma had said that when I turned six I'd get ten dollars every month and that I could either use them or save them up. It was my money and I could do what I wanted with them. I really wanted the Pinkie Pie plushie but it cost 25 dollars so I had to save up for three months to get it. I really wanted it though, so I just had to pull myself together and not use any money on candy and snacks. I really loved candy though…

"Hi Ally" I said timidly. She looked up at me, beaming. I sat down on the couch beside her and bit my lip. "Can we talk?" I asked. She frowned and set her ponies down, looking at me with worry in her blue eyes.

"Ally, I have to move away… Like, far away. Mom and Rachel and I are moving to New York…" I said, feeling the mice in my tummy scatter uncomfortably and my eyes felt like I was going to cry. I wanted to stay here with her. It didn't make things better, that my look fell on the silver bracelet she was wearing, which was identical to mine. She pouted, but still looked confused.

"Why?" she asked, scooting closer to me, her lip trembling.

"Because my mom is supposed to be in New York and so is papa and Rachie and they're my family. I belong with momma and papa and Rachie." I said, sniffling lightly. She looked down and whispered something I couldn't make out.

"What?" I asked soothingly, curling my arm around her shoulder, letting her slump into me.

"What about us?" She hummed sadly. "I don't want to be not-best-friends with you…" she said. It was so adorable and it stung my heart.

"I know, me neither. But momma says we'll talk every day by some Sky-program thingy… It's really cool, we can video-phone each other, then we can draw and show each other what we draw" I said, trying to make things better, not just for her but for me as well.

"Can't you stay?" She asked, though I think we both knew the answer.

"No, I need to go with momma." I said, pouting as well.

"Okay… When?" she asked, sighing deeply.

"Three weeks" I said with an equally deep sigh. We leaned on each other for support as I heard her sniffle again.

"But I don't want you to leave" She said with a mournful voice.

"I know, All, but… I have to, you know?" I said.

"I know… Then…" she suddenly let me go and sat up, wiping her nose and eyes with a Kleenex, "We'll just have to be as happy as we can until you move!" she exclaimed and handed me her Apple Bloom plushie, knowing that I liked that one the best. "Let's play!"

We played for hours on end, somehow ending up having built a fort under the dining room table complete with staples and fenced outside space for the horses. Mrs. Schuester had baked us cookies and we lay under the table drawing while taking care of the horses and drinking milk, having already eaten three cookies each. It was the most fun with her I'd had in a long time and when I went home I promised to step by the next day and the day after that as well.

* * *

Manhattan 2031

It was sad but true, that I hadn't been the best at keeping contact after I got to college. I was so busy and so was Ally, for she was in high-school. I didn't even know where she would go after high-school but the first semester was starting soon, and I thought about contacting her, even though we hadn't spoken in nearly two years. I knew that friends were something you had while they were there and that life-long friends were a rare thing, but I wanted to fight to have Ally in my life. She had been the best friend. I had told her everything, from my first kiss to my first real boyfriend. She had told me in return about a boy she had the biggest crush on and I gave her advice on how to get him to like her. It had worked, but I didn't know if they were still together. She had shown me a picture of him, and I thought he was really cute. She had been about fifteen at the time, and he was a junior in high-school. He was very tall and very thin with half-long blonde puffy hair and brown eyes. He even had freckles and he reminded me of a boy from a cartoon my mom had shown me, Possible something. They looked really cute together, and he had taken her to her a school dance in her final year of junior high.

I had a boyfriend too; I've had a few of them, and a girlfriend for a short while in my freshman college year. If anything my mom and Rachel, my aunties and uncles had made me sure that gender wasn't important at all, and I had no problem. When people asked me I just told them "I like who I like". She had been very unsure of herself though, and had decided that she couldn't do the whole lady-loving thing. I hadn't kept contact.

My boyfriend was one I had had for about eight months now. He was half Welsh and half Latin and very kind. His name was Zachary, mostly addressed Zack or just Z, and I really loved him. He was a year younger than me, and studied at AMDA. It was fortunate that he was into theatre and stuff because it gave him a definite advantage with my family. Kurt had teased me much with the fact that he was Latin and a theatre geek, but I shoved him off, telling him that he was the last person to be judgmental to the stereotypes. I didn't really care where he was from or what he liked, only that he loved me and I loved him.

* * *

Lima 2016

"Momma, will I have a girlfriend someday too?" I asked my momma as we were doing laundry one day, about two weeks before leaving for New York. She and Rachel still hadn't gotten together and it annoyed me very much. If they loved each other, and I knew that they did, why didn't they just get it over with? It couldn't be that complicated.

"I don't know Beth; maybe. It's totally up to you. Some girls have boyfriends, and some have girlfriends. It doesn't really matter and if you fall in love with a girl, then yeah you might have a girlfriend, but if you fall in love with a boy you might have a boyfriend. Some girls can fall in love with both boys and girls. I'm like that. I had boys who I loved and now I have a girl who I love. It doesn't really matter. Just don't throw yourself around like you're worthless. You're special and important and you mean the world to me and to everyone who knows you. Love is a tricky thing, and I think in like six-seven years you're going to experience it yourself, and you know that you can always talk to Rachel or me about it, or with your aunties or uncles if you're more comfortable with that" Momma said as she separated the whites from the blacks and I separated the colors from the blacks and whites.

"I like talking to Auntie Britty, so maybe I'll talk to her someday. But right now, I don't think I love anyone like you and Rachel love each other." At this comment momma's face turned the same color of the inside of a water-melon, and I giggled at her blush. She threw a sock at me playfully and it landed on my shoulder. I grinned and threw a shirt at her in return.

"Oh no you didn't!" Mom laughed and grabbed me playfully, throwing me into the pile of dirty laundry. I giggled and writhed, but she had pinned me into the soft pile.

"Ew mom, gross!" I laughed as she tickled me. She let me go, and I tried to regain control of my breathing when suddenly, I was buried in the clothes. Mom had taken one of the piles and thrown it on top of me, covering my entire body, except for my feet. She grabbed both of them and pulled me out, me now having head-down in a fit of giggles. My hair reached the floor as I tried to grab her legs. It didn't work very well and she tossed me back onto the pile.

"Now look what you did, Boo! We have to start all over" Mom laughed and shook her head. The entire wash-room was filled with clothes. It had been almost separated but now it was spread and mixed again. I laughed loudly, not able to compose myself.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked emerging in the doorway. "Did the washing-machine throw up?" she asked giggling. Mom still had the t-shirt on her head that I had thrown at her. I looked up at her grinning so wide that my cheeks hurt.

"Momma buried me in the clothes!" I said in a false complaining voice. "I can't get up!" I said reaching out for Rachie's hand. She laughed and took both of mine, helping me up.

"Thank you!" I said. "Now please. Go make up, or make out with momma so we can all get on with our lives" I said bluntly. Both mom and Rachel spluttered and turned the color of a blood oak.

"W-what did you j-just say?" Mom stammered.

"Auntie Tanny says that when people are in love they make out. So do that!" I said and stomped out of the room with a smug grin on my face. I saw Tanny standing further down the hallway. I ran to her and whispered what I had just told them. She threw her head back and started laughing loudly as she high-fived me.

"Shut the fuck up Lopez!" I heard mom roar from the wash-room. Tanny burst into renewed laughter and took my hand. We snuck to the wash-room and peeked in.

"So that's what making out is" I said not-so-quietly watching my mom and Rachel kissing passionately. Tanny snickered and nodded, ruffling my hair.

"Good kid" she whispered.

Mom and Rachel seemed to occupied with each other to notice that they were being watched.

"What are you-" Britt's voice started, but Santana hissed and shushed her pointing into the wash-room. Britt leaned against Tanny from behind and peeked over her shoulder, giggling.

"Nice tongue Berry!" Tanny said, not able to withhold her teasing anymore. Mom and Rachel broke apart faster than lightning and spun to look at the entrance. If they hadn't been flustered before, they certainly were now.

"What are you gawking at?" Mom spat and walked over to close the door in our faces. We all fell into a renewed fit of giggles.

"Not in my laundry, Fabray!" Tanny roared and snorted with laughter. "Gots to go call Tina 'bout this!" Tanny said and walked out, pulling Britty with her. "Beth, come on, leave your mom and Rach be" Britty said gesturing for me to come along.

* * *

So my mom and Rachel really did get together, and I loved that they did. Mommy Rach may be a bit … dramatic at some times, she was still a terrific mother, and so was momma. They were so happy together, and it made our lives so good. It surprised me how big an effect joy could have on a family. It hadn't been easy though, they had had their fair share of fights, not only with each other but with grandma and grandpa as well. But it ended the way it should and the mom, mommy Rach and Nicholas still lived in prospect heights. Nicholas was my baby brother; he was ten years younger than me. Baby brother may be a bit wrong, he's eleven now, and a real boy. Mom and mommy Rach tease him saying that he takes after _my_ father.

My dad remarried, not to that Emily girl, but to a girl called Vicky. She's about the sweetest person ever. Mom even approved, and that was a seldom thing. Even if they weren't together, mom still had a very firm opinion about Puck's choice of women.

* * *

"Look momma, isn't it cute?" I asked mom who stood in the kitchen beside Rachel, having just returned from the zoo with Hiram and LeRoy. I was holding a small figure of a penguin, which I had gotten at the zoo.

"That's so cute" Rachel said, taking the figure.

"I love penguins, they walk really odd!" I exclaimed and started waddling around like a penguin causing momma and Rachel to laugh loudly. I smiled at my accomplishment, I liked making them laugh. I was just about to explain about _the_ cutest baby penguin ever, when the door flung open and Brittany flew inside, waving excitedly.

"Look! Look, look looook!" She yelled happily as she shoved her right hand into momma's face. She was beaming as she waved it. Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand to keep it still. She examined something shortly, then let out a loud squeal and wrapped her into a tight hug. Rachel was now examining the hand and joined the hug, all three women squealing. I turned and noticed Santana sheepishly making her way into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo" she said ruffling my hair and smiling, her cheeks tinted red and her lips visibly swollen.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel squealed in a high-pitched voice. Quinn noticed Santana and released Brittany curling out of the hug and sprinting to her, engulfing her in a hug that almost caused them to topple over as Quinn pressed her lips to Santana's cheek.

"Whoa, slow down there Fabray, I thought you had yo eyes on man-hands, besides, I'm off the market" she said proudly, not able to withhold a goofy grin. Rachel joined Quinn in the hug as I walked over to Brittany.

"Auntie Britty, what's going on? I don't understand..." I said honestly. Britt crouched and showed me her right hand. Resting on the fourth finger was a beautiful silver ring with two stones and something embroiled in the ring itself, a curled silver thread.

"What's that?" I asked, knowing that it was a ring. I didn't know why it was so special though.

"It's an engagement ring. Your auntie Tanny and I are getting married." Brittany said, her entire face glowing with mixed joy and pride.

"What?" I squealed and flung my arms around her.

"Can I please, please, please be the flower-girl?" I asked, jumping inside the embrace. She giggled and I felt her nod against my shoulder.

"That was the first thing we decided" she said. "You are our little flower-girl, and you're going to look so pretty" I beamed and bit my lip.

"Can I see it again?" I asked curiously, tugging at her hand. She showed it to me and I turned it on her finger, noticing that what I had thought was a thread of silver really was curly bound letters forming two words. "Proudly So" I smiled up at her and saw a hand on Brittany's shoulder, before Tanny crouched beside her fiancé. I smiled at them.

"Congratulations" I said with a little trouble, tripping over the second and fifth syllable. They giggle and shared a small peck on the lips before both hugging me tightly.

* * *

Manhattan 2031

The Pierce-Lopez wedding had been enchantingly beautiful, and though I couldn't remember everything – forgive me I was only six and a lot of things happened that day – I remember that I cried of happiness. They were so perfect together. I didn't understand how some people didn't think that this kind of love was okay, I just didn't. Still in 2031, it wasn't fully accepted to be gay or whatever you were, but most of my parents' generation and almost all of mine had accepted and embraced it fully. Hope remained, despite the many problems in the world.

My aunts lived in Prospect Heights as well, and I was very proud to call myself _Santana Lopez' as-good-as-a-niece_ because her name was known far and wide. She had even dedicated her third grammy to me, mentioned me on live television. It made my heart swell, and I felt even more pride at being able to call myself _Valerie's godmother_. Valerie Beth Pierce-Lopez was the second child in the Pierce-Lopez family; the first being Sugar Lucy Pierce-Lopez. I loved them both so much and considered them family as much as the rest of my non-family family. Sugar was eight and Val was four. They were my little angels, and I knew I was adored my Val especially. It was amazing what technology had offered them that both Santana and Brittany were the biological parents of both kids. Santana had carried Sugar and Brittany had carried Valerie. They were my most stable source of income as I frequently babysat the girls whenever Santana had a banquet that children couldn't attend. I was so proud of both of my aunts.

Brittany co-owned a very successful dance-studio called "The Dancers' Hut" which had no less than nine instructors and 420 students in six major categories in all ages, mainly focusing on pre-teens and teenagers. Over the years, they had even recommended a few students to Julliard and Tish. Brittany taught and was in charge of of the hip hop, funk and house, while Mike mainly was in concert dance, African-American dance and historical dance. Being the niece of one of the owners resulted in me attending classes at _The Hut_ as we called it, twice a week since it opened. I mostly did historical dance – I had a thing for the dresses and how sparkly and pretty they were – and ballet. Yup, a _real girl_ I am.

* * *

Toledo Airport 2016

Momma, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and I were standing in the airport. I was going to New York with Rachel and I was going to live with Britty and Tanny for momma had to go back to New Haven to take her exams. Tanny and Britty had promised that we'd go visit her for her graduation, and she'd come back home with us. I'd miss her for the next three days though. I was so lucky that momma was allowed to take exams that way, because I didn't think you could.

I didn't want to leave, but it was exciting none the less. I looked forwards to seeing New York again, and I liked traveling by plane. I was so glad that I wasn't traveling with just Rachel, but that I got to travel with Britty and Tanny as well. They made everything so much funnier. Dad had left a few days ago, because he had already found an apartment near the university and he had to move in soon or the deposit would be gone. I had missed him terribly these last few days, and even though momma and the others were great singers and they sang me to sleep, it just wasn't the same. I missed my papa's voice, but I guess I'd have to get used to him not singing for me, because I would only be staying with him every other weekend. I knew though that I'd want him to record some songs for me, so that I could hear those whenever I felt like it. I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Momma, can I call papa?" I asked my mom. She had been deep in conversation with Tanny and now looked down at me.

"Yeah, sure sweet pea" she said and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it and dialed the number before giving it to me. I pressed the green button and held it to my ear.

"_Your girl for Puck, hey Fab-gay"_ I heard my papa say. I crunched at his nickname for my mom and spoke.

"Hi papa" I said. I heard him take in a breath and chuckle before speaking again.

"_Sorry, Boo-Boo, how are you? Are you in New York yet?"_ he asked.

"No papa, we're in the airport now. I think our plane leaves in about an hour…" I looked at my momma who nodded and gave me thumbs up and a wink. "Yup, momma says I'm right"

"_Oh, was there a special reason you called me?" _He sounded really happy to hear from me, but maybe also a bit tired. I heard him muffle a yawn, probably with his hand.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we could make a CD one day with some song you sing so I can hear that when I go to sleep. I like it so much when you sing me to sleep" I said hopefully. I didn't want to seem demanding but I really wanted the CD.

"_That's a great idea, sweetie pie, how about you and I head down to the electronics store and get some recording things next weekend?"_ I couldn't stifle a squeal of joy when I heard it and I even jumped up and down, clutching the phone to my ear.

"Yay, thank you papa! I can't wait to see you, momma says we have to go now though!" I said, when my mom gestured for me to hang up.

"_That's okay, Boo-Boo, I'll see you there, I promise I'ma pick you up at your aunties' tomorrow and we'll go have ice-cream, how 'bout that?"_

"Mhm, I'd like that! Bye papa" I said and waved at the phone, knowing that he couldn't see me.

"_Bye sweetie"_ he said. I gave momma the phone and she slid the red button for me before leaning down to take me in her arms. I knew that her flight was to leave earlier than our, but surely it wasn't for another half hour.

"Beth, you have to take really good care of Rachel and your aunties, okay? And you have to be really brave for me, can you do that?" She asked. I sniffled. It was the first time since mother's death that I had been apart from my mommy, and I didn't really want to. I didn't care that it was only for a few days, I wanted to stay with her. Mom had said that I couldn't go with her, because she wasn't allowed to take me with her to her exams and that Rachel had more than enough to do and couldn't just go to New Haven. Besides, Tanny said that they needed some distance to get some closeness, but I didn't understand that. If you were close, you weren't apart, right? Maybe it was like me and mother. She wasn't with me, but she'd always be close, right? What did I know? I was only six years old.

"Beth, are you listening?" momma asked me and I realized I had been hazing out, not really noticing anything. It made me snap back to reality and she smiled at me reassuringly. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I recognized the coconut-esque smell of Auntie Tanny. I leaned my cheek onto her hand.

"Yeah momma, I'll be good. Are you leaving now?" I looked up at her from my crooked position.

"Yes I am, Bethy. Call me when you get to New York, okay? And I'll call you every night and it's gonna be so good, right Bethy? We're going to have the best life, you me and Rachel. We're going to be so happy." she said to me. I didn't know why she was telling me that. She sounded like I was never going to see her again.

"You will be there when we come pick you up, right momma?" I asked nervously. I was so afraid that she wouldn't be there, because she spoke like she wasn't. I think she noticed that I was scared, because she sat down and let me lean into her, my arms still around her neck.

"Of course I am, bug. I'm just gonna miss you so much, and I don't want you to worry. I want you to be happy even if we're not together for the next three days. It's just like a vacation, right Boo?" she asked. I nodded and sniffled, tightening my grip around her and feeling her do the same. When we finally let go of each other she placed a warm kiss on my forehead, followed by another one on my cheek and on my other and one on my lips. I smiled and hugged her shortly before she rose to kiss Rachel on the lips. It seemed so domesticated and I smiled. They were my family, Momma and Mommy Rachel. I didn't mind calling her Mommy Rachel, because I knew in my heart that she would be. I liked her so much and I knew that momma loved her.

* * *

New Haven 2016

We got out of the train to New Haven; me, Tanny, Britty and Rachel. I had spent the last three days having all sorts of fun with my Aunties. My collection of plush-toys had grown drastically seeing as I helped Britty and Tanny unpack their new apartment, and Britty kept giving me her old plush-toys and teddy bears. I had so many now, and Britty said that they were all very nice, and that they were very behaved if I wished to invite them to a tea-party. She did warn me about the Giraffe _giffy_ she gave me. She told me that he was a _necioleptic_, something about him falling asleep all the time. I loved him none the less. All of my new toys were now packed neatly in Rachel's pink suitcase since we didn't have a permanent place. I had only brought two plush-toys with me, Jonah and Jeremy. I would've only brought Jeremy but it had made Jonah so sad and I really didn't want to have him be sad.

I was holding Britty's hand firmly in mine and looked around, biting my lip, as I searched for any sings of the cap we had called for. Mommy was meeting us at graduation in half an hour, so she couldn't meet us at the station.

"Excited to see your girl, Berry?" I heard Tanny asked, as she nudged Rachel with her elbow in a playful manner. Rachie turned bright red and looked down at the ground and whispered something that sounded like "shut up" but it sounded so shy and she just looked so adorable. She really did love my momma. I didn't know if she knew that she was my momma too or not, so I walked my way to her side and grabbed her hand. She looked down at me, her cheeks still red and smiled as she gave my hand a calming squeeze.

"Don't worry mommy" I said casually. Both of my aunties and mommy Rach stopped dead in their tracks.

"What did you call me?" Mommy asked breathlessly. I shrugged and repeated what I'd called her.

"But-" she started but I cut her off.

"A mommy is someone who takes care of me like mother did and like you and momma do, so you are my mommy too. I'm so lucky though. I have had three mommies _and_ a daddy." I mumbled the last part, feeling my tummy mice scatter excitedly. It was all so good having two mommies. It was like there were more people looking after me. I felt like the yolk of an egg, protected by everything and still mushy and soft and warm.

Mommy didn't say anything, just stared at me. I shrugged again and pulled her along.

* * *

Manhattan 2031

I really was the most love-spoiled kid ever. I didn't know how I got so lucky. I went from having one love and losing it along with the rest of my world, to being loved by so many and loving so many. It was almost scary, because I knew they might die, but mom was always good at calming me when I freaked about that.

It was almost noon now, and I had almost reached my destination-point, a small coffee-shop named _The Call_ owned by Auntie Tina. It was very popular, because it was so good, much better than those high-prized coffee-chains. She had called me earlier and asked me to take a shift, I'd started working there last week, and for some reason her tone made me worried, so even though my shift didn't start for another hour, I turned to hold by the curb, mushed between two cars.

As I turned my engine off by the curb in front of the coffee-shop my eyes locked with a pair of blue ones framed by dark lashes, fair skin and a mane of red hair, but what that was about is a whole other story.

**The end**

* * *

**A/N - WOW I actually managed to finish a fanfic, omg.. Okay so um, I haven't got any plans to write a sequel, maybe I don't know, but I'ma leave it up to you to guess what's going to happen to Beth from now on. Personally I ship Zeth, but that's just IMO. So um, tell me what you think**

**Thank you so much for having read (and reviewed if you did) my story, it really means a lot to me. I have a new project I'm working on which isn't a fanfic, so I'ma post that on livejournal.**

**THANK YOU! Bye ;)**


End file.
